


翻译文-恶魔猎手Sherlock

by shuigenwoshu



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuigenwoshu/pseuds/shuigenwoshu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock遇到掘墓的Dean，然后开始了一段猎鬼的旅程。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sherlock发现无聊的反面

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sherlock the Demon Hunter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/203005) by [LadyRa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRa/pseuds/LadyRa). 



Sherlock和John原本是在马萨诸塞州出席一个会议，但无意中Sherlock发现Dean Winchester 在挖坟墓，于是游戏开始了。

Sherlock发现无聊的反面  
Sherlock很无聊。如果他向John的抱怨屈服，他就不会像现在这么无聊了，那么此时的他应该在John参加的一个取证会的招待晚宴上，但是试图同数百呆若木鸡的人保持所谓的基本礼仪实在是超出了他的能力。相反，如果他能选择不那么礼貌的对待这些人的话，那么这个晚宴一定会变得有趣许多，但是那样John会生气。  
这件事其实一直困扰着Sherlock，因为他会为了John而改变自己的行为。虽然他一直努力尽量不要这么“感情化”，但是他在行动之前依旧会考虑到John。这是Sherlock关于人类研究还未解开的谜团之一。  
酒店的房间很快就失去了它的魅力，而那些混迹在酒店酒吧里的人仿佛就是乏味这个单词的具体化。从现在的状况看来，或许John坚持把他的枪留在英格兰是一件好事，因为如果Sherlock现在有枪的话，他说不定会射击大厅来娱乐自己。  
现在，Sherlock站在列克星敦的路边，过去的5天里他们一直呆在这座城市，John曾提到了一些关于这座城市具有的特殊历史意义，但Sherlock立即删除了这部分内容。  
直到现在，Sherlock已经通过潜入许多场讲座来娱乐自己，并在大多数情况下，默默的嘲笑那些出席者。无怪乎Anderson是一个大笨蛋，如果他是这世界能够提供的最好礼物。晚上John一般都会陪着他，但今天晚上是第一次Sherlock被一个人留了下来。  
Sherlock所需要的是一场美妙绝伦的谋杀。在Sherlock的世界里，那些无聊的教授最好是受害者之一，他会被发现锁在自己的酒店房间内，无名指被切断并失踪，如果能再来一些晦涩难懂的图片切在他额头上的情节，那就更完美了。但Sherlock知道John肯定不会喜欢这个故事的。  
而且John也不会赞同Sherlock的想法。  
尽管Sherlock没有任何犯罪的意图，但他确实喜欢幻想这些犯罪行为。有时他希望自己能有机会接触更多的精神病和反社会的天才。他要是成为这样的罪犯，那么他一定是一个优雅的连环杀手，人们会写书研究的那种类型。  
这时，他的电话响了。  
“接待。在酒吧。当然你是不会来的?“JW  
“无聊。“Sherlock回复到。  
“试着尽量远离麻烦。”手机响道。  
Sherlock哼了一声，瞥了一眼他的手表:午夜前。这是在这里的最后一个晚上，John决定和他的一些伙伴一起去喝酒。Sherlock皱起了眉头，他不喜欢分享John。这是另一个谜。  
这时，远处的灯光引起了他的注意，虽然只是一闪而过，随后就被拖走了。当他再次看到它时，在好奇心的驱使下，Sherlock默默的向那个方向移动。尽管他没有再见到那个闪光，但Sherlock有一个从不犯错的方向感，于是他悄悄的穿过一些树，越过栅栏，直到他发现自己走进了一个公墓里。  
现在他感兴趣了，尽管Sherlock有些担心他所找到只是两个幽会的年轻人。他的眼睛寻找着亮光，与他担忧的正相反，Sherlock听到一阵稳定的声音。虽然Sherlock无法立即确定，但他停下来专心地听，花了一分钟的时间，有序的声音变为更有意义的东西，重击，闪图，重击，闪图，重击的声音最终形成了有人在挖地的照片。  
怎么会有人在半夜挖墓地呢?这是多么令人愉快的问题。Sherlock继续安静的走向那个噪声处，穿过左右的墓碑时，他的眼睛在新月有限的光线下无法读出的大理石上碑文的大部分内容。  
Sherlock蹲在一块大石头后面，面对他的猎物。从这个距离上很难确定这个人的年龄，但毫无疑问的是他正在挖一个坟墓。迅速的动作和有规律的运动说明这个人有长期挖掘的经验。  
Sherlock快被自己的好奇心活活吞噬了，他决定站起来，大步走到那个人面前。  
“你是一个坟墓者吗?“他问道。  
如果是的话，这将成为Sherlock职业生涯中辉煌的一笔，因为他从未有机会与一个挖墓的强盗正面接触。

 

Sherlock的突然出现，使这个男人吓了一跳。他发现自己正在被以一种熟悉的方式打量着，这种方式往往出现在Sherlock遇见一个新的陌生人时。男人的眼睛在转动，很显然他评估了Sherlock，然后他决定收回目光，继续回到他的挖掘中。

Sherlock皱起了眉头，他只能假定这个人对他的评价确定他是无害。他让这种被轻视的感觉滑走，并继续刚才的话题。“如果你不是为了抢劫这个坟墓，那你为什么要挖它?”  
“干你屁事。”  
此时，许多美妙的选择穿过Sherlock的大脑：巫术、恋尸癖、报复等，希望这些理由中不会出现“这只是一个玩笑”。  
“所以，这是一个家庭成员?”  
那人哼了一声，“对，我的老奶奶。”  
Sherlock觉得这是一个讽刺而不真实的回答，于是他靠过去仔细研究墓碑。  
上面写着:  
静卧于Iphiginia的云端  
致心爱的女儿，心爱的妻子，深爱的母亲  
1821 - 1849  
Sherlock突然意识到他或许能够看到一位160岁的尸体骨骼。当然，他见过老骷髅，但不是完完整整的，这太令人兴奋了。  
“需要帮忙吗?”  
那人以一种不可置信的目光打量着他，但随后他便很快的耸耸肩，用下巴指向第二个铲子。“自己拿。”  
“太好了。“Sherlock脱下外套，指望努力的工作能让他温暖起来。他拿起铲子，看了一会儿另一个人挖掘的节奏，以便在开工之前与其节奏对应。  
花了更多的时间才达到Sherlock预期的效果，他对掘墓人的仰慕油然而生。  
“经常这样干吗?”  
“对”。  
“这工作薪水高吗?”  
除了一个嘲弄的笑声，没有实质性的答案。  
“我可以问你的名字吗?”Sherlock提出。  
“Dean”。  
“Dean，很高兴认识你，我是Sherlock。”  
这一次他被逗乐了。  
“你小时候经常挨揍吗?”  
“很有可能，但我是不会遇到那种事情的。”  
“为何?”  
“柔术黑带，再加上一场非凡、天才而又充满艺术的报复。”  
Dean窃笑起来。“你哪里来的?”  
“伦敦。你呢?你是这一片儿的吗?”  
“不。我没有一个真正的家。当然，除了她,”他补充道，并用头示意他身后停着一辆黑色轿车的地方。  
“相当引人注目。”  
尽管有时Sherlock花一些晚上睡不怎么舒服的地方，这些是他在用药物时过得最糟糕的日子，但他还是有一个固定的栖息之地——贝克街221B。  
“你喜欢这样吗?没有家?”  
Dean专注于他的挖掘，没有回答一个字。  
Sherlock考虑一下逼问的后果，然后决定被铁锹击中头部而受伤实在是不合算，于是他决定放弃这个话题。  
相对于对话的搁浅，他们两个在挖掘上取得了良好的进展，Sherlock的铲子首先碰到棺材的顶部。  
“现在做什么?”他问道。  
“把上面的泥土弄干净，我需要把它打开。”Dean自己从坟墓里爬出去，Sherlock听到他四处翻找的声音。他抬头一看，只见Dean站在坟墓的边缘仔细的环顾四周，以一种清晰的方式传达可能会到来的麻烦。  
“有人来了?”  
“还没有，但是她会的。”  
“她?”  
“就是埋在这里的婊子。”  
这种语气对一个埋在一个世纪以前的二十八岁女孩来说有点严厉。  
“你有理由恨她吗?”  
“她在杀人。”  
“额,”Sherlock说道，他没有考虑到Dean可能是一个疯子的可能性。“到底是谁?”  
“污垢清除掉没有?”  
“好了。”  
“很好，现在把盖子打开。”  
Sherlock没有退路了，他按Dean说的去做，用铲子抨击木头，很容易将棺盖打开，并用几分钟的时间清理残余的木头，然后骨架变显露出来，裹着在骨头上的衣服在他的触摸下开始瓦解。Sherlock蹲下来仔细研究，他轻轻握住她的手，她已经开始有关节炎了，她的骨架小于今天女人的平均长度，但是这并没有告诉Sherlock太多信息，或许她可能只是一个小女孩。  
“出去”，Dean指示他。  
“我还没完成对她的研究。”  
“如果你不离开以便我烧毁她的骨头的话，那么你将会在接下来的一分钟内遇见她。”

 

“什么?”Sherlock突然叫道，“你不可能是认真的。这些骨头应该被研究。”他可以做一些腐烂速度的研究，并分析一些碳含量的数据，然后就能得出她骨成分的营养状况。  
Dean提着一罐汽油说道：“大约5秒后，我就开始点火，不管你愿意不愿意。”  
Sherlock有些沮丧，他转过身体，背对着Dean，尽可能的隐藏他将要采取的行动，在近端掌骨的位置散落着部分被切断的手的残骸，这可能是由于铲子的原因。但无论如何，可以肯定的是他的劳动至少值得一小块骨头。Sherlock迅速站起来，接受Dean伸出的手，从混乱的坟墓里爬出来，并偷偷的把骨头放进口袋里。  
但Dean洒在骨头上的不是汽油而是白色的粉末，粗颗粒的。  
“盐?”Sherlock问。  
“对”。  
“你为什么用盐燃烧骨头?”Sherlock很好奇，“古代的时候，他们用把盐撒向敌人的土地，导致土地再也不能耕作。”  
“嗯嗯,”Dean漫不经心的附和道，“这我一点都不关心。”他将汽油撒在骨架上，“我只是不想让她再杀人而已。”  
“她怎么杀人?她已经死了。”Sherlock最后谨慎的得出这样一个结论，以防与Dean的世界观产生不太愉快的摩擦。  
“不一定。”随着尸体的燃烧，游戏仿佛也落下了帷幕。“再见了，婊子,”Dean说。他的肩膀放松了许多，脸上也挂着一个满意的微笑。  
Sherlock在停止运动后开始觉得有些冷了，所以他很感激来自坟墓的温暖。汽油迅速的燃烧，虽然火焰跳动降低到一个平稳的程度，但尸体依然在燃烧。Sherlock的手伸进口袋里摸了摸骨头。真的有些遗憾。他喜欢研究整个尸体，但至少有块小骨头也不错，他还可以分析，而且这件事可以和John一起做，尽管John毫无疑问的会反感盗墓的这部分。  
一阵冷风吹过，Sherlock仿佛感到原始的恐惧正在爬上他的脊柱，引起阵阵刺痛。他转过身来，期待着发现某些大型的、狂热的野生动物，意图杀死他们，或者一些武装暴徒想套出他们发现了什么。  
但什么都没有。  
“这是什么情况?”Dean说。他跳进了坟墓，然后看着墓碑说道，“我知道这是她。”  
这时，坟墓周围的风将Sherlock推向危险的边缘，而Dean则以他惊人的反应速度和令人满意的决策快速移动着，并设法让Sherlock移动到他的另一边，Dean紧紧的抓住他的手臂，试图将他带离危险。  
Sherlock觉得天旋地转的，他试图识别危险的来源，因为危险是肯定存在的，他经常与危险为伍，所以很清楚这种感觉。Sherlock的心快速的跳动着，他想问Dean在担心什么，但如果自己把这件事情搞清楚的会更有趣。  
毫无疑问，John绝对不会赞许他现在的行为，或许John知道后会冲他嚷嚷，想到这Sherlock咧嘴一笑。真是令人期待的东西。  
但突然，他像一个布娃娃被某种看不见的力量举起来，狠狠的撞到最近的树上。巨大的痛苦仿佛令时间瞬间静止，Sherlock能感觉到，真正的感觉到某种恶毒的力量。他或许大难不死，但背部悸动的疼痛肯定会在早上留下黑色和蓝色的瘀痕。Sherlock看到Dean在他面前拿着一根金属棒冲向某个无定形的东西，慢慢地，那个东西形成一个女人的样子。虽然她的脸上充满了扭曲的愤怒，但她的身体边缘是空的，类似于一个用灯泡照射的定格动画电影，她的牙齿锋利，像鲨鱼的牙齿，她的头发长并纠缠成麻花状，如果经历一个漫长的不眠之夜而不洗漱的话就是这个样子。

 

Sherlock向Dean迈了一步，试图了解他看到的一切。难道他因为剧烈的撞击而产生幻觉了?Dean向旁边一错，“吃我一棒，贱人。”但金属杆开始摇摆不定，她抬起手，将Dean提起了，就像刚才她对Sherlock那样，Dean重重的撞向大理石陵墓的墙，但他没有掉在地上，而是挂在墙上,仿佛被粘在了墙的表面。  
但就一瞬间，她就出现在Dean面前，Dean痛苦地呻吟着。Sherlock看不到她在做什么，所以他快速的逼近。“告诉我该做什么,”Sherlock喊道。他想把她赶走，但他却穿过了她，惊人的从另一边跑了出来。  
就在那时，Sherlock看到她的手在Dean的胸膛里。但这是不可能的，因为Dean还活着。  
Dean呻吟着，“去拿那个,”他气喘吁吁地说。  
东西吗?“什么?”Sherlock大声喊道，“这个时候如果吐字清晰一点的话肯定不会是什么坏事。”她到底是什么?  
“那个桥干，”Dean咬牙切齿的说道，他仿佛痛苦的要哭了。  
Dean胸口上到处是血,但无论是不是一个真实的女人，如果有一个实际的手按在你的胸腔里，那么多多少少都会见血的。Sherlock迷茫了。桥干吗？他想，一方面Sherlock看着地面仔细寻找所谓的“桥干”，另一方面他还没有完全理解目前出现的这个新状况。哦，“这个?”他举起撬杠。  
“你是智障吗?”Dean喊道，“快打她。”  
“任何地方?”  
“对,该死的!快!”  
Sherlock挥舞着撬杠穿过她的身体中间，但第二次的时候用力过猛，Dean的手臂很不幸承受了部分打击，但女鬼的身体似乎完全消散了。Sherlock惊讶的看着撬杠问道，“为什么这个东西有用?”  
“铁，”Dean理所当然的说道，他趴着在地上，用手捂着胸前，“你他妈的就不能动作快一点?”  
原来是铁，很明显的答案。但这毕竟不同于Sherlock以往的经历，就在去年，Sherlock遇到这种事情的几率可以用一只手数出来。实际上，一根手指就足够了。在他的现实生活中,真正称得上是与众不同的“东西”，就是John。好吧，还有Moriarty，即使是Sherlock也不得不承认他也是特别的，但他已经死了，而且他还伤害了John，所以Sherlock恨他并拒绝授予他“与众不同”的荣誉。  
“小心!”Dean突然喊道。Sherlock回身并挥动撬杠再次狠狠的打到那个东西，这一次，她像一缕轻烟一样消失了。  
“我认为你打断了我该死的胳膊,“Dean抱怨道。  
“不要这么夸张，”Sherlock说，“我没有打得那么狠。”但他还是拿出了电话并发短信给John。  
“我需要你到酒店对面的墓地。马上来。”  
Sherlock警觉的巡视周围，防止刚才那个不明生物的突然袭击，但是什么都没有。这时，他的电话响了，John的回答是短暂的，“不。”  
“有人受伤了。我的错。”Sherlock继续发道。  
“如果你挖了一个坟墓，我是绝对不会放过你的，”John回复道。  
Sherlock笑了笑，将手机滑到他的口袋里，“我的朋友很快就会到这里。他是一个医生。”他转向Dean，蹲了下来。“你伤得很重吗?她刚才对你做了什么?”  
“她试图扯掉我的心。”  
“你的心?”这真是荒谬，“她的手在你的胸内，如果她是在扯你的心,那她早就成功了。”  
“没错，我还在喘气，还不是多亏了你这个专门对付愤怒鬼魂的专家帮助,”Dean讽刺地说。  
“Sherlock?”这时，一个来自John的喊声从远处传来。  
“在这里,”Sherlock回叫道。他举起手机，把它打开，“你能看到我的电话吗?”  
他似乎可以听到John边走边嘟囔，想到这个画面的Sherlock不由得嘴角上扬。但现在，他把注意力回放到Dean身上，“请给我解释这一切。”

 

Dean只是哼了一声,他试图坐起来。  
“Sherlock，你竟然挖了一个坟墓!”John喊道，“上帝啊，难道就没有什么东西是值得你尊重的吗?”  
“你的病人在这里,”Sherlock告诉他，但无视他的问题。  
John大步走到Sherlock面前，低头看着Dean说，“你好。你看起来可不怎么乐观。”  
Dean半笑的哼了一声，“谢谢夸奖。不过，你真的是一个医生吗?”  
John点了点头，蹲下来，“让我来处理好吗?”他伸手观察Dean的胳膊，“你的手臂在流血。”  
“这是你的智障朋友造成的。”  
“你究竟为什么伤了他的胳膊?”John问Sherlock，并恼怒地望着他。  
“这是一个意外。我的目标本来是那个把拳头放在他胸口里的生物。”  
John对他眨了眨眼睛，“再说一遍?”  
“生气的鬼魂，很显然，”Sherlock高兴的说道，并在附近渡来渡去，“John，这将是一个丰富的经验。它把我撞向那棵树，并把Dean按在这堵墙上。”  
“生气的鬼魂？！”  
“对。John。”  
“你是怎么把这个鬼魂惹怒的?我想原因就是你在挖她的坟墓，对吧?”  
John的回答似乎对一个愤怒的鬼魂这部分没有表示出任何的怀疑，但他确实坚信不管发生了什么，一定都是Sherlock的错。这使得Sherlock很生气，他愤怒地说道,“我与它的怨恨无关。我只是在协助Dean。”  
“碰巧涉及到挖坟墓吗?”  
“没错,”Sherlock说。  
“为什么你在挖一个坟墓?”John用他“我是一个军官”的语气问Dean，“不过，先让我看看你的胸部。你在出血，事实上，你最好脱下衬衫。”他打开随身携带的小工具，无论John是否与Sherlock一起行动，这些小工具他总是带在身旁。Sherlock一直为这些小玩意的及时出现而暗地里高兴过很多次，即使John总是抱着一种大惊小怪的态度。  
“撒盐并烧骨头,”Dean一边说道，一边努力的摆脱他的衬衫。John协助他轻轻的拉开袖子，并让受伤的手臂慢慢露出来，“她会回来的。”  
“她怎么可能会回来，如果你已经用盐烧了她的骨头?”  
“我不知道,”Dean郁闷的说道，“这肯定是她。她应该是埋在这里的。也许他们把尸体埋在了错误的坟墓里，也许墓碑的位置被交换。”  
John把手放在Dean胸前,检查他的伤口。Sherlock皱起了眉头，Dean必须这样半裸着吗?他徘徊在John身边，便于监督。  
“Sherlock,你非得站得这么近吗?”  
“这周围有愤怒的鬼魂,”Sherlock说道，这是一个听起来很有道理的借口。  
“好吧好吧，有鬼，”John认命的说，“你的手臂需要打一针，我会在你胸前绑上止血带。你的手臂上也会缠一些，这样使它愈合得更加容易。”John一边说一边付诸行动,他开始用止血带包扎Dean手臂上的伤口。  
“不过为什么？”Sherlock的大脑开始正常运作了,“你难道不应该由于我说有愤怒的鬼魂而指责我是骗子吗?”  
“你不是一个开这样玩笑的人,”John说到，并指了指公墓和Dean的伤口。“挖一具尸体是为了实验，这很明显是你的做派。但撒谎和谈论超自然的事?不，这不是你会干的事。”  
“对,”Sherlock承认道，“确实如此。但这并不意味着我现在心里不这样想。”  
“你想让我叫你骗子吗?”John小声的笑着问道，“这不是一个寻常的伤口。”他仔细的看着Dean胸前圆形的伤口。  
“她把拳头放在他的胸口里,”Sherlock指出,但是不管怎么说John面对这一切也太坦然了。  
“所以不是一个有形的手。”  
“很明显,但你是怎么知道这些事情的?“Sherlock蹲下来看着John，质问他。  
“在阿富汗，没有一平方米的土地不是被鲜血浸过一百遍的。那里充满了愤怒的灵魂，Sherlock，我坐在足够多的尸体旁守夜，怎么会发现不了那些徘徊的灵魂。”

 

“不是每个人都能看到它们的，”Dean说。  
John耸了耸肩。  
这时风又开始鼓动了，Sherlock站起来警觉的向四周巡视。“你能看到她吗?”他问道，并紧紧的抓住撬杠。  
Dean和John都扭向Sherlock站着的方向。“他妈的,”Dean诅咒道。  
“对,”John说。  
仿佛就是一瞬间的事情，她出现在Sherlock的背后，而Sherlock根本没有任何时间来反应。她的行动诡异莫测，Sherlock没有办法提前准备。她的手，她长长的指甲扫过Sherlock的脸颊。他拱起后背，但她把撬杆从Sherlock手里夺走，扔到一边。愤怒的鬼魂嘶嘶作响，她的牙齿好像被咬断了。Sherlock能感到脸上灼热的疼痛感，一定是她的爪子划破了自己的脸颊。  
Sherlock明白他自己现在就在死亡的边缘徘徊，但他还是忍不住盯着她看，试图推断她到底是什么以及她为什么会存在。  
“Sherlock!“John喊道，“趴下。”  
Sherlock对John有足够的信心，他立即按要求的去做。就在他蹲下的一瞬间，传来一声巨大的爆炸。Sherlock抬头看到John拿着猎枪，神情自然得仿佛这就是很平常的一天，他就喜欢这样的John。然后枪声再次响起，鬼魂冲着John愤怒的尖叫后消失了。  
John再一次深深的令Sherlock惊讶不已。“John，”这是他现在唯一能发出的词。  
“你确定是她吗?”John问Dean。  
“绝对是,”Dean说道，并挣扎着站起来，当他奋力的穿上衬衫时，不由得发出一阵短促的吸气声。衣服穿好后，Dean急忙在包里搜索，并拿出另一把猎枪。他将自己的枪上膛后，递给John两个子弹，后者迅速将子弹装进枪膛。  
看John如何处理猎枪的过程，是Sherlock目前脑袋里演绎的最有趣的事情。  
“不是我他妈的完全搞错了对象，就是她还有一部分我没有烧干净。”  
John看了看周围,然后瞪大了眼睛，“Sherlock，告诉我不是你干的。”  
该死的。“什么不是我干的?”  
John伸出手。  
Sherlock把双手背在身后，“我不知道你要什么。”  
“她还会回来的，我们不能这么继续干等下去。她已经杀了多少人了?”John问Dean。  
“二十个。她每隔十年会杀三个人。今年到目前为止她还差一个。”  
“现在她可以随时随地的杀人。”John对Sherlock说，手继续伸着。  
“这只是一小块骨头,”他抗议道，“它怎么可能会改变整个情况?”  
“这不是重点,”John说，“最重要的是，她需要被阻止。”  
Sherlock皱了皱眉，瞪着John，见他完全无动于衷，于是叹了口气，然后把手伸进口袋里，拿出那个小块的掌骨，把它用力放在John的手掌上。  
“高兴了吧?”  
“我真是高兴的快要疯了,”John说道，并将它交给Dean。  
Dean给了Sherlock一个凶狠的目光，这或许会使其他人颤栗，但还不足以动摇Sherlock，但尽管如此，它仍然充满了威慑感。Dean移动到坟墓旁边，把骨头和盐、汽油一起丢到里面，明亮的火焰使Sherlock抬起手护着眼睛。在火焰平息之时，Sherlock放下他的手臂看到了扑面而来的幽灵，但她只是发出撕心裂肺的喊叫，并伴随着一阵炽热的燃烧，然后不见了。  
“我需要一个合理的解释,”Sherlock问道，“这到底是什么?你们两个是怎么知道该这么做的?”Sherlock最薄弱的缺点就是当那些他没有办法解释的事情出现时，他的那种焦躁感，而这种感觉已经很多年没有出现了。  
“好吧，不过，首先我需要再次包扎一下你的掘墓人朋友，然后是你的脸颊,”John用他“不许打断我的”语气说道，“John Watson,顺便说一下。”  
“Dean Winchester。你真的是一个医生吗?”  
John点了点头，“是一个在军队服务很多年的医生。”  
“不错啊。但你为什么会跟这个大笨蛋混在一起?”Dean用下巴指向Sherlock。  
“哦，他可不是一个笨蛋,”John笑着说，“在伦敦，他可是最危险的人。一个真正的天才。”  
“是智障才对，”Dean纠正道。  
“我或许也会这么形容他，一次或两次。”

 

Sherlock皱起了眉头，John本该站在他这边的。“你要知道的是这些对我来说都是全新的,”他骄傲地说,“如果不是两次，我至少也成功的消灭过她一次。”  
“但你他妈的基本就是在浪费时间,”Dean激烈的反驳道，“她几乎杀了我，而你就站在那里，盯着看。”  
不幸的是，Dean说的确实是实话。“你说得对,”Sherlock承认道，“我必须承认的是,整个事件是如此的令人费解，以至于我首先考虑的是研究它，而不是付出更多的拯救行动。不过你放心，以后我是会不断的调整处理此类事件的顺序。而你，John，”他喜气洋洋的评价道，“你干得真不错。一个真正的行动型男人。令我印象深刻啊。”  
“你是什么意思，以后?”Dean带着怀疑的态度问道。  
“我们没有车,”John对Dean说，“但我们可以让出租车带你去医院。”  
“不，不要医院，”Dean说，“我会没事的。”  
“可你的伤口需要缝起来。”  
“我自己能做到。”  
“你可以自己缝针?”John挑起眉毛惊讶的问道。  
“这不是第一次了。”  
“对，这次不会了，”John坚定的说，“我需要一些用来缝合的设备。”  
“我自己的旅馆有，”Dean说。  
“好，那么我们走吧。”John帮助Dean站起来，然后突然问道,“等一下。我们不需要把坟墓填上吗?”  
Dean耸耸肩说到，“我通常不会这么做。不像你一样会想让它看起来没被挖过一样。”  
“这更多的是关于对死者的尊重,”John争辩道。  
“你听起来真像我的兄弟,”Dean说着伸手去拿铲子。  
“你的手臂不行,”John告诉他，“还是你来吧，Sherlock。”  
“什么?我吗?”  
Dean在一旁偷笑。  
Sherlock眯着眼射出一道杀人的目光，他拿起一把铁锹，John抓住另一个。他们把坟墓恢复到原样后,John帮助Dean收拾他的武器，Sherlock一边拿着撬杠一边紧张的扫射墓地。  
“她不会回来了,”Dean笑着告诉他。  
“或许还有一个，”Sherlock说。  
“额,但通常不会倒霉到一个晚上遇见两个愤怒的鬼魂。”  
“你已经处理了多少这样的鬼魂?”  
“太多都懒得数了。”  
Sherlock一直反复的消化这个消息，他跟着John和Dean走向街边，直到他们看见一辆大黑车。  
“这是我的宝贝,”Dean自豪地说。  
Sherlock没有仔细看它，只是快速瞥了一眼，然后打开后门，滑了进去。  
“我本来以为他会抢副驾驶的（shotgun）,”Dean告诉John。  
“为什么说我有猎枪（shotgun）?很显然，John才是知道怎么用它的人。”  
“他是一个智障还是什么?”Dean问John。  
John好笑的望着Sherlock说,“不,他真的是一个天才。只是有一些事情他觉得没有费心去学习的必要。”  
“比如如何像一个正常人样交流吗?”  
这时从后座传来Sherlock的声音，“无聊。”尽管如此，他还是发现了一个厚厚的棕色笔记本丢在地板上，他弯腰把它捡起来。Sherlock小心地打开它,以免弄散里面所有的活页纸。一旦打开后，他迅速的翻阅它,想要了解它,几秒钟后,他迷失在一个他所不能理解的世界内：白衣女人、狼人、鬼魂、恶魔和吸血鬼。  
他几乎没有注意到Dean和John之间的谈话。  
“虽然我有开车的经验，伙计，可是我已经很长时间没有开车了,而且我现在连驾照也没有,再说，我从来没有开过方向盘在左边的车…”  
“他妈的给我闭嘴，去坐另一边。这是我坐的地方。而且我没有让你开车。”  
“哦。”然后传来车门打开和关闭的声音。  
突然Dean吼道，“嘿,你在干什么?”他坐在前排扭头怒视着后座的方向。  
Sherlock抬起一只手，“安静。”他慢慢的翻向下一页。  
“那是我的。”Dean伸手去抓。  
Sherlock立即把书收起来，“你在分散我的注意力,快停止。”  
“开车吧,Dean,”John说，“你的手臂还在不停的流血。”  
“该死的。”随着一个愤怒的诅咒声和点火声，车子开动了。

 

Sherlock又回到阅读中，这次他看得更加仔细，并在阅读的过程中伴随着一系列的推理。这本日记大概纪录了30年，里面夹杂着不同的纸页，部分还被撕掉了，还有一些胶水残留在里面，连同一些闪闪发光的斑点覆盖在某些页面上。第一位纪录人是一个悲痛的中年人，他的妻子被超自然的东西杀害了。  
Sherlock陷入对食人怪的阅读中，然后他开始跳读，试图总结出一个时间表：包括不同的条目，不同的人书写的内容。接下来的是一个年轻的人，然后还有一个年轻，很显然是不同的人。如果这本日记现在是属于Dean的话，那么写这篇文章是幼年的他，主要关于他所谓的“狩猎生活”。  
页面中还夹杂着一些暗色的污迹，Sherlock怀疑这可能是血、汗水或者眼泪之类的东西。然后他发现以下短语经常会出现:死者的血液、驱邪、银色子弹、斩首，接着还有符文的照片，包括五芒星以及后来在书中提到的对应消除符号。  
日记中还提到了Sam，Dean的小弟弟。按日期上显示,他在离开了四年后又开始继续狩猎。那时Dean已经拥有这本日记了,主要纪录了猎鬼的过程和偶尔关于Sam的片段。然后，Dean不见了，而Sam.......  
Sherlock接着Sam的故事读了几页，都是一些漫无边际的谈话,真的就像是一个几乎发疯的人写的随笔。然后Dean又回来了,他的语气变了,变得阴郁了。他经常喝醉,经常生气，内容都是些关于天使、魔鬼、撒旦的灵魂和酷刑之类的。难道他终于疯了?Sherlock开始迷惑了，但是仔细一想，如果生活的大部分时间里你都在驱魔，你怎么可能不发疯呢?有那么一瞬间，Sherlock甚至在怀疑自己是不是在做一个疯狂的梦。恐怖的鬼魂?这样的事是真实的吗?  
车子驶进了一个普通的破破烂烂的酒店，感觉快要倒闭的样子。“带路吧，”John对Dean说。  
“Sherlock”。  
当把书夹在胳膊下面时，Sherlock心里明白现在他对这些超自然的事仅仅只是知道了部分皮毛而已，他打开车门。  
“还给我，”Dean说。  
“可我还没看完呢,”Sherlock连忙解释道，“我不会弄坏它的。但是还有更多这样的书吗?”  
Dean眨了眨眼，然后瞥了一眼John，仿佛他是唯一有理智的人。在这种情况下，Sherlock知道John会坚持让Dean先进去接受治疗，于是Sherlock就可以顺理成章的参与进来了。“你的书会没事的,”John说，“但我想你必须缝合伤口,否则我就不得不持我们去医院接受治疗了。”  
Dean怒吼一声，对着John指向11号门。  
Sherlock有时会惊叹于John的这种常让人产生误导的外表和个性，当别人以为他会妥协时，正相反，却发现他是一个棘手的角色，总会做出一些让人措手不及的事。  
“先去洗个澡,”John吩咐道，“这是清洗那些伤口的最好办法。”一旦Dean的衬衣脱掉后，John马上将止血带从他的手臂上取下来，并催促道，“快点。”  
Dean看起来虽然不满，但他还是听从了指挥。  
Sherlock在怀疑这究竟是来自于John本身的压力，又或者Dean从没习惯让人过分关心，所以他突然无法坦然处理这种局面，也许这两者都有吧。在Dean洗澡的时候，Sherlock拿起车钥匙，回到外面，将车发动。但是他没有发现后座上有其他的书，这比较科学。于是他把后备箱打开,发现了大量的武器和其他的驱魔小玩意，稍后有时间他会再仔细研究的。但现在,他最想要的是书。它们散落在底部,塞满了整个地方，Sherlock开始收集，并惊讶的发现某些是外文书籍，有西班牙文、希腊文，甚至有一本是俄文的。他发现自己很难相信Dean会说那些语言，很明显他不是一个学习型或接受过正规教育的人。

 

包括一些老旧的英语书，一共15本，Sherlock把它们带到房间里，然后回去将车关好并锁上。甚至连Sherlock都能感觉到这辆车是Dean最珍贵的财产，尤其是当Sherlock特别需要Dean时，最好不要让一些会招惹到他的事情发生。  
Sherlock占据了其中一张床，四周摆放着他收集的书。John则在整理一个大的急救箱，并看上去颇为惊讶的样子，他拿出一个缝合包和一瓶看起来像是消毒水的东西，还有注射器、酒精棉和某种麻醉剂的瓶子。  
“John,你在阿富汗的时候，曾经与愤怒的鬼魂正面交过手吗?为什么你从来没有说过?”  
“这可不是能与你交流的正常话题。你会边走边谈，如果某些人听到你成天讨论鬼魂的话，你会被抓进精神病院的。”John走到他面前，用手捏着Sherlock的下巴，这样他可以更好的查看Sherlock脸颊上的伤。但Sherlock本人似乎已经忘记还有这么一件事。  
“我们有过一次正常的谈话吗?”Sherlock回答道，“这是我所知道的最令人吃惊的事情,尽管我是不会轻易震惊的。”  
“所以,不无聊了吧?”John对他咧嘴笑了笑，“不用缝针，用冰敷一下就行。”  
“不再无聊了。”Sherlock也咧嘴一笑。  
这时Dean走了出来，只用浴巾包着臀部，他的头发还湿哒哒的滴着水。John拍了拍床，Dean给了他一个淫荡的眼神和得意的微笑。  
John不由得翻了下眼，“这可不是一个邀请。坐，这样我可以帮你解决胳膊上的伤口。这真是一个令人印象深刻的医疗箱，你是从哪里得到这些药物的?”  
“额，”Dean沉默了。  
肯定是偷的，Sherlock对自己说。联想到这廉价的酒店、Dean旧的衣服和破行李袋以及为数不多的财产，可以知道狩猎超自然生物是没有劳务费的。  
“这是什么疤痕呢?”John问道，他指着Dean肩膀上一个明显的是手印状的疤痕。  
“一个长故事了,”Dean敷衍道。  
“嗯,”John让这个话题自己滑开。  
Sherlock发现自己刚才都在全神贯注的看着John的双手是如何处理伤口的，但在John给Dean打针的时候，他又马上回到书中。他拿起一本用俄语写的书问道：“你会俄语，Dean?”  
“不。Sam会，这就行了。”  
“Sam?”John问到，他正在用一个小针将伤口缝在一起。  
“我弟弟。”  
“他还活着吗?”Sherlock问道。  
“废话。”  
Sherlock本来期待着Dean能说得更多，但是从Dean的表情来看是不可能的，所以Sherlock还是回到这本书上。这是一本关于俄罗斯民间传说的书。  
“有多少童话故事是依据真实改编的？”  
“他们中的大多数。信不信由你,我们处理过小鬼、精灵和妖精，”Dean哼了一声，“如果没有见过我也不会相信这些玩意的存在。顺便说一下，所谓的精灵都是混蛋，妖精就更差劲了，”他对着John补充道，“你如果干这行的话会是一个得力的帮手，太可惜了你不是。尽管我不会总是受伤的。”  
“我只是使用了一些局部麻醉使你好受一点,”John如实告诉他,“而且我真的是一个医生。”  
“一个非常好的医生,”Sherlock补充道，“而且我说的话总是很难被质疑的。”  
John笑了,“我认为你只有在有足够的证据下才是可信的，Sherlock。”  
“好吧，确实如此。但你真的很优秀。如果不是你在，我已经死了好几次。”  
“是这样没错,”John回答说，他将手臂上的伤口敷好，“好了，现在让我看看你的胸部，然后你就可以上床了。”  
Dean挑起眉毛。  
“你又把这当成一种性暗示?”John好笑的问Dean。

 

“那当然。”但Dean转向Sherlock问道，“你认识俄语?”  
“对。希腊语和西班牙语也会。”  
“还有其他的一些,”John自豪地说道，“Sherlock还会德语、法语，还有什么来着?”  
“够了,”Sherlock说道，尽管他已经融化在由John的骄傲环绕着的温暖中。  
“嗯，就像我之前说的,这里不需要缝合。”John绑上另一个绷带后，用了一些抗菌霜。“你早上会完全好的。”他开始把东西放回工具箱内，“或许你需要一些安眠药?”  
这时对话出现了一段短暂的空白，于是Sherlock抬起头看到Dean正在仔细的观察John，“你会呆在这里吗?”他不想一个人独处，如果是清醒的还可以，但现在不行，他绝对不能在麻醉状态下独自一人。  
John瞥了Sherlock一眼后点点头，这个家伙会彻夜阅读，所以John可以睡一会。“好吧，我会留在这里的。”  
“那就麻醉我吧，医生,”Dean笑着说。  
“我觉得我们其实可以搬到我和Sherlock的酒店,”John说，“那里的环境比这里好得多。”  
“但我可不愿引起不必要的注意,”Dean解释道。  
于是John打开麻醉剂的瓶子，把它抽到一个注射器里，他选择了另一个Dean没有受伤的手臂，将药注入。  
“那就这样吧。我确定你将会在几分钟内睡着。”  
“你确定你留下来?”  
“我已经答应过了,”John用他最好的“你可以相信我”的声音说道。尽管Dean很大程度上是不需要再次确认的，因为John是Sherlock所见过最值得信赖的人。  
“你可以完全信任他,”Sherlock对Dean说。  
Dean爬上床，John把被子盖在他身上。  
“把盐撒在窗户和门上，”Dean懒洋洋地说，他已经开始进入睡眠状态了，“这样做比较安全。”  
“不,不,”John连忙按住他说，“你不用起来，我知道怎么做。”  
Sherlock放下俄罗斯民间故事书,迷茫的看着John是如何完成Dean的要求的。John找到一个装盐的罐子，然后将盐沿着地板倒在门前,还有窗台的边缘。  
“这能阻止愤怒的鬼魂?“Sherlock问道，思考着怎么会在这短短的数小时内，他就坦然接受了这个看起来相当滑稽的举动。  
“对。嗯,有那么几次吧，直翻过来叫做死亡杀手的人就是这么用盐绕着医院的帐篷周围撒了一圈，并告诉我们不要出来。”  
“John,”Sherlock充满震惊和恼怒的说道，“我不敢相信你一直都没向我提起过这样的事。”  
John看起来对自己相当满意，“我认为你已经从我的左耳或者我手臂上的雀斑推断出来了,况且你不认为这样的讨论太乏味了吗？”  
“乏味?我已经好多年没有这么兴奋过了。”  
“对你来说，这或许是件好事。”John环视了一下房间，“我们怎么睡觉?”  
“你可以睡在这个床上,”Sherlock随意的说，“因为我会读个通宵。而且我也会随时做好准备抵御任何想要攻击我们的生物，这次我再也不会坐以待毙了。”  
“第一次看到一个愤怒的鬼魂，任谁都会被吓呆的，”John安慰他。  
Sherlock厌恶地怒喝道，“我知道自己做了一个糟糕的反应，这是不需要借口。”  
“好吧好吧，第一次嘛,”John笑道。  
Sherlock发现自己也在窃笑，仿佛John的笑声很有感染力，当咯咯的笑声平息后，Sherlock从床上移下来，“来吧，你需要睡一会儿。”  
John用脚踢掉鞋子,暂时打消了去洗个澡的念头，他松了一口气，躺在床上。“Sherlock,”他刚开口。  
就被Sherlock打断了，他摇摇头，“睡吧。我保证绝不离开这个房间。”  
“这不是我想说的。”  
“我知道。”  
“如果你知道,那么你为什么给我错误的答案?”John问。他脸上的笑意夹杂着期望的表情，“来吧,告诉我我在想什么？”  
演绎John总能给Sherlock带来数不清的快乐。其实他的内心中一直有那么一部分，认为John会嘲笑他,让他“滚蛋”,但这从来没有发生过。“你想知道为什么我选择坐在这里读这些书。”  
“对，确实。为什么?”  
“当我认识到我对某一部分事物知之甚少时，我会产生一种极不舒服的感觉，因此我必须弥补它。”  
John久久的看着他，仿佛在认真思索Sherlock刚才说的话，但随后他打了个哈欠，“好吧。晚安。”他闭上眼睛,迅速入眠。对Sherlock来说，这是John·Watson的另一个特质。  
他盯着John睡颜，从脸和头发到随着呼吸而上下起伏的胸部，最后到微动的双腿。最终，Sherlock还是回到了书中。

 

早上五点时，Dean醒来，他起身踉踉跄跄地走进浴室。当他回到床上时，手机突然响了。“对，是，”他抱怨道，然后稍微停顿了一下，接着说，“我不知道。麻萨诸塞州吧，我想。”  
“列克星敦，”Sherlock友善的补充道。  
“没错,列克星敦,”Dean说，“好吧,好吧,稍等。”他跌跌撞撞跑到床头，眯起眼睛看着电话下垫着的小纸条。“嗯,这个酒店叫一分钟，我们是在…”  
突然一个男人出现在Dean面前。  
Sherlock震惊得几乎丢掉了他手里的书，多亏他良好的反应能力和优秀的控制力才保证他的手指夹住了书，并管住了他惊讶的嘴。  
Dean断开他的电话说，“嘿，Cass。如果不是特别紧急的情况，你能不能过几个小时再来，我觉得我还需要再睡会。”他坐回床上，并把头放回枕头上。  
“你受伤了。”  
“只是一个愤怒的鬼魂。没什么大不了的。”  
“你为什么不打电话给我?”  
“Cass,这没什么大不了的。我曾经受过比这更重的伤，而且有一些还是你带给我的。”  
Cass看上去不大高兴，“为什么这两个男人会在你的酒店房间里?”  
“我是Sherlock，“Sherlock平静地说，“在另一张床上的那个人是John·Watson医生。不过相比之下，更有趣的是你是谁?以及你是怎样出现的?”  
Cass刚张开嘴准备回答，但立即被Dean打断了，“不用跟他解释。这不是重点。”他对Sherlock说。  
“不,我必须知道,”Sherlock坚持。那个人是凭空出现的，那么他一定是某种超自然的存在,但很明显是一个盟友。  
“滚开，不想理你。”Dean说，但对Cass,他补充道,“我真的需要睡觉。明天我还要赶一整天的路。”  
Sherlock的眉毛皱了起来，他没有考虑过Dean还会去别的什么地方，Sherlock还有这么多的问题需要解答，Dean的提前离开真的很不方便。  
Cass伸出手想要触摸Dean的额头，但在他真正碰到之前,Dean伸手阻止他，“你要干什么?”  
“我只是想治疗你,”Cass回答道。  
“好吧，但仅仅是治疗。我可不需要你帮助我睡觉。”  
Cass脸上有一个小小的微笑，他轻轻的摸了Dean的额头，Dean摇摇胳膊说道，“谢谢。”在他裸露的手臂和胸部，Sherlock可以看到伤口都消失了。真是非凡的能力。  
Dean从被子底下爬回去，Cass坐在他旁边问道，“这些人为什么在这里?”  
“他们帮助我解决了昨晚的一个案子。他们都是好人,Cass。我也很好。”  
“很抱歉我必须走了。我真希望事情能尽快平息下来。”  
“我以前也是自己狩猎的。”  
“我知道，但我也知道你不愿意独处。毕竟Sam走了…”  
这时Dean的眼睛突然变得很锐利，“我不想谈论Sam。”  
“你确定你不希望我帮助你入睡吗?”  
长叹一声后Dean终于投降了，“好吧。但就这一次。”  
“当然,”Cass说,但他的微笑告诉Sherlock：这是一个熟悉的习惯。Sherlock看到当Cass再次触摸Dean的额头后，Dean立即陷入了深深的睡眠中。  
Sherlock本想开口问一些问题，但随着一阵翅膀扇动的声音，这个人又不见了,整个房间里只剩下Sherlock和两个熟睡的男人。

 

如果一年内能接触到这么多的新事物,就足以振奋Sherlock了，更不用说仅在一个晚上的时间，Sherlock发现自己已经开心得合不拢嘴。要学的东西太多了,理解并接受事实以及整个世界的新秩序。他在好奇Mycroft是否知道有关这方面的任何内容，在英国也一定有超自然的存在。  
他放下正在读的这本，并拿起另一本。这一本也是皮革的，金箔镶边,但几乎完全是活页，显然是用于研究的，封面上有一个魔鬼的标志和书名:恶魔。  
内部页面上贴满了小纸条,如果想做进一步的研究毫无疑问的会损害它。这些书都应该被扫描后存入计算机数据库中，这样的话无论在何种情况下，都会很容易的找到所需的参考资料。  
他想知道这样的猎人有多少，这样的超自然生物有多少，Dean有固定的工作吗?也许这就是他需要回去的原因，就像John一样，一直试图有一个正常稳定的工作，但自从跟Sherlock在一起后，这个想法似乎不太可能实现了。他瞥了Dean和他的行李袋一眼，在房间里的东西似乎是他仅有的财产。所以工作？不，Dean没有，或者更确切地说,这就是Dean的工作。  
现在Cass的出现使这个问题更加复杂化，善与恶的超自然生物怎么区分?Cass已经成功的治愈了Dean，但他的出现和消失就像一个魔术师一样。同时，他又不得不打电话给Dean才能找到这里。最关键的一个细节是Dean之前提到的，Cass曾经伤害过他。敌人还是盟友吗?还是他们之间是“敌人的敌人就是我的朋友”关系?似乎都有可能。  
他坐在那里，花了几分钟仔细观察并演绎Dean，年龄为30岁出头，非常英俊，自己知道并通过优秀的外表来得到他想要的东西,毫无疑问的也包括性，相比于Sherlock的聪明，Dean更为欣赏John的医学技能，或许因为Dean曾经被比他更聪明的人威胁过?  
Sherlock停下来，因为还有太多的变量是他一无所知的,他还不能得出完全令人信服的结论。而所有的信息都是他从这些杂乱无章的书中得到的,或许其中有很大部分都不是真的。最终Sherlock沮丧的意识到真正缺乏的是他的知识库，在这种情况下,如果John不在这里提供帮助的话,他或许会摇醒Dean来问他问题。  
为了缓解这种烦躁感，Sherlock只好回到了那本关于恶魔的书中。他需要更多的信息,毫无疑问这是一个充满犯罪的生活,一种他从没经历过的生活,这种一无所知的感觉成功的挑起了Sherlock的兴趣。  
John是第一个醒来的，但他看起来有些紧张，因为他的脚正对着Sherlock的臀部。  
“早上好,”Sherlock说。  
“哦!对不起。早上好。”John伸了个懒腰，发出一两声呻吟后，将头上的被子扯下然后下了床，他的头发都是歪的。  
“一切都好吗?”  
“非常好,”Sherlock随意的说，“但是有个人在半夜突然空降，治好了Dean，并成功让他入睡，然后又突然消失了。完全没有使用门和窗户。”  
John哼了一声。“对。这是一头独角兽吗?”  
“你自己去看,如果你不相信我的话。”  
John看起来充满好奇和怀疑,于是他站了起来，移动到Dean身边。在他睡觉之前，Dean受伤手臂上的伤口明显可见，但是现在John发现甚至连针缝的痕迹都消失了。“确实如此,”John最后说到，“到底是谁干的?”  
“更合适的问题是什么,”Sherlock说,“但他们不愿意满足我的好奇心。”  
John对Sherlock咧嘴笑了笑，“你可真是个糟糕的人。”  
“Dean也这么说,”Sherlock冷淡地回复道。  
“我们应该回自己的酒店了。我们需要收拾行李，我们的航班就在几小时后。”John走进浴室，开始洗漱。  
“但我还有问题需要问Dean,”当John从浴室出来时听到Sherlock这么说道。

 

John的手相互交叉放在大腿上，他撅着嘴唇有些坐立不安的样子。Sherlock知道John明白他有充分的理由来担心，而Sherlock也正是这么想的。  
“你的意思是，我们今天不回家吗?”  
“很有可能是这样的。”一个短促的停顿后，Sherlock笑了，他仿佛双手在紧握着胜利，“John，想想看。一个真正的连环杀手，我永远不会再无聊。”  
“但我们在伦敦还有自己的生活啊，起码我在伦敦是有生活的。”  
“啊？”Sherlock说道，总是这样半路出岔子，他从没考虑过John可能不想同他一起呆在这里。  
“你俩都他妈的给我闭嘴,”Dean咆哮着，“我要睡觉。”  
“哦，别胡说了,”Sherlock争辩道,“很明显你已经完全清醒了，而且已经到吃早餐的时间了，我们请客。”  
对食物的诱惑促使Dean下了床，他走进浴室。  
这边，John则看起来一副忧心忡忡的样子，他的眉间紧锁着皱纹，双肩紧绷，“Sherlock…”  
“什么生活,John?”Sherlock不耐烦的打断道，“Lestrade可能会想念我的大脑,但他绝对不会想念我本人。而你的工作又很无聊， Mrs. Hudson 可以很容易的找到美国人，从而取代我们成为租户。为了这些微不足道的琐事，难道我们真的要放弃能够研究这些奇妙事情的机会?”  
“可是伦敦是我的家，我的祖国，我的朋友们也在那里。”  
“我又不是强迫你成为一名美国公民。我们只需要跟Dean呆上一段时间，并学习这些‘新知识’。我估计他也没有多少东西可以教的，所以不会花很长的时间，我保证。”  
“嘿,去你妈的,你这个伙计,”Dean的声音突然插进来，他静悄悄的走出浴室，几本没有引起Sherlock的注意，这又是Dean的一个让Sherlock颇为惊叹的技能。  
“我不会训练任何人，尤其是你。”  
Sherlock忽略这个不友好的答案，并继续问道，“有多少这样愤怒的鬼魂或者恶魔?”  
“多得数不清。”  
“所以案子总是一个接一个吗?”此时幸福的泡沫在Sherlock的头顶飘荡，有趣事情永远也做不完，这简直就像在过圣诞节一样。  
“尽管有时你必须努力寻找才能找到一个案子，但它们总会伴随着一些奇怪的事情发生，这一点倒比较方便。”但Dean怒视着Sherlock，并继续补充道，“猎磨人有时也会死。你或许也会被杀掉，如果你干这行久的话。”  
“我在家乡的时候总是追捕杀人犯，所以我经常处于危险之中。”  
“哦，人，”Dean以轻视的态度嘲笑道，好像这就是二者的差异。  
对Sherlock来说，他完全赞同Dean的观点，“就是那样!”  
Dean瞬间惊慌的发现自己似乎陷入了一种特别的讨论，他可不是在跟Sherlock商讨某种协议，“我还是不会教你的。除此之外,如果你那么肯定我没有多少可以教的，你大可以他妈的自学，或者去其他什么地方，比如回到伦敦,去那里猎杀恶魔。”  
“别生气,”Sherlock轻描淡写地说，“我不能这么做的原因，就是找不到真正懂的人来教我，但你放心，我很聪明，所以会学得很快。”  
Dean目瞪口呆的看着John问道，“你为什么要跟这种家伙混在一起?”  
“他能让生活变得有趣许多。”  
“那你怎么还没死,”Sherlock反问Dean，“按你刚才的理论，再考虑你已经从事这一行很久了。”  
“你什么意思?你根本就不了解我。”  
“不，我知道的比你想象的多。我知道你是如何开始这样的生活：当你还是一个孩子的时候，你的母亲被一个恶魔杀害了。我知道你的父亲选择了复仇，但他把你和你弟弟也拖进了这样的生活，不管你们愿不愿意。”  
“闭嘴,”Dean冲他吼道，“你是怎么知道的?”  
“额，这是就是他天才的部分,”John抱歉地说，“至少我个人认为这是他最出色的地方,尽管我也被告知这也是他不招人喜欢的原因。”

 

突然Cass凭空出现在他们中间，他忽视Sherlock和John的存在，直接对Dean说，“Dean,我很高兴能赶在你离开之前，因为你需要去北卡罗莱纳州。”  
“为什么?我以为我是要去科罗拉多州。”  
“你是怎么治愈他的?”这时John晃进Cass的视线。  
Cass盯着John看了很长一段时间，长到让Sherlock相信一定有事发生了，但他却不知道到底是什么。Sherlock靠近John，想看清Cass的脸，但Cass的眼睛在探索着什么，好像了解有关John的一切，但最后无论他从John身上发现了什么，Cass都是满意的，因为他的脸上露出了柔和的微笑。  
Dean拉扯着Cass的大衣，“嘿，重点在这儿，北卡罗莱纳到底有什么?”  
“在阿什维尔，有大量的恶魔活动，但他们画了防止我进入的符号。”  
“这可真是太棒了,”Dean嘟囔着。  
“删去符号后,我就能帮你。”  
“真好。你总是让它听起来会容易,但是不知为何老是事与愿违。”  
“或许我们可以提供帮助,”Sherlock连忙说道，这可是一个绝妙的好机会。  
不过，这次轮到Sherlock来接受Cass这种评价般的目光了。对Sherlock来说很难在这种专注的注视下保持不动，但他尽量显得很镇定，并努力不动声色的回望着Cass，试图明白对方在思考什么。可Cass的脸却错开了，他指着John但目光依然停留在Sherlock身上，最终Cass说道，“你的灵魂和命运取决于这个人。”Sherlock个人认为这是一个荒谬的笑话，但私下里他加快的心跳却诉说着相反的事实。  
“你要坚定的呆在他身边，”Cass严肃的对John说道，“因为在光明与黑暗之间，他总是游走于一条相当危险的道路。”  
然后Cass转向Dean，“你需要帮助。让他们帮助你吧。”  
Dean皱起眉头，“他是一个混蛋。”很明显指的是Sherlock。  
“你曾经对我的评价比这糟糕的多,”Cass伴着一个亲密的笑容说道。  
“好吧，至少你还有用。”  
“嘿，等等，我还没有同意,”John抗议道，Sherlock可以看出Cass的自行决定惹恼了他，“我不能去北卡罗莱纳。我们下午还要赶回家的飞机。”当说到“回家”一词时，John眼神犀利的看着Sherlock。  
“带上他们，”Cass再次无视他们俩个。  
“你又不是我老板，”Dean像个孩子一样反驳道。  
这时Cass走近Dean，用一种极低的声音交谈。Sherlock觉得就算是偷听也很难听清楚，而且这样的做话意图就太明显了，所以他将注意力转向一个切实的问题。  
“John。”  
“帮助警察是不是不够刺激?”John终于生气的咆哮道，“现在你想去收拾愤怒的鬼魂和恶魔，那些毫无人性的邪恶生物？他们唯一的目标就是摧毁，而且大部分都是基于自己的错综复杂、混淆是非的逻辑和可笑的复仇?你准备好为了这些东西而放弃自己的生活吗?并强迫我也放弃我的吗?”  
John的愤怒突然带来了一个严肃的问题，“不!”Sherlock脱口而出，至少不能毁了John的生活，John不能死。“也许你应该回到伦敦。这是最好的选择。”John可以回到一个相对安全的生活，一个远离Sherlock的生活。他故意忽视自己内心一想到没有John·Watson存在的人生，就恨不得一拳打在墙上的那部分心情。  
John固执的怒视着Sherlock，显然他既不能接受留下来的方案，也不能接受不管Sherlock而独自离开的计划。  
“John,听我说。”  
John依然在生气，准确的说，是非常的生气，他虽然听着，但牙齿紧咬,身体绷直，就好像在准备随时可能遭受的攻击,就好像在试图决定当子弹飞来时朝哪个方向躲避比较理智。  
“我不能…”这时Sherlock突然语塞，因为他不知道接下来该如何说。尤其是当Sherlock脑海中的机器在不停的运转时，唯一能够缓解的就是一个能够占据他所有精力的案子出现，可没有这样的案子时，Sherlock就会产生一种深深的无用感。  
“如果我不能有效的利用，那么这种天才，这种智慧，这种能力又有什么用呢?”  
“你在使用它,是它帮助你抓捕罪犯。”  
“但这是任何人都可以做的。”  
“对，可他们不如你,”John反驳道。  
“没错，但是走过一些弯路后，他们最终还是会成功的。”  
“这么说，你真的要我自己一个人回伦敦吗?”

 

“当然不是,不要犯傻了,”Sherlock不满的说，“是你指责我想让你放弃自己的生活,但是反过来讲，如果没有我的话，你肯定会更安全，无论是在这里还是在伦敦。”  
“哦！那我说过我想要一个安全的生活吗?”  
“那你为什么一直不肯接受我的提议呢?”Sherlock质问道。  
“因为我也从来没有说过我想要一个更加危险的生活。”  
“但我可以做到的，不，是我们可以做到的。你已经了解某些超自然的生物，即使Dean也这样认为。和我一起呆在这里吧，John，我们会成为最佳的组合。”哦，这才是Sherlock想要的生活，他似乎可以感觉到飙升的肾上腺激素，这是多么令人期待的新生活啊。一想到以后将要过的每一天，Sherlock就兴奋得难以置信。  
“你会选择继续留下来，即使在我坚持我要回去?”  
Sherlock本能的想说“不”,因为他知道这会使John感觉好一点,并且会加大说服他试一试的可能性。但Sherlock还是想说“对”，因为他怎么可能选择离开呢?不过他不想身边没有John的陪伴，而且他也知道现在的伦敦在他眼中也不会显得那么无聊了,因为Sherlock可以在伦敦狩猎鬼魂。但问题在于：他真的不知道要寻找什么样的线索,对Sherlock来说这可是相当丢脸的承认。可是纵观他的生活经验,他也想不出一个合理的解决方案。  
John眯着眼睛,在仔细观察过Sherlock后，突然他的脸上出现了一个大大的笑容，“我还真没想到你的大脑竟然会认真的思考这个问题，我相当感动于你至少想过它。”  
“我想的是你和我,我希望我们都在这里。”这是最诚实的答案。  
“两个星期,”John最终妥协道，“我们可以去那些恶魔出没的地方，我们帮忙，然后,我们讨论整件事。但是，如果我们中任何一个在这次行动中差点死掉的话,我们就立即回家。”  
“好。”但Sherlock已经在盘算着这个计划能给他带来什么，或许将给他更多的时间来说服John能够呆得久一点，当然，Sherlock首先要确保自己或John什么也不会发生。  
于此同时，Dean和Cass似乎也结束了他们之间的谈话。  
Dean不情愿地说,“好吧，你可以跟来。”  
但几乎是同一秒,John脱口而出，“我们会和你们一起去的。”  
“嗯,”Cass点点头,然后就像来时一样突然消失了。  
Dean发出了一声诅咒，“我就讨厌他这样。”  
“他,究竟是什么?”Sherlock好奇的问道,真希望这次能得到一个直接明晰的答案。  
“干你屁事。我是同意你能来,并不意味着你可以窥探我的个人隐私。我要去洗个澡，估计一个小时。”Dean抓了一些衣服,他为了防止Sherlock跟进浴室,用力把门关上。  
Sherlock在Dean消失进浴室后，突然跳向空中，并疯狂地笑道，“太棒了!”  
John则在一边无可奈何的叹了口气。  
尽管依然带着得意的疯狂，但Sherlock还是有条不紊的说,“现在，我们有很多事要做，虽然只有一个小时的时间。我有点怀疑他会试图甩掉我们。”  
“你真的这么认为?”John问，他的声音里有一丝不赞同。  
“恶魔猎手,”Sherlock忘我的喊道，“John,我们将成为恶魔猎人!”他突然拿起钥匙。  
“喂，你在做什么?”  
“带着它，这样他就没法独自离开我们了。”  
“我们将要跟Dean一起被困在同一辆车内数小时，你确定做一些肯定会惹他发飙的事是一种理智的行为吗？！”  
“那好吧。我呆在这里，你去带点吃的东西回来。”  
“不,”John说着并选择坐了下来，“还是你去吧。很明显Dean比较喜欢我。如果他出来,发现只有你坐在这里,那我估计在我出去的这段时间里，你可能随时会命归西天。”  
Sherlock皱起了眉头，“可是我完全不知道我们在哪里。”这并不是他最终不能解决的问题，但是目前，Sherlock的时间很宝贵（只有一小时），此时去花费精力记住一个估计再也不会来的城市的每条街，简直就是浪费大脑内存的愚蠢行为。  
“哦,我的上帝啊,你真是太没用了。”John抱怨的拉开大门，“如果在我回来的时候发现你们不在了,那我就毫不犹豫的飞回伦敦了，在没有你的情况下。”  
Sherlock有点生气于John的不信任,“我都已经说了我们要一起,不是吗?”  
Sherlock已经不记得最后一次他被这样要求做出一个正式的保证。  
“而且你要坐在后座上。”  
对Sherlock来说这都不算重点，他几乎都没有把目光从手里拿的书上移开，“好。”  
“很好。”John最后点点头出了门。  
而Sherlock的身体还沉浸在极度的亢奋中，就像刚刚经历了一场酣战，他似乎已经能看到自己新网站的标题:Sherlock—恶魔猎手。想到这里，Sherlock不由得高兴的大叫一声,然后拿出手机，他有一些短信需要发送。  
Sherlock找到Mycroft的名字并输入:现住美国。猎杀恶魔。


	2. Sherlock发现有些东西会咬人

“我们到了吗?”  
“哦，我的老天爷啊,”Dean忍不住牢骚道，“你这种烦人劲堪比Sammy，尽管那时他才五岁。我们只开了两个小时，好吗！”  
Sherlock故意无视从John那里传来咯咯的笑声，他赌气般的坐回去。  
“地图是放在那里吗?“John伸手指着前座的抽屉问道。  
“和其他一些东西,”Dean警告他。  
Sherlock凑过去想仔细看看“其他东西”到底指的什么。  
John打开箱子的盖子，拿出一些看上去像是证件的东西。  
“你是联邦调查局的?”Sherlock指着其中一个摊在John膝盖上的证件问道。  
于是John把这本单独挑出来递给Sherlock，并把其他的一同放回箱子内，同时无视Dean的小声抱怨。  
Sherlock立即仔细观察，很显然这个证件是仿制的，照片是粘上去的,字体不仅不匹配，排列也不整齐。“这些真的有用吗?”他有点轻蔑地问。  
“当然了,”Dean自信的回答，“没有人会特别注意徽章的，而且如果真的有人怀疑，我还有专门的朋友来帮忙接答质疑电话。”  
但Sherlock还是不屑的哼了一声。  
“对偷警察的徽章是为了好玩或者方便时使用的人来说，是没有资格去评价别人的,”John一边总结一边继续在箱子里一堆的假证件中扒拉美国地图。  
“我可以在这上面写字吗?”  
Dean耸耸肩表示无所谓。  
John打开地图，然后凝视了很长一段时间后,在两个特定的点各画一个圆圈，“在这里,”他向Sherlock解释道，“这就是我们最开始的地方,列克星顿市,马萨诸塞州,下一个就是我们将要去的地方，北卡罗来纳州的阿什维尔。”  
“那我们现在在哪里?”  
Dean把地图抓过来扫了一眼说道，“康涅狄格州的哈特福特,”John对着另一个点也圈了一下,然后把整个地图递给Sherlock。  
Sherlock皱着眉头研究地图。“我们才刚刚开始,”他恍然大悟抱怨道。  
“总路程大概要花15个小时,”Dean在一旁窃笑道。  
Sherlock惊慌失措的进一步打开地图,这是他第一次认认真真的看美利坚合众国的地图。  
“这个国家真大。”  
“对，”John点点头，“确实如此。”  
“我们当初是怎么想的，难道我们真的能赢得这场战争吗?他们还说我傲慢。”Sherlock开始公开嘲笑历史上发动独立战争的君王,竟然对这么大的一个国家发起战争。  
“Sherlock,”John震惊的盯着他。  
“怎么了?”Sherlock回望着John的脸，他转了转眼珠，“哦,这又是关于常识的吗？就像首相是谁,或者太阳绕着月亮一样?”  
“是地球绕着太阳转,是，这就是常识性的,”John无奈的说，“十三个殖民地?没有任何印象?”  
“毫无疑问,这些都属于我删除的不必要信息中的一部分。”  
“你确定他不是一个智障?”Dean再次向John确认，“即使是我也知道十三殖民地。”  
Sherlock开始拒绝讨论这个话题，他又回到地图的研究中。继续看着地图使Sherlock意识到或许整个英国都不会比明尼苏达州大太多，于是他开始数数。  
“五十个，”John突然说。  
Sherlock抬头迷茫的看着他，“什么?”  
“我的意思是有五十个州。尽管还有一个两特殊的地区，不过我从没搞明白过。”John在一旁继续解释道。  
“哦，怪不得！你的大脑中存储了太多没用的信息，以至于你都没法从中选取重要的部分了，”Sherlock不满的评价。  
“好吧，如果你真的打算成为一个猎人的话，你最好知道每个州的名字，”Dean恼怒的插入。  
有趣的是Dean在捍卫John，为什么他要替John说话?  
“不过在我看来,坐飞机将在这种规模国家进行有效移动的工具。”  
“哦，前提是我能顺利通过安检，我相信航空公司可以完全没有任何问题的就把我的所有武器没收,”Dean反驳道。  
那唯一的方法就只有开车了，Sherlock被迫接受这个无法改变的事实，即便这是一个极其荒谬的浪费时间的方法。他退回到座位里，选择继续阅读那些书。这本描述的是一个猎人普通的狩猎生活，Sherlock相信里面有相当成分的艺术修饰和夸张，但是这本书肯定还含有一些特别信息，不然Dean是不会留着它的。可Sherlock反过来一想，觉得之前的想法不一定正确，因为Dean相比于学术研究型更倾向于是行动型的人物。

 

这时Sherlock的电话发出“哔-哔”声，他从口袋里掏出来看到：  
致:Sherlock  
别干蠢事。马上回家。  
MH  
对Mycroft来说这个回复可是花了相当长的时间，毕竟他是三个小时前就发过去的。  
Sherlock笑着回复。  
致:MYCROFT  
不。我现在不无聊。  
SH  
当然Sherlock目前是无聊,但那是由于漫长的车程造成的。一旦他们到达目的地,他知道那时他是绝对不会再无聊的。  
之后是一个漫长的间歇，或许有几分钟的时间，正当Sherlock自己在思考所有Mycroft可能出现的回复时，手机传来“哔”的一声,他读到：  
致:Sherlock  
在任何情况下你都应该与DEAN WINCHESTER保持距离。  
MH  
Sherlock对这个回复并不开心，因为它证明了Mycroft不仅知道他目前的“老师”，而且肯定还知道有关恶魔的事情。Mycroft总是比Sherlock先接触到有趣的事情，这真令人火大。  
“怎么了?”John透过后视镜好奇的问道。  
Sherlock把电话递给他。  
John挑起眉毛，“Mycroft知道Dean?”  
“Mycroft又是哪个?”  
“Sherlock的哥哥,”John回答。  
“你妈妈是讨厌你们,还是怎么的?”Dean不解的问道，“Mycroft?Sherlock?”

Sherlock给他一个凶狠目光，似乎在挑战Dean是否敢继续对他们的名字发表评论。  
John转过身,这样，当他说话时就可以看着Sherlock了，“Mycroft到底是怎么知道Dean的?”  
“哦，Mycroft知道这世界上所有的事情,”Sherlock不耐烦的说道，“我深深的鄙视他这点。”但另一个角度上讲，每当Mycroft特别告诉Sherlock不要做什么时，他总是会固执的干下去，这是打发时间的好机会。  
“好吧，那他为什么要告诉你，不要和Dean接触?”John看着莫名其妙的短信问道。  
“喂，你这是什么意思?”Dean问道,并设法瞥一下手机屏幕。  
“Sherlock这位替英国政府工作的哥哥…”John开始试着从头解释。  
“他就是英国政府,”结果被Sherlock粗暴的打断。  
“对对。但不管怎样，他似乎以一种相当令人不安的方式洞察着一切,”John终于成功的完成这句话。  
“他知道我?”Dean警觉的反问道，他当即决定踩下刹车，把车停到路边好好的弄清楚整个事情，“他是怎么知道我?”  
Sherlock原本是双手抱肘的姿势，此刻他身体前倾对着Dean皱了皱眉，说道，“我不知道。”这时他的电话又响了。  
致:Sherlock  
我从你的沉默中得出你已经开始了，是我说的太迟了。  
但你必须明白一点:Dean Winchester不会死，但是你会。  
立即离开他。  
MH  
哈，这可是有趣的消息。他分别给John和Dean看了短信。  
“请解释。”  
“我也会死的好不好,”Dean似乎被冒犯了，就好像不死身是贴在他身上的一个错误的标签，“我是死过很多次，老实说死亡可不好玩。”  
这Sherlock让眉毛挑了起来，“你已经死了很多次?哦，你肯定是想表达你有很多次几乎死了。”  
“算了，这不是关键。因为你的哥哥知道我已经不是特别坏的消息了，现在的重点是万一你有个三长两短，我这时候就特别受欢迎了。”  
Sherlock严肃的看着Dean，他发现自己很难消化Dean刚才说的话。也许Dean是暗示在漫长的汽车旅行中，会有无数的女服务员自动的投入Dean的怀抱，但结合语境，这明显不是Dean要表达的意思，于是Sherlock追问到，“什么受欢迎?”  
这时John开口了。又一次，他比Sherlock先抓住了隐含的意思。这不公平，总是当Sherlock还在门口徘徊时，John就已经能快速的把握新的生活节奏了。  
“你指的是成为嫌疑犯，对吗?”John试探的询问Dean，“我怀疑你在对抗一些超自然生物时也打破了某些法律条文吧?”  
“然后他们把一切结果都往最坏的方向考虑，并将最终所造成的损失归咎于我,而不是刚刚被我杀掉的怪物身上。当然连个谢谢也没有，”然后Dean苦闷地补充道,“我目前在通缉犯的名单上。”  
“而且你还欠我一个解释,”Sherlock不依不饶的问，“什么叫做你死过?”  
Dean挥舞着一只手好像在驱赶讨厌的蚊子，“你哥哥在政府到底干的是哪种工作?他是警察吗?”  
Sherlock翻了一下眼珠，继续发短信。  
致:MYCROFT  
你没有权力使Dean Winchester被捕。  
SH  
对着Dean他接着问，“真的死过?”Dean，从以往Sherlock对他的认识来讲，除了狩猎恶魔以外，他似乎过着极其单调乏味的生活，但如今Dean似乎已经成功的向Sherlock证明了自己原来是一个美味的迷题。  
Dean明显地在磨牙，他发动起车子，并回到马路上，“千万别告诉他我们在哪。”  
“或许他已经知道,”John无奈的说道，“他们兄弟有时真的很烦人。”  
“他会给我制造麻烦吗?”Dean问道。  
“绝对的，”Sherlock抱怨道。这时他的电话再次响起。  
致:Sherlock  
具Dean Winchester的记录，可以得出一个不可否认的事实，即他总是站在危险的漩涡中央，超自然的活动经常在他周围发生。  
MH  
“真好,”Sherlock低声评论道，但他选择不回应这条短信，并把手机放进口袋里。到目前为止Dean都在用沉默来拒绝讨论所有有关他“已死”的话题，嗯，奇怪的举动。不过，Sherlock确信他最终会听到全部的故事，尽管可能不会出现Dean实际上已经死了的状况，但也不能立即排除这个潜在的可能。和John经历这些后，使Sherlock重新思索，那些在过去以为是荒谬不可能的事情，现在看来也不是完完全全不存在的。

 

他们刚刚穿越边境进入北卡罗莱纳时，Sherlock的手机突然响了，他掏出来，用手指滑过底部打开文本。  
致:Sherlock  
要不惜一切代价的避开女巫。  
MH  
“女巫?”Sherlock大叫道，他曾经读到过有描写女巫的书。  
“我讨厌女巫,”Dean突然反应强烈的接道，“她们太差劲了。”  
这时Castiel突然出现在车的后座上，Dean吓得几乎冲出马路，就连Sherlock也惊得心跳快了几拍。Sherlock的大脑现在就像失控的赛车，冲撞着数百条随着这个男人的每次出现而被打破的物理定律。他的出现是棘手的问题。  
“上帝啊,Cass,下次提前给人一点警示好吗?不过，你是怎么找到我的?”  
“Sherlock和John，你们好。”Castiel很自然的打完招呼后对Dean说，“有新的情况出现。”  
“女巫?”Sherlock满怀希望的问道，能够在一天之内连续违抗Mycroft的指示，实在是一件让人心情无比舒畅的事。  
“对,”Castiel颇为惊讶的承认。  
Sherlock不由得咧嘴一笑。  
“他妈的,”Dean粗暴的咒骂道，“他妈的,他妈的,他妈的。有多少?”  
“我还无法确定准确的人数。”  
“你又是怎么知道有巫婆的？那现在怎么办?”Dean问道，尽管他正盯着Castiel分发的一个个小包，Dean伸手接过一个并把它塞进口袋里。  
Castiel也递给Sherlock一个，然后他伸向前座将最后一个递给John，并说道，“这些应该能够提供一些保护。”  
“真见鬼。”Dean摇了摇头，甩开放在方向盘上的手，然后抖了抖肩说道，“那么,具体怎么走?”  
“在我的能力范围内，我会尽可能的指引你。然后你必须自己继续前进，见到那些符号，并消除它们，这样我才能进去。”  
“我敢打赌一定是那群女巫画了这些玩意来保护自己，”Dean愁眉苦脸地抱怨。  
“如果是这样的符号，那么你可能只需要消除其中任何一个就行。”Castiel补充道，然后他拿出一张照片，上面大致勾勒出的符号让Sherlock有种熟悉感,“ 但是如果她们做足了准备，”这次Castiel举起的一张纸上有两个快速绘制的符号,“那我们就面临着一个更大的问题了。”  
“这意味着什么?”Dean问道。  
“它们都需要被摧毁，而且每一个都会有对应的一个连接到外面的墙。”  
“那怎么才能破坏他们?”Sherlock好奇的问道。  
“在符号的边线上砍出一个缺口就行，”Dean继续解释道，“就像用手指把一圈盐线弄断一样，当然你要是愿意用斧头把墙砸烂也行。”  
这意味着Sherlock需要一个合适的武器，Dean后备箱中的小刀或比较有用。他拿起其中的一张图，问，“它们是用什么做的?”尽管Sherlock指的是符号，但他的手指却不停的在摆弄那个小袋子，Sherlock对里面的内容相当好奇。  
“我更希望她们其实不知道自己画的是放逐天使的符号,”Dean说道，他再次故意忽视Sherlock的问题，“她们成功的排斥你已经够糟糕了,我可不希望她们还有能力把你直接送走。”Dean深深的叹了口气，然后咒骂道，“他妈的。”他将车移到路边，不知道从哪里掏出一盒磁带放入车内，突然间车厢里被大声的音乐充斥着。  
“你有必要这样吗?”Sherlock喊道，尽管他正在内心中玩味着“天使”这个词。  
“没错,”Dean大声回答,并就此结束谈话，他重新拨动方向盘，“你在喋喋一次，我就把音量调到最大。”  
Sherlock皱着眉头，然后扭头望向John，却发现John的嘴角在微微上翘，仿佛在强忍着发笑。毫无疑问的是,他将Dean刚才的行为联想到Sherlock的平时，但这是完全不公平的嘛。Sherlock愤怒的缩回去，只要在他学会所需要的知识后,他就和John买一辆自己的汽车。  
自热而然的Castiel选择在那时消失。Sherlock花了相当一段时间，试图提出各种合理的原因来解释他到底是如何做到“来无影去无踪”的,尽管翻阅了几乎所有现有的书籍，寻找各种有关天使或女巫的条目，但也没有找到任何有用的信息，那就暂时先不考虑这个问题吧。于是，Sherlock打开那个小包，偷偷地趁没有人注意的时候，娴熟的将里面的东西倒在手上仔细研究。

 

当他们终于找到那个地方,并开车扫视一周后，发现有价值的信息并不多，于是Dean决定等到天黑后再进去。  
从外面看,它似乎是一个养老院，上面破破烂烂的挂着几个字:山茱萸护理和康复中心，大概是由于院子里充满了山茱萸而得名。根据总的占地面积，Sherlock觉得这不是一个太大的建筑，员工也不会超过三十个，从锈迹斑斑的外表看来，可能实际人数会更少。  
在一个购物中心的对面Dean将车停好，他们旁边的店铺有几个已经倒闭，还有一些是由于时间原因而关门。大型停车场有很多灯，其中有一部分足以照亮养老院。但是他们选择停在一个黑暗的角落,周围只有碎玻璃映在地上的反光。  
在路的尽头还有一个封闭的工地，不少小房子零散的罗列在周围。而在路的另一边就是养老院了，大片的山茱萸抵着木头篱笆。当Sherlock扫视着养老院的全貌时，某样东西引起了他的注意，“在那里,”他指出，“我看到一双鞋，顺便说一下它们肯定是属于某双脚的，而脚的主人很明显现在正在躺着。”  
John立即把门打开要冲出去，但Dean的速度更快，他赶在John有所行动之前又将车门关上。“别慌，首先听好了。”Dean等到Sherlock和John的注意力都集中在他身上后继续说道，“现在最糟糕的情况是，尽管所有人还在那里，但从员工到病人不是死了就是已经被恶魔附身。所以不要轻易帮助任何人，直到我告诉你可以，否则你就会以极快的速度奔向死亡。恶魔特别爱玩弄你的思维，在有女巫帮助下的恶魔只会更加变本加厉的把你当猴子耍。”  
“可我不能就这样干等着而不去帮——”John开始争辩。  
“哦，是的，你完全可以，”Dean冷静的解释道,“因为如果他们已经死了,那么无论你做什么都是于事无补的。而如果他们是快死了,那么你什么也做不了，除非我们先除掉造成他们这种状况的怪物。但是如果万幸他们没有死，他们完全可以等着，因为我们的首要目标是清除各种现在和潜在的危险。如果我们真的发现还有安然无恙的人在那里，我们可以试着救他们,但是不要期望太高。恶魔喜欢制造混乱。”  
John失望的眼睛是显而易见的，他张开嘴好像要争论但随后还是选择闭上，John双手紧握的拳头放在大腿上。  
“我也希望能够拯救所有人，但是这次狩猎有点不同。平常治疗救人都是Cass的工作,通常他都会自己搞定，而我只是偶尔搭把手，但现在没有我们的帮助他什么也做不了，所以先兵后医。”Dean不放心的再次确认，“你能做到，对吧?”  
John不情愿地点了点头。  
而对Sherlock，Dean则认命般的说,“尽量不要让我们都死掉,好吗?”  
Sherlock向他射出了自己能够产生的最严厉目光。  
Dean叹了口气,“我不敢相信我将把你们两个放在那里。这真是一个坏主意。”  
在充分考虑问题的严重性后，John问道，“那我们呆在这里会不会更好?我不想妨碍你的正常狩猎。”  
Sherlock可不这么认为，会妨碍Dean吗？会的，他绝对会的。但为此就让他放弃愤怒的鬼魂和邪恶的女巫吗？不，绝对不可能。  
“不,Cass是对的,我确实需要帮助。所以计划是这样的。我们进去后先观察情况。如果你们发现符号是最简单的，那么就随便破坏一个，这样我就能把Cass喊出来。但是如果你们看到的是另一种，那么我们将不得不找到所有的符号。最重要的是，千万不要让别人看到你。”说完，Dean发出一阵苦闷的笑声。  
“什么事这么好笑?”  
“事实上,我知道他们在等着我们。对我来说,无论如何，他们总是在等着我，我只是不知道他们在做什么而已。现在也没有封印好打破的，尽管如此，我还是怀疑他们可能在搞一些大的东西。”Dean的嘴唇紧闭，“我讨厌有用的信息这么少。”  
“我相信他们正试图把Lucifer从笼子里放出来。”Castiel突然说道，前一秒还空着的后座现在已经被他占据了，“他们是不会成功的,但这样或许可以打开一个洞,将其他恶魔放出来。”  
Dean皱起了眉头,闭上眼睛思考了一会儿,长长的呼出一口气,然后重新振作起来。Sherlock可以看到他强烈的决心。“好吧,计划分成两部分。第一，破坏相应的符号,让Cass也可以帮忙揍一些坏蛋。第二，如果你们看到一座祭坛或者看起来像一个严肃仪式的东西，二话不说弄砸它。最后，不要让自己挂掉。”然后他打开车门，“让我们准备好武器。”

 

Sherlock是第一个窜出车的。  
Dean打开后备箱，解开行李袋，拿出一把手枪，寇特，Sherlock想,然后Dean将它塞在裤子后面的腰带里。  
Dean交给John一把锯齿刀，并嘱咐道，“好消息是这个玩意能杀死恶魔，坏消息是它也能杀死人类,除非你刺的伤口不致命。这种情况下，你可能不会杀死恶魔，因为他们会利用这个机会逃走。当人类体内寄宿的恶魔可以被驱散时，意味着我们可以拯救他们。明白了吗?”  
尽管Sherlock和John都在点头，但对此时的Sherlock来说，他唯一想做的就是迫不及待地冲进去,有那么多需要观察和学习的东西在等着他。  
“Sherlock,”John大声斥责道，“你注意听他说话。”  
“我知道,”Sherlock暴躁地回答，“不要杀死任何人类，被恶魔附身的除外。”命令非常简洁，但让Sherlock异常兴奋的是他将面对一种完全未知的境况。他真的无法回忆上一次面临这种兴奋时的情景，因为这种机会少之又少。Sherlock迫不及待的搓着双手，有这么多潜在的危险可能出现!当然,他必须先确保John不能受到任何伤害，这是至关重要的。  
“我将在这里等待你的电话,”Castiel看起来忧心忡忡，“如果太危险就立即返回。”  
Sherlock感觉到John正看着自己，而Dean则翻了一下眼睛，Sherlock不由得注意到狂野的火焰在Dean的眼中燃烧。  
Dean递给Sherlock第二把刀，“用这个来破坏你找到的任何符号,”他解释道。然后Dean将另一把手枪上完膛后递给Sherlock。Sherlock检查一遍确保安全后，也有模有样的将它塞在自己的腰带上。然后John接过一把猎枪,一把手枪和一个玻璃瓶。“圣水，”Dean解释并递过去一包盐,“恶魔讨厌盐。”同时，Dean又拿出一把斧头。  
Sherlock想排除一切杂物，锁定自己的位置,便于将来检索。但他却发现自己着迷般的盯着John，看他娴熟的摆弄手上的武器,目光专注而危险。怎么会有人个子不高，却能表现出这么强的控制力。Sherlock沉思道，这又是一个关于John的悖论。  
“你要按我说的去做,”Dean严肃的说道，“因为我需要知道在关键的时候，我能够依靠你。如果我发出一个命令，你能够坚定不移的按我说的去做吗？”  
John点了点头，Sherlock也跟着点点头，尽管Dean只是看了他一眼,很短的时间，但Sherlock还是发现了其中的差别：先是愤怒的一瞥，然后是认命般的放弃，最后一个无奈的翻眼珠而结束。  
收拾妥当后，他们三个绕到疗养院的背后。靠近后发现这栋建筑比想象的还要破旧。多年失修的迹象到处都是：窗户破了好几个，墙边种的植被和鲜花也和房子一样接近死亡，地上都是龟裂的口子。  
Dean透过其中一个破窗户瞄了一眼，然后他摇了摇头,继续向前移动。当接近后面的设施后，Dean又偷偷看了一次，但他很快就从窗口移开。“两个恶魔和一个女人,我猜是一个女巫。”然后他又快速的瞥了一眼，“但我看不出是否有一个符号在。窗户太脏了。”  
他示意他们走到一个窗口前,这个窗口可能通到一个地下室。Dean警惕的看了看周围,然后蹲下来,试着把它打开。然后他把自己的斧子递给John,优雅的纵身一跃,Dean就翻进了地下室，并从John手里接过斧头。  
John瞬间反应过来，他把自己的猎枪递给Sherlock，然后像Dean一样，只是很不优雅的跃进去，既便如此John发出的噪音也很小。于是在不到一分钟的时间里，他们三个都进入这座大楼，然后Dean将窗户关上。  
整个房子给人以不自然的沉静，Sherlock发现自己在颤抖。他以前从来没有让自己情感的部分掌控过身体，因为他不需要，Sherlock可以通过自己的能力轻易地查明真相。但是当面对这个地方时，有一些东西明显不对，这不禁使Sherlock怀疑这里的居民是否全都活着。令Sherlock自豪的是,他可以控制自己的想象，但是即使如此，这个建筑闻起来也充满了死亡和绝望。

 

自从他们进入这个房间后，Dean就开始默默地检查。这个房间很大，可能占了整个一层，Sherlock猜这里是用于储藏的:成堆的衣服,成箱的毛巾、卫生纸、瓶装水和基本的医疗用品,还有一部分东西上面标有名字，大概是寄存在这里的、不适合放于房间内的财产。  
突然Sherlock听到一个轻微的打击声,而且只有一瞬间,他刚开始以为是自己快速的心跳声，但Sherlock移到墙上,并把手放在表面时，他明显的感受到在墙的另一面传来有节奏的振动声。“在那里,”Sherlock悄悄的对他们说。  
Dean也加入他,把手在墙上。  
现在Sherlock感觉声音在接近,他甚至可以听到某人从喉咙深处嘶喊着一些东西，但Sherlock还是没能分辨出来他们在说些什么。然后那些声音突然安静下来,于是他们离开房间，走向一条短廊，在扶梯的两旁有两个门。John移到比较远的一个门，那个房间可能没有与正在举行仪式的房间相连接,John小心地打开它,然后快速环顾四周,并往里移，让门在他身后关上。  
Sherlock给他十秒的时间,正当Sherlock准备要跟着进去的时候，John却出来了。“是浴室，”他说，然后表情凝重的吞了一了下，“有两个死人。”  
这真的没有什么可说的。  
Dean旋转另一扇门,费了好大的劲还没有将它打开。Sherlock的身高优势让他可以从Dean的头顶望过去，突然他觉得John的同伴都有点低。两秒后门开了,Sherlock看到祭坛上摆放着一具身体,像一头被屠夫开肠破肚的猪,肠子溢出身体,覆盖在地上的有一滩血迹和一小节肠子。  
有五个人在祭坛的四围吟诵，他们都是老人,Sherlock把年龄归在七十多岁,其中还混有一个比较年轻的女人,也许三十多岁,她的双手在那个人的身体内,握住肠子，其他四个老人们的眼睛完全是黑色。  
正当Sherlock专注的看着时，门突然关上了，他有点沮丧，Sherlock可以站在那里看几个小时，直到理解为止。  
“占卜，”Dean轻声说道,脸上满是厌恶的表情。  
John看起来似乎要得胃病了，这时没有人建议要立即拯救被放在桌子上人,因为显然他已经死了。或许在一开始的时候他还活着,但是地上太多的血迹表面这个人已经完全不可能有生命的迹象了。  
“我们应该去阻止吗?”John轻声问道。  
Dean摇摇头,同样轻声回答，“这看起来不像是他们在召唤东西，而是在寻找信息。”  
Dean开始悄悄上楼,令Sherlock印象深刻的是他移动的方式,就好像经过多年的训练，具有明显的纪律性。Dean把他的耳朵贴在门上，然后仔细观察Sherlock和John很长一段时间,Sherlock想或许Dean正在考虑为了他俩而放弃整个计划是否是一个坏主意，但最终他还是慢慢地旋转,把门打开。  
“Dean Winchester,”一个老女人的声音喊道,“我们知道你会来参加宴会的。”  
“我从来不会错过这种事,”Dean回答道,并暗中指挥Sherlock和John保持隐蔽。他走出门,然后将它几乎关上。  
Sherlock想凑过去看看究竟发生了什么,但角度都是错的，他不由得小声抱怨，十分沮丧。但Sherlock还是能闻到某种东西燃烧的味道，像甜草，他分析道。Sherlock听得很认真,而且他注意到已经有三个人透过Dean向这边望来。  
“我们知道你带的有朋友来,”她说，“把他们介绍给我们。或许我们在等待星光给我们带来某些有用的消息之前，可以和他们做一点有趣的事情。”  
“星光?”Dean嘲笑道，“他妈的放过我吧，不过是一个女巫婊子在楼下给人开肠破肚,星光?”Dean重重的哼了一声。  
“这位叫雅典娜,”还是这个女人，她带着无边的喜悦说道，“她很擅长她该做的事。或许她可能无法杀死你,但她一定会让你生不如死。”  
“不过看起来这会儿她像是在忙别的,”Dean无所谓的说，“我猜这是我的幸运日。”  
这是因为Dean是“不死”的吗？Sherlock想，这是可能的吗?他重新过了一遍Dean和那个女巫之间的谈话。她们知道Sherlock和John在那里，但是Dean试图在争斗真正开始之前尽量分散她们的注意力。考虑一下形势后,Sherlock认为女巫们有理由相信自己是安全,因为她们确实成功的做了一些阻止Castiel进入的符号。

 

Sherlock推开门,走进房间,试图将John隔在门外。但像往常一样,John就是没领会Sherlock的意图，他也跟着进来。  
Sherlock对整个房间进行了一番简单的巡视，更多的尸体七零八落的散布着,至少有十具是他可以看到的。还有两个八旬的老人盯着Sherlock和John:那个老女人穿着浴袍和破烂的拖鞋,另外一个男人竟然穿着格子裤和一件已经褪色的条纹短袖衬衫。  
在Sherlock眼中，他俩简直如同一场丰盛的晚宴。从他们的外表,他们的衣服,甚至她的口红和香水,Sherlock可以推导出很多信息。他们在这里的生活,他们在这里呆的时间。但他知道这些都不再是真的了，他们的行动不对,笑容不对,连说话的方式也不对,一切表象都和真实的信息相反。不用说，这都是来自黑眼睛的恩惠，尽管他们的身体可能是老旧的,但里面的是毫无疑问是崭新的。这就是他们的外表和他们的活动相差甚大的原因。  
“你的朋友是谁吗?”老妇人用邪恶的声音问道,并居高林下的看着Sherlock。  
“Sherlock Holmes,”Sherlock简洁的回复道。他的目光落在另一个可能是女巫的女人身上。她相当年轻,应该是在三十多岁，还是很有吸引力的,赤褐色的头发,蓝眼睛,光滑的皮肤。但她的眼睛却是衰老的,Sherlock怀疑这是由于她原本生活带来的创伤。  
“也许我也会进入你哦,”老妇人慢慢的靠近,用她粗糙的松弛的双手按在Sherlock胸前,并用脆弱的指甲抓住Sherlock胸前精美的丝绸衬衫。  
Sherlock觉得这肯定不是性暗示。“不用,谢谢。”虽然他体内有一部分很感兴趣于这个提议，Sherlock很好奇当这个恶魔寄宿于自己时，他会不会也像那个女人样受人摆布?但他很快就发现Dean示意的眼睛,Dean朝女巫的方向点点头。  
转移注意力吗？Sherlock可以轻松做到。当女巫望着Sherlock时，他没有错过她眼中流露的感情。一路下来丰富的情感充斥着她的脸,吸引力、恐怖、愤怒、沮丧、决心,还有一些不开心和满意。她的手垂在身旁，大腿并在一起，还有其他几个不经意间的细节，似乎都在诉说着要把一切都告诉Sherlock,关于她那可怜而又悲惨的过去。分散她的注意力?这太容易，他会搞定她的。  
“他会标记吗?”Sherlock问道,甩开那些想来接管身体的情感,他现在需要的是集中所有的注意力在女巫身上。  
女巫的眼睛飞快的射向他,似乎吓了一跳。“什么?”她问道。  
“当他强奸你时，会标记你吗?”  
女巫的眼睛突然变得很犀利,她开始默默的喃喃自语,试图重新回到被迫中断的仪式中。Sherlock抓住她偷偷的瞄了自己几次,就好像她正在尝试做某件重要的事情，但眼睛却不自主的被吸引一样。  
“Dean,”Sherlock突然喊道，“那堵墙。”  
“快让他闭嘴,”一个恶魔说道,同时Sherlock听到有脚步声朝着他的方向快速移动。  
“我来让你闭嘴怎么样?”Dean反问道。  
Sherlock把恶魔留给Dean和John的照料,他重新将注意力转向女巫。  
“你花了多长时间来缓解你的神经吗?”Sherlock进一步逼问道，“在他的行为渗透进你的内部并溃烂之前，你花了多久的时间来考虑杀掉他?我原本以为你会选择阉割他，但是你却失去了理智，反而诉诸于毒药。不管你有多鄙视他，当然他也鄙视你,但你依旧喜欢他对你所做的某些事。当然不是烙印，没人喜欢疼痛，而是性。你喜欢性。你需要它。这一定很困难对吧？尽管你是这么的厌恶这个男人，但你却没办法控制的愿意为他张开双腿。我知道你看我的眼神,如果我们现在都不这个状态，而是换一种环境，你也一定会让我匍匐在你的石榴裙下。你就像一个黑寡妇,吸引男人,然后为了申冤而将他们谋杀。”  
女巫高声的嘶喊，异常的响亮，充满了绝望,她渐渐失去焦点。但一个符号,就像Castiel显示给他们看的第一张照片上的那样,在墙上闪烁一下然后就不见了。这时，Sherlock听到从身后的传来打斗的声音,以及John咕哝声，随后是一阵咒骂。这是他还活着的迹象,很好。

 

当那个符号再次出现时。Sherlock大叫，“Dean。”这次他抓住了Dean的注意力。Sherlock拿出了自己的刀,想亲自毁掉墙上的符号。  
他重新打量着女巫。“你结婚了。”他看到她的左手在无意识的触摸无名指。“你觉得他不知道你受过的伤害吗?尽管你的大脑多么痛恨，但你的身体依然叫嚣着对性的渴望?那就是你变成一个女巫的原因吗?可以实现你的报复?目前你已经杀了多少人?一打?还是更多?”  
接着Sherlock听到他头上呼啸着有东西飞过，接着他看到Dean的斧头以一个完美抛物线砸在墙上,正好切断符号的边缘。  
“Castiel!”Dean喊道,然后Castiel突然出现。  
Sherlock把注意力从女巫身上移开,他已经完成任务了,然后Sherlock看到Castiel伸手按在那个老妇人头顶,光从她脸上的每一个缝隙溢出,老妇人吓得尖叫起来。于此同时,她嘴巴突然大张,一股臭臭的黑烟飞出来,并环绕着整个房间,然后透过窗户的裂缝消失了。  
Sherlock张开嘴但又闭上了，那是一个魔鬼吗?是烟吗?Sherlock大步走到窗前,看它是否留下任何残留物。  
但当Sherlock意识到他不应该放过那个女巫时,已经太迟了，因为她又开始念咒了。突然Sherlock一阵气短，他弯下腰,然后跪倒在地。Sherlock觉得自己的肠道像是着了火,以至于他不得不垂下头,结果反而感到火焰似乎覆盖了整个身体。Sherlock重重的咳嗽,甚至吐了血。  
“停止它,”一个声音说到,他抬头看到John的枪正对准女巫的头。“现在停止，不然我就杀了你。”  
尽管Sherlock现在十分痛苦,但当他在听到John说的话时，却感到异常兴奋。Sherlock爱极了John愤怒士兵的状态,保护Sherlock就好像是John的使命，他要么赢得胜利，要么死得光荣。  
这时Sherlock蹦出另一口血,但他惊恐的看到这是一只蜜蜂,尽管跌跌撞撞,但明显还活着。Sherlock一想到他整个人满肚子都充斥着这些东西,火辣辣的感觉就是无数昆虫叮咬的结果时，他不禁绝望的喊道，“John!”  
“阻止它,”John再次命令道,“不然我真的开枪了。”  
“开吧,”女巫嘲笑道，“但太迟了。它们会刺他,在他体内充满毒液,直到他死于极度的痛苦。”  
John愤怒的打她,女巫被揍的天旋地转,然后撞到墙上,倒地不省人事。John立即奔到Sherlock身旁。  
Sherlock还在不停的咳嗽,呕吐,血液和更多的昆虫从他口中吐出。  
“哦,上帝啊!”John大声喊道，“Dean!”  
Dean从远处跑来，但他差点踩到Sherlock的呕吐物而滑倒,“他妈的。好吧,真恶心。我告诉过你我讨厌女巫!”  
Sherlock现在明白为什么了，他很后悔无视Mycroft的警告。Sherlock还是不停的呕吐,现在有一打蜜蜂在地板上愤怒地嗡嗡作响,其中几只还渗着血液,另外几只尝试着飞走。一只落在他的手上，并叮了他一下。“停!”Sherlock喊道,但是没有用。这怎么可能会发生呢?他甚至能感觉到蜂毒的影响在他体内蔓延。Sherlock的呼吸变得更加急促。他不停的咳嗽,感觉嘴里好像有一只蜜蜂在嗡嗡叫。他想吐出来,却刺痛了舌头，Sherlock把手指伸进去试图将它从嘴里刮出来。

 

“我们需要带他去医院!”John着急的喊道，“马上!”  
“哦，怎么对他们说?难道说他吃了含有活蜜蜂的蜂蜜吗?他们会举报他的。”  
“至少他会活着!”John一边争论一边要把Sherlock扶起来带走，“我们可以把他保释出来。”  
“对,对。不过,你先等等。”Dean把通往地下室的那扇门打开，喊道，“嘿,Cass,现在不是个好时机，对吧?但我急需你的帮助。”  
Cass突然出现，他显得既生气又危险,双手布满鲜血。“干什么,Dean?此刻我很忙。”  
“弄好他,然后你就可以回到你的派对了。”  
Castiel低头看着Sherlock,此时Sherlock能感觉到蜜蜂在不停的刺着他的喉咙和嘴巴，他吐出更多的血和昆虫。Sherlock现在毫不担心Castiel是否会杀了他，因为任何情况都不会比现在的感觉更糟糕了，只要能将他从痛苦中解脱出来，他是不会在意过程的。  
Castiel伸出两个手指摸了摸Sherlock的前额,突然一切都消失了。毒液带来的痛苦,即使是刺在他手和舌头上的伤都被治好了。如果不是地上残留的血液和昆虫，Sherlock甚至怀疑这一切都只是一场噩梦。John狠狠的踩着其他还活着的蜜蜂,Sherlock则坐在地板上,用手怀抱着自己。  
“上帝啊,Sherlock,你没事吧?”  
“谢谢,”Dean略带歉意的告诉Cass，“如果你需要任何帮助尽管说。”  
然后,Cass就消失不见了。  
Sherlock滚进John怀里,把头放在John的胸前,他舒缓的心跳与Sherlock疯狂赛车般的振动形成鲜明的对比，但Sherlock依然觉得有昆虫好像还在体内爬来爬去。“它们都走了,对吗?”  
“所有的都消失了。我保证。上帝啊。”John紧紧地抱着他,并轻轻的安抚，“我的天”。  
“我想知道的是你他妈的防咒袋在哪儿吗?”Dean尖锐的问道，“她是不可能伤你这么严重的。”  
在汽车的后座上,里面有被肢解的小海马,黑豆,还有其他的一些生物,一个十字架和一些干器官,可能是心脏或者肝脏。当时Sherlock还鄙夷的认为,虎眼,一小块碧玉和绿松石，还有圣弗朗西斯的雕像,半打药草，这些荒谬的玩意都没有用。但现在Sherlock觉得这些五花八门的碎屑说不定真的会保护他。  
“对不起,”Sherlock有点哽咽，他害怕如果真的张开嘴,会有蜜蜂突然飞出。  
“你会认为这是成为一个合格的猎人必须学习的教训,对吧?”Dean半是生气半是幸灾乐祸的评论道，“我只是希望你别把我或John弄死就行。”  
“那她怎么办?”John颇为冷酷地指着女巫。  
但他依旧抱着Sherlock,这点令Sherlock很高兴。因为他从来没像现在这样清晰的感受到John的力量和坚强。  
“我不知道。顺便说一下，打得好。”  
“他们还活着吗?”  
Sherlock认为John指的是遍布周围的尸体。  
“没有。他们都死了。对不起,医生。”  
他觉得John耸了耸肩,然后John的胳膊紧紧地缠绕着他,就好像是在表示只要Sherlock还活着就好。但Sherlock突然需要证明这一点,于是他坐起来,脱离John的怀抱,尽管他身体很大程度上依然想呆在那个舒适的地方。  
John给他一个长长的目光,好像是为了确保Sherlock完完全全是好的。从John脸上的表情来看,Sherlock认为John好像又拾回了自己的尊严,决定不在拥抱Sherlock了。“我应该直接射她,”John懊恼的说，“对不起我没有这么做。我觉得我很有必要排除一些必要的社会礼仪，尽管我不喜欢枪杀女人这样的想法。”  
Sherlock同意，下一次他不认为John还会犹豫。  
Dean对这些评论嗤之以鼻，他继续说道，“我要下去看看Cass是否需要帮助。”他转向楼梯,然后突然又转身，“顺便问一下,你跟她说的到底是些什么废话?”  
“那不是废话，是事实。”Sherlock愤慨地说道。  
“但我听起它就是废话。不过很有用,干的好。”然后他转向John,“我需要我的刀。”  
John把它递过去。

 

Dean把刀握在手里,枪别在背后,他打开门,朝楼下走去。  
Sherlock擦了擦嘴,突然看到有血沾在手指上。他惊慌失措了一会儿,直到意识到这是之前弄的，很显然Cass没有顺便清洗他。“这真是令人不快的经历。”  
John发出一阵不开心的笑声，“这是我见过的最糟糕的事情,我——”  
“入侵阿富汗,是的,我记得,”Sherlock替John补完，他一步步后退,直到靠到一堵墙上。  
“还想呆在这里吗?”John问。  
这是一个合理的问题。Sherlock仔细研究John脸上的表情,但什么也没发现。与其说John渴望回家，不如说他是对Sherlock充满了担忧。Sherlock认为自己已经比之前看起来向前迈出了一大步，这个新职业可能会影响Sherlock刨根问底的习惯。不太可能完全改变,但可能会稍稍收敛，当然在将来他会更加谨慎的对待女巫。  
“是的。”他看着John,想知道他的反应。但Sherlock发现自己在不由自主的补充,“但前提是你也愿意。”今天发生的事情，对Sherlock来说，他是不会仅仅为了满足自己对新事物抑制不住的渴望而让John在这里陷入危险的。因为很容易的，John就会成为女巫的猎物,而被一些无法预料的生物摧毁是极其恐怖的。  
“如果我离开而留你独自一人在这里,”John苦笑道,满脸的疲倦，“你不到一个星期就会死。”  
“这也许是真的,”Sherlock平静的说，“可令人遗憾的是,我不会改变这种毫无准备的生活方式。”但他会学习，他会学习有关的一切。“这不是我的意思。我的意思是如果你想回到伦敦,我会你一起走的。”他肯定会不开心,但他还是会选择离开。他不允许一个大洋将他跟John隔开。  
John抬起手摸着Sherlock的卷发,仿佛这是一头金色的长卷发。Sherlock有点生气,但他没有阻止John。如果他对自己诚实一点,现在的Sherlock真的很想蜷缩在John的膝盖上，就像一个小女孩,所以他默许了John的抚摸。  
“我们会多呆一会儿,”John最后说道,“然后我们再做决定。”  
Sherlock点点头,很大程度上松了一口气,John和他一样沉迷于危险。Sherlock想要留下来学习,他完全被这些没完没了的谜题和可怕的事情迷住了，尽管他不能完全忽视,自己内心很小的一部分,依然感受到恐惧的闪光，呕吐蜜蜂的记忆和它们成群刺痛他的感觉。不自觉地，Sherlock发现自己靠向John,于是John自然的用双手紧紧的环抱着他。“上帝啊,Sherlock,”John平静地说，“不要这样。”  
突然地下室的门被摔开了。“Cass发现他想找的东西了，而且知道这些家伙并没有找到有用的信息，所以现在好人得一分。如果你俩能够尽快结束这女孩般的拥抱,那我们就能撤了。因为好像有人打电话叫了警察。”  
“那她呢?”John问道，他迅速离开Sherlock,并伸出一只手来帮助Sherlock站起来。  
Sherlock时不时的望下地板上的血迹和十几只死蜜蜂，他艰难地咽了口唾沫。  
“我需要检查下,确保真的没有人活着或者需要医疗救治的,”John说道。  
Dean给了他一个目光,显然认为John的想法过于天真。  
“Dean,”John解释道,“我能够理解,如果你想要摆脱我和Sherlock。但现在你必须知道,如果你同意我们留下,我是不会离开一个或许有人需要我提供帮助的地方。我绝不会。”  
“你早晚有一天会被逮捕的,”Dean认命的说。  
“就算我最终被捕。我想我宁愿选择被捕，也不会放弃可以帮助别人的机会。”  
Dean发出一声长长的极其无奈的叹息,但Sherlock可以看到他眼中对John的敬意。“好吧。”他示意他们跟着，“来吧。”  
没过多久,他们发现确实没人活着。Sherlock甚至有点沮丧,这可能是因为他希望有人活着需要John的帮助。  
但当他们回到主房间时,却发现女巫不见了。  
“他妈的,”Dean懊恼的诅咒道。  
这次Sherlock完全同意Dean的观点。  
显然John也是,因为他把自己的防咒袋递给Sherlock，“留着这个。”  
Sherlock欣然接受了。  
“我们走吧,”Dean吩咐道,这次John和Sherlock都没有再争辩。

 

Dean出去喝酒，可能会顺便来一场一夜情。Sherlock和John则直接去了酒店房间。Sherlock第一次,没有因为案子的结束而产生巨大的失落感。事实上,他反而期待能有一些平静。  
John洗澡的时候,Sherlock在房间里踱步,偶尔在镜子里检查一下自己的脸,他张开嘴巴,依然担心会有蜜蜂爬出来。尽管在Sherlock吸毒最疯狂的时候,他也有过这样的幻觉,但是什么也比不上现实的感觉，他可不希望会做有关的噩梦。  
于是Sherlock找到电话。  
致:MYCROFT  
回想起来,你关于尽量避免女巫的警告似乎是合理的。  
SH  
Sherlock可以听到John洗澡的水声,以及时不时传来的歌声，但歌声又会迅速的消失，好像John能够察觉到Sherlock在偷听,不可否认的是他确实在偷听。John的声音并不难听,但Sherlock现在不会听了，因为这太让人分心了。现在他还有短信要回复。  
致:Sherlock  
我痛恨女巫。我建议使用防咒袋。你还好吗?你需要帮助吗?我将打电话给John。如果你不回应的话。  
MH  
致:MYCROFT  
我很好。我确实需要协助。不需要给John打电话。  
SH  
Sherlock刚发过去就听到John的电话在振动,他对Mycroft这种幼稚的行为嗤之以鼻。电话响了一分钟后结束。  
致:Sherlock  
还有更糟的。快回家了。  
MH  
这给了Sherlock片刻的停顿。显然Mycroft知道他刚提到的事情。但现在选择回家会给人一种挫败的感觉,就像狗狗垂着尾巴，并将头放在两个前腿之间做出臣服的姿态。Sherlock满脑子都在思考这种Dean几乎要干一辈子的工作，尽管他不情愿承认,但Dean真的或许有更多的东西可以教他和John。  
致:MYCROFT  
绝对不要。  
SH。  
发出邮件后,Sherlock放下他的电话,在房间里呆了一会。在听到水被关掉后，Sherlock看到John轻声哼唱着，神情放松的逛出浴室。“淋浴已经为你准备好了，”John愉悦的说道。本来John建议Sherlock第一个洗,但Sherlock考虑到自己将在那里呆很长一段时间,所以就拒绝了。  
Sherlock开始解他的衬衫,踢掉鞋子。一想到热气腾腾的水能够清洗他今晚活动的痕迹，就好像在天堂一样舒服。他把洗手间的门打开,故意忽略John还站在那里，只裹了一条毛巾正在刷牙。Sherlock脱掉裤子和内衣,走进浴缸,并关上浴帘。  
水很热水流很大,Sherlock张开嘴,让水涌入进去并吐出来，他感觉好多了。如果可以,他甚至会让水流灌满整个喉咙,食道,胃和肠子。  
Sherlock站在那里,闭上眼睛开始擦洗,直到听到John在跟他说话。“Sherlock?你还好吗?”  
Sherlock把水关掉，“我很好。”  
空气中有一个停顿，就好像John不确定Sherlock说的是否是实话,但后来Sherlock听见John移向左边,靠近门口那张床。  
Sherlock用毛巾擦干自己,并围在腰间,刷完牙后，他进入主房间，在行李包中翻出睡衣。  
“为什么Mycroft给我打电话?”John好奇的问。  
“因为我告诉他我很好，他不相信。”  
“哦。”  
Sherlock瞥了一眼John,但是不知道是不是有意识的,John似乎在阅读。Sherlock换上睡衣的裤子,并穿上一件t恤。他检查一下自己的手机，但是没有发现新的消息。Sherlock发现自己盯着床,又开始不由自主的踱来踱去。  
“今晚你睡在这里,”John说着并拍拍他正坐着的床。  
Sherlock面对他迷茫的问道，“什么?”  
“我知道我今晚肯定会做有关你的恶梦,所以我希望你能离我近点。不过别担心,我是不会把你踹下床的。”  
Sherlock的身体移动快于他的大脑反应，在Sherlock还没有回答之前，他发现自己已经躺在了John的身边,并且很高兴能够感受到John的体温。  
“谢谢你,”John说道。尽管Sherlock高度怀疑他这样做完全是为了Sherlock。但是换做是Sherlock的话，他就不会问，而且老实说,他甚至都不会想到这儿。  
“防咒袋呢?”John问。  
“在这里,”Sherlock指向床头柜上的包说道。在早些时候，他自己又重新组装了一个，“你在门和窗上撒盐了吗?”  
“撒过了。”  
Sherlock仰面躺下,盯着天花板。  
“朝这边睡,”John希望能够说服Sherlock滚向自己的方向,面对他。  
但Sherlock却固执的滚向另一边,因为他不知道接下来会发生什么。  
“不,是这边。”John把Sherlock拉向自己。  
Sherlock允许自己被操纵,在这种情况下，他相信John知道如何更好的安慰人。于是Sherlock很快的发现自己把头在John的胸前,而John用手轻轻地梳理着他的头发。  
“这就对了，”John满意的说。  
Sherlock完全同意,他闭上眼睛,想到的只有John。

 

Sherlock醒得很早,外面还是一片漆黑,但透过薄薄的窗帘Sherlock可以看到黎明正在迅速的接近。他很惊讶于自己还在躺着，依然蜷缩在John旁边,或者说,他们蜷缩在彼此的身边,但John还没有醒，于是Sherlock自己悄悄的下了床。  
Sherlock打开他的笔记本电脑,等待开机。他原本想泡一杯茶,但酒店的供应严重不足。于是他只能干坐在电脑前,既然他已经读过Dean所有的书,那么Sherlock需要更多的新信息。  
令人惊讶的是Sherlock发现了很多相关的网站,于是他立即按时间重新排列。一个名为“鬼魂面对者”的网站看上去似乎很正规,上面甚至提到了Dean Winchester和Sam的名字。出于好奇,Sherlock在谷歌工具栏中输入Dean Winchester，当他发现有超过四百万的相关信息时，Sherlock不由得有点小惊讶，当他开始逐条浏览时，Sherlock的眉毛不禁挑得更高。  
几个小时后,在早餐的时候，Sherlock等到Dean进入一种安全状态后,才敢问道，“听过同人小说吧?请解释一下。”  
Dean被吓得咳出一口他刚刚喝入的咖啡，“什么?”  
“同人小说?”John好奇的插进来。  
“就是...”Sherlock刚开始解释，就被Dean粗暴的打断，“他妈的给我闭嘴。”  
“就是一些小说，关于Dean和Sam,Dean和Castiel，有时是Dean和——”  
“我是认真的,”Dean用致命的语气说道，“闭嘴。”  
“你在说什么?”John完全不知所云。  
Sherlock递给John一个他在前面的办公室里打印出的故事，是关于Dean怀孕的。  
John大致扫了一遍，显得更加困惑了，“我不明白。这是什么?”  
“这是一个故事,讲的是Dean和Sam做爱,Sam让Dean怀孕了,”Sherlock简单的解释道,他相当享受这个让Dean难堪的过程。  
“你真的和你弟弟做爱?”John震惊的问。  
Dean无奈的用一只手盖住自己的脸，“你能说的再大声点吗?”  
“对不起,”John连忙说，他耸耸肩,环顾餐厅,有点苦恼的再次道歉，“对不起,但这不是真的,对吧?”  
“不,这当然不是真的,”Dean大声的反驳，“上帝啊。这只是一群疯狂的人在互联网上写的垃圾。”  
“但写的都是关于你的故事,”Sherlock故意指出。  
“我不想谈论它,”Dean坚决的拒绝。  
“即使是那个手印?”Sherlock故作天真地问，“在我看起来,你似乎很想谈论它。”  
Dean发出一阵相当有趣的声音，他既愤怒又尴尬,最后Dean向Sherlock射出一道杀人的目光,然后果断的站起来,大步的走出餐厅。  
Sherlock满意的微笑着。


	3. Dean勉为其难的承认Sherlock或许、可能有那么一点点的用处，当然是在Bobby的劝说下

“是的,Bobby,有什么事吗?”Dean对着电话说。  
“谁他妈的是Sherlock?”突然从电话那头传来Bobby的咆哮声。  
Dean把手机拿的离自己的耳朵远一点，震惊的盯着它,然后他通过后视镜看了看那个正坐在后座上，第一千次如饥似渴的看着Dean老爸日记的人。Dean本想夺过日记让它远离Sherlock的魔掌,但每次Dean只要一转身，Sherlock就不怎么办到的又把它找出来，再阅读一遍。  
“一个我一不小心碰到的笨蛋,”Dean如实告诉Bobby。Sherlock竖起耳朵偷听电话的内容，看着Dean苦恼的皱着眉毛,一个灿烂的笑容划过Sherlock的脸颊,毫无疑问,Dean是在谈论他。  
Dean看了一眼John Watson,回了个笑容。Dean喜欢John,很高兴他是一个值得信赖的伙伴。但不幸的是,John和Sherlock就像一对连体婴儿，幸好还有John在身边，才使得Dean可以勉强忍受Sherlock的存在。  
“好吧,你想向我解释为什么他的邮包会跑到我家尽管我从来没听说过那个家伙?”  
“什么?什么样的包裹?”Sherlock是怎么知道Bobby的,更不用说他住在哪儿?Dean满脑子都是疑惑。  
“两大箱,”Bobby回答。  
“里面是什么?”Dean更加迷茫。  
“哦，这是最精彩的地方。箱子是由两个身着深色西装的家伙送来的,但是因为他们给寄的人目前不在这里,于是这俩人现在坐在前面入口处的一辆快要报废的黑色越野车内。他们在这个叫Sherlock的大笨蛋出现之前,是不会离开的。”  
“他妈的你给Bobby寄了什么?”Dean冲着身后朝Sherlock怒吼道。  
Sherlock现在已经完全被Dean的谈话勾起了兴趣。  
“我什么都没有寄,”Sherlock解释道，他的手肘放在前排座位上，“不过箱子看起来是什么样的?”  
“就是两个普通的板条箱。”  
“这真有趣,”Sherlock自言自语道,他看起来很高兴。但是突然,微笑迅速地从Sherlock的脸上滑下。“Mycroft。”他泄气般的躺回座位上,显得同样的恼火。  
这边John明显发生了变化，“你认为Mycroft送了某些东西给一个尽管目前你不知道，但将要认识的人吗?”他深深的吐出一口气，“你哥哥真的非常可怕。”  
“我们从这儿到Bobby住的地方有多远?他住在哪儿?”Sherlock已经抓住旁边座位上的地图,开始一连串的发问。又是他先拿到的，Dean十分确信现在应该是自己拿着那个该死的地图。  
“他住在苏福尔斯,南达科他州,”Dean说，并对着电话里的Bobby补充道,“我们已经在路上了。”然后Dean将电话挂掉。  
“我们现在在哪里?”Sherlock不耐烦的问道,他的眼睛扫视着地图,从一侧到另一侧。  
Dean翻了一下眼睛,扭头问John，“他为什么会不知道自己在哪里吗?他不会读地图吗?”  
“Sherlock需要亲自走过才知道,”John有点为难的解释说，“所有有关驾驶的东西他都是糊里糊涂的。”  
“我不是糊里糊涂的,”Sherlock大声抱怨道，“在我的一生里，我从来没有一天是过得糊里糊涂的。”  
Dean立即愉快的反驳道，“在你呕吐蜜蜂时，我猜那时你肯定是糊里糊涂的。”  
Sherlock给了他一个目光，甚至让Dean觉得有点内疚，因为自己提到了那个不愉快的经历,但他很快就缓过来了。  
“城市?州?”Sherlock听起来更加生气了,因为没有人立即满足他的要求。  
老实说,Dean不知道John为什么要跟着这个家伙。但很明显,John喜欢他，准确的说是非常喜欢，就像太阳和月亮的升起来全是因为Sherlock的缘故。但这显然是没有回应的,特别是Sherlock似乎对John对他的感觉一无所知，就像一个智障那样无动于衷。  
“我们在诺克斯维尔,田纳西州。”  
Sherlock花了很长时间来研究地图,把它翻过来倒过去，几次确认城市和州的名字,然后迫切的寻找匹配的数字和字母，并在地图上罗列出网格。但异常努力的行为突然伴随着一阵抱怨而中止，“我讨厌这个国家,”Sherlock气冲冲的说道，“太大了。”他愤怒的将地图扔到旁边的座位上,把双臂交叉放在胸前,开始独自生闷气。

 

Dean无意中憋见John在一旁偷笑,而他的眼睛也不由自主的望着Sherlock的方向。好吧，Dean想，如果John喜欢的是又高又瘦又粗鲁的家伙，那么Sherlock确实是John的类型。而Dean自己比较偏向于丰满的胸部，尽管他最近有点喜欢穿大衣的男人,这对Dean来说是一种新感受。倒不是说他从来没有尝试过狂野的一面，任何狂野的行为，任何性别的狂野他都尝试过。但这不是关于某个随便的男人,这是涉及天使的事情,或者可以理解为有关非人类的存在，可主要还是围绕天使的。  
尤其是在发生在妓院的那个有趣而又奇怪的一晚后，Castiel相当的惊愕，直到现在Dean都还不能再次说服Castiel接受性，跟别提是跟Dean做了。从另一方面讲,有时Dean觉得Castiel会做Dean要求的任何事情,这就使问题有点复杂了。因为他真心的希望Castiel本人也想要,而不仅仅是因为Dean自己想要而迫使Cass接受。有时Dean看着Castiel,觉得他是如此陌生,这么的非人类,绝对不是随便什么Dean可以勾引到的床上并给个口交的人。  
特别是当Dean希望自己能在第二天早上也能看到Cass,每天抱着Cass醒来，这又是另一个全新的感受。虽然Dean还没考虑清楚,自己和Cass的关系最终会走向哪个方向，会变成什么，但至少Castiel已经了解Dean的生活，而这将成为一个巨大的优势。更不用说,他比任何人都清楚Dean,甚至包括Sam。  
突然就像魔法一般,Castiel出现在Sherlock旁边的后座上。Sherlock则以他惯用的目光紧盯着Castiel，他觉得如果观察的时间够长,他一定会找出Castiel来去自由的秘密，但天使可不是省油的灯。  
“嘿,”Dean随意的说，“怎么了?”  
“你在想我,”Castiel一本正经的回答。  
Dean强迫自己不要脸红,但同时他又有点伤心因为Castiel在读他的思想。“你又再监视我的大脑了?我告诉你不要那样做。”  
“不,”Castiel大声辩解，“我答应过你，所以我不会的,但我还可以感受到你的想法，刚才你想我的声音很大。”  
Dean相信它们一定很吵，“但你不知道我在想什么，对吧?”  
Sherlock密切关注着二人,毫无疑问这种心灵感应也是一个待解之谜。  
“不能。”  
“好吧,额。”Dean猜他可以接受这点，“我们去Bobby那里。”  
“你能让我们更快点吗?”Sherlock突然认真的问Castiel,他眯着眼睛,好像Castiel给的任何答案都将是一条重要的线索。  
“可以,”Castiel大方的承认。  
尽管Dean一直在开车,但他还是不由得咧着嘴傻笑，因为虽然Sherlock本人相当惜字如金，但谁也不能比Castiel说话更加简洁直白的了。  
John也从座位上转过一半,然后正大光明的对着Sherlock窃笑。  
“笑什么?”Sherlock斥责道，然后扭头转向Castiel,“好吗?”  
“好什么?”Castiel不解的问道。  
“让我们更快,”Sherlock解释说。  
这边Dean不满的抱怨道，“不要随意指使我的天使。”

 

“你想更快地到达那里吗？”Castiel认真的询问Dean。这边Dean感受到来自Sherlock的凶狠目光，就好像Sherlock知道Dean会仅仅为了让他不开心而故意回答“不”。Dean有点犹豫，因为他们不是真的有急事，但有Sherlock一个人坐在后面生闷气的行程实在让人苦闷，于是Dean回答道，“好吧，这样会方便许多。”  
然后下一秒，他们就到目的地了，整个过程就仿佛Castiel是在玩大富翁的游戏片，很容易的把他们从这边移到那边。  
“这太难以置信了，”John惊讶的说，他睁大眼睛盯着Castiel，“谢谢你。”  
“不客气，”Castiel开心的回答，他打开门走出去。  
当Dean推开他这边的车门时，突然看到有辆黑色的越野车开过来并停在他们身后。这些家伙是他妈的怎么知道他们会通过天使快车直接到这里的？Dean不禁感叹道这个叫Mycroft的人真是一个可怕而又烦人的家伙，然后他无意中抬头望了一眼屋顶电线上悬挂的闭路摄像头。  
就在同时，Sherlock的手机“哔”了一声。Dean望着Sherlock检查消息，他看起来相当恼火，Sherlock转身对John抱怨，“ Mycroft。”然后，Sherlock使劲的盯着电话，“很明显。”Dean一把抓过电话，低头看消息。  
致：Sherlock  
我看见你已经到达。  
MH  
然后，电话里立即弹出一个新的文本：  
请把电话还给Sherlock。   
MH  
Dean吓得丢掉手机，就像它是着火了。“这他妈的是什么？”Dean环顾四周，手自动的放在一把他总是随身携带的刀上。Sherlock自己把手机捡起来，扫了一眼消息说道，“别理他，我就是这样。”  
这时，一个穿着深色西装的高大黑人男子走近Sherlock并问道，“Sherlock Holmes？”“是的，”Sherlock承认，然后一个签字版递到他面前。Sherlock搜寻了一下外衣，但是没有发现可以签字的钢笔。“John，你 - ”这时Bobby递给Sherlock一支笔并打断了他的请求，“我想知道他们拿的是什么，”他继续催促道，“所以赶快签收了这该死的东西。”  
当这两个箱子被带进了客厅后，送东西的西装男人又坐着他们来时的越野车走了。  
“好吧，” Dean好奇的说道，“这事是有点古怪，对吧？”同时Bobby交给Sherlock一个撬棍，其中一个箱子清楚地标明：第一个打开。Sherlock盯着这两个箱子，目光从一个跳到另一个。“你为什么还不打开？”Bobby不耐烦的问道，“上面写了，先打开那一个。”“当涉及到Sherlock和Mycroft时，简单事情总会复杂化，”John在一旁友好的解释，“顺便说一声，我是John Watson。”“Bobby Singer，不过到底是怎么一回事？ ”  
“这意味着Sherlock并不想做Mycroft想要他做的事情，所以他正在决定哪个箱子是Mycroft真正想让他先打开的。很显然有一个是被注明了，但也许Mycroft正是希望Sherlock选择相反的，所以他故意在这个上面做备注，而真正的目的是让Sherlock先打开另一个。”说完后John翻了个白眼，从Sherlock手里抓过撬棍，打开标记的箱子。“John！”Sherlock大声抱怨。“我们正在浪费时间，而且我又饿又渴。”John透过Sherlock的肩膀看着这两个箱子说道，“他们是书。”Sherlock随手拿起两本挑着眉毛仔细研究。“哦，是吗？我可不这么认为，”Dean说着把他们两个从箱子前赶开。“嘿，”Sherlock不满的咆哮道，“这些都是我的。”他在箱子前保护性地移动。“这里有Mycroft的一张纸条，”John疑惑的说道， “但这是给Dean的。”Dean从John的手中接过，谨慎的打开，然后大声读道：  
如果我的弟弟固执的决定和你一起打猎，那么他必须对跟Winchester家族混在一起而带来的后果有所了解。我知道这看起来似乎是粗暴的侵犯个人隐私，所以请将另一个木箱中的东西作为我的歉意。   
Mycroft Holmes。  
Sherlock抓住时机又偷了两本书过来。“白衣女子？”他不解的抱怨道，“我为什么要读这样的乱码吗？”  
“他们是Winchester福音，”Castiel静静的站在一旁说道。

 

Dean几乎忘记Castiel还在那里，但是他从来没有真正忘记过。Castiel发出的某种力量就像一个嗡嗡声或者其他什么的，总是在提醒着Dean，他就在附近。Dean很喜欢这种感觉，这好比在一个寒冷的夜晚，呆在温暖的被窝里一样，但Dean宁愿撬开自己的指甲也不愿意承认这一点。  
Dean冒险偷看Castiel,却发现Castiel正在盯着他,并且有一个小的微笑挂在Cass嘴唇上。该死的。“我告诉你,不要偷窥我的大脑,”Dean心虚的小声嘟囔。  
“我发现有你在时很温暖,Dean。”Castiel温柔的轻声回答。  
“你是什么意思,Winchester福音?”Sherlock怀疑地问。  
John自己捡起其中的几本，并粗略的翻阅它们，“这是Dean和Sam,就是你的弟弟,对吗?这些书都是关于你们的。”  
“是的,他们关于我们!”Dean焦躁的说道，并尝试从Sherlock的手中将书夺过来。“关于我们的一切。我们在过去六年的整个生活,但这里面他妈的没有你任何事!”  
“是你写的吗?”John看上去很困惑，“用来增加一些额外收入吗?”  
“不,”Cass认真的说道，“这是上帝的先知写的，但当时他还没有意识到他写的是真实存在的Dean和Sam,他一直认为自己在写原创小说，但这是现代圣经。”  
Sherlock不屑的哼了一声，“这些书中荒谬的故事都是关于你的。”  
“不要嘲笑你不理解的东西,”Castiel严厉地说,他严肃的神情与房间里闪烁的灯光迫使Sherlock后退了一步。一个令人恐惧的瞬间，但立即又消失了。Castiel恢复到平时的语调继续说,“也许你应该读这些书,这样你就会明白你有多么的无知。”  
“Cass!”Dean抱怨道。  
“也许你应该打开其他箱,”Cass建议。  
Bobby抢走了Sherlock的撬棍,并把它递给Dean。仿佛在全世界的注视下，甚至包括Castiel也在好奇的观望，Dean将第二箱打开。  
“天啊,”Dean惊叹道，“Bobby。”  
当Bobby低下头看到木箱里的东西时，他也加入了Dean的行列，震惊的说不出话来。第二把柯尔特手枪就躺在那里,另外还有几盒弹药。Dean看到另一个闪闪发光的金属,他深深的吸了一口气,拿起来仔细的查看，这是另一把除妖刀。  
“他是怎么得到这些东西的?”Dean扭头质问Castiel,“为什么你不知道会有这样能帮助我们的人存在?”

 

“对不起,Dean,”Castiel郑重地说,“我必须承认我从没想过。”Cass的表情是如此的充满愧疚以至于他看起来就像一只被嫌弃的狗狗。  
他妈的。Dean不可能对着这样的Castiel发脾气。“算了,我想我们还是赢了。在某种程度上。”Dean蹲下来在箱子里乱翻,看看是否还有其他的弹药。“嘿,Bobby,你不是一直在找这些书吗?”Dean掏出两个皮质书,把它们递过去。  
“是的,”Bobby说道，但他看起来完全被吓坏了，“难道你哥哥在监控我的电脑?”  
“也许,”Sherlock心不在焉的回答,他的鼻子正埋在一本书里。“这些全都写得非常糟糕,你知道吗？”  
“去你妈的,”Dean终于发怒了，“告诉那些在乎它的人。”  
Sherlock的嘴唇在收紧,他的眼睛危险的望着Dean的方向。但是快速瞥了一眼Castiel后,他选择保持沉默。Sherlock抓住这个系列的前三本,进入客厅,他重重的躺到沙发上,拿起了那些该死的书。  
Dean慢慢数到10。  
“对不起,”John满是歉意的轻声说，“但读这些书是不是有所帮助?它将帮助我们理解那些鬼魂吗?还是里面涉及更多隐私?如果你想要的话，我会说服他将这些书还给你。”  
看着手中拿着的枪、刀和一箱弹药,以及Bobby着迷的翻阅那本来自他的电脑跟踪狂的新书,Dean开始考虑这是不是一个合理的交易，用Dean人生中最悲惨的岁月来交换这一切。尽管不是全部都是坏的,但是那些令人懊恼的方面还是史诗般的规模。  
“如果他说任何关于我们是如何的愚蠢或者他如何可以做得更好的事,我就杀了他,”Dean认真而又生气的说，“他不在那里。所以他他妈的根本就不知道当时的情况，更没有资格评论。”  
“明白了,”John保证道，“如果必要的话，我会堵住他的嘴。”  
John的态度让Dean的怒气散了一半。他叹了一口气,肩膀渐渐放松。“你随便，”Dean最后说道。他瞥了一眼Castiel,然后走出前门。他需要找到一辆车来摧毁，或者一个天使来骚扰。然后他的余光看到Castiel也跟着自己出去,这正合Dean的意。  
Sherlock放下书,看了看标题:在我死的这段时间里。很难相信这些故事都是真的。这是他看的第二十三个故事,但似乎每一个都比前一个更加荒谬。  
“他的父亲真的把自己的灵魂卖给魔鬼而挽救Dean吗?”Sherlock好奇的问Bobby。  
John抬起头,但接着又回到阅读恶魔中去。除了John,现在唯一存在的个体就是Bobby。Dean和Castiel在外面,Sherlock深深的怀疑,Dean现在正在击打某样东西，一个Sherlock的替身。尽管Sherlock很熟练武术,但他认为,如果他们两个之间出现一场战斗的话，很不幸，Dean会获胜。毫无疑问,Sherlock在决斗中会使诈，但是对抗一个不光是战斗型，而且有着多年同超自然生物抗争经验的人，Sherlock是很难赢的。更不用说,Castiel还站在Dean的一边。额,不管Castiel是怎么样的生物,Sherlock是绝对没有希望毫发无损的一走了之的。  
“Bobby?”Sherlock又喊道,当第一次引起他的注意失败后，Sherlock这次提名道姓的发问。  
“什么?”Bobby咆哮道,他正在专注的埋在Mycroft提供的书中。Sherlock突然意识到，为什么Mycroft从未向Sherlock询问来协助猎杀恶魔?这个疑问需要一场面对面的交流才能解决,但现在他们被一个大洋分隔在两地,于是这场争论将不得不被推迟。  
“我真的要认真劝说自己相信Dean的父亲卖掉了自己的灵魂来拯救Dean吗?”  
John挥舞着他手中的书说，“如果他真的这么做了,那么这是他唯一为Dean做过的事。”  
“你怎么能这么说！”Bobby不满John的评价。  
“我理解他所经历的可怕事情,但是有做事情是讲究方法的。即使是在训练你自己的孩子如何面对恶魔时，但他似乎一直都在选择用最严厉的方法，”John毫不客气的指出。  
Sherlock注意到Bobby尽管不承认,但他的脸还是揉成一团,就好像他在认真思考John的话。虽然他和John Winchester是朋友,但很显然他也不认同John选择提高儿子能力的方式。

 

“Dean发现自己的父亲被附身，就是因为那个男人对他说了些好听话,”John就好像在与人争论。  
“我们在讨论他的灵魂?”Sherlock坚持自己的问题。  
“是的,”Bobby点头承认。  
“他卖掉了他的灵魂?这世界上根本就没有灵魂,”Sherlock满不在乎的嘲笑道,“更不用说你想要某样东西就必须卖掉别的东西，因为整个前提都是荒谬可笑的。”  
“你他妈的闭嘴,”Bobby用一个虽然安静的但却凶狠的声音说，“你根本不知道你在说些什么。”  
“那么请告诉我,”Sherlock固执的要求。他沮丧的发现任何跟Dean Winchester和恶魔猎手有关的事情都是缺乏事实的依据，没有科学的研究,也没有统一的行为,更不存在任何规则是Sherlock可以借鉴的。而整个事情就好像是建立在一个徒劳无功的救命稻草之上。他们都还活着?这是整个事件中最不可思议的事实。  
“好吧,”Bobby依然很生气,“你想知道为什么吗?”  
“哦,请吧,”Sherlock用他最谦逊的口吻说道。  
John放下他的书,然后警告的看了Sherlock一眼。  
“这是因为对你来说这很有趣。因为你认为这是一个冒险,就像某些疯狂的假期旅行。”Bobby伸出一根手指戳在Sherlock和John正在读的书上，“你完全不知道这些书的重点所在，它们不是教你如何成为一个恶魔猎手，而是告诉你在面对一个充满疯狂和死亡的世界时，是如何坦然的处置和保持自己的理智。直到你明白,”Bobby咽了一口吐沫继续说,“直到你最终了解,几乎每一个从事恶魔猎手这个职业的人都是因为他们所爱的人被残忍的杀害、吃掉,或者就是他妈的被超自然的东西附体。而我们中大多数的人有过太多我们关心的人就在我们眼前被杀害的经历,而原因就是当我们应该关注这边时,我们往往选错了方向。所以我他妈的是不会告诉你有关灵魂的任何东西，包括其他一些破玩意。”  
“但我爱谈灵魂,”一个新的声音突然插进来，“他们可是我最喜欢的话题!”  
Sherlock猛地抬起头发现自己正盯着一个男人，他大约四十五岁,5英尺10到12英寸左右,黑发有条理的向后梳起露出高高的发际线,再配上黑色西装,红色衬衫和一条黑色领带，这是一个很有魅力的男人。但就在刚才，他还没有站在那里,所以他一定也像Castiel一样拥有瞬间传送自己的能力。  
“你是谁?”Sherlock好奇的问。  
“鄙人Crowley,”那人自信的介绍道，“你又是谁?自由意志团什么时候开始接收英国队员了?”然后这个男人很自觉的走过来，“嘿,你在哪里买的一整套?”说着并移动到这堆书前，又颇为遗憾的补充道，“我一直缺少这三卷。我喜欢那些有关我的部分。”

“你他妈的要干什么?”Dean从门口冲进来，语气恶劣的逼问。  
这也许不是一个盟友,Sherlock猜想。  
“我正要问同样的事情,”Bobby厉声说。  
“你非要这么刻薄吗？即使我们已经有过法式舌吻？”Crowley神情自若的回应道。  
Sherlock的眉毛挑了起来,他惊讶的上下打量Bobby。  
“你,闭嘴,”Bobby恼怒的对Sherlock说,“我没有把舌头放在你的嘴里,所以不要再说了。”  
Crowley掏出他的手机,向Sherlock显示一张照片。  
“你还有?”Dean半是震惊半是无奈的问Crowley,并突然抓向电话迅速删除照片。  
Crowley转了转眼珠,夺回自己的电话，尽管Dean删除了它，但上面依然倔强的显示照片还在。“Dean,要玩就玩自己的玩具。说到这,你的男朋友在哪里?”  
Dean向Crowley迈出威胁的一步,Crowley虽然双手举起,但他的脸突然挂上一个阴险的表情，“不要干蠢事。”  
Dean停下来,蹲到木箱旁边,并开始默默的往Mycroft送的新手枪里添加子弹。  
“哦,Dean,”Crowley做出沮丧的表情，“我认为我们已经冰释前嫌了。不过话说，是谁给你的新玩具?”他听起来对此有些恼怒。  
Dean不理他,直到枪被装满,然后他站起来,走到Crowley身边，“你他妈的到底想要什么,Crowley?”  
“我听到有人在谈论灵魂,然后发现是你们——我最好的一些客户,所以我想我应该来拜访一下。”  
“我不相信灵魂,”Sherlock在一边嘲笑道。  
“那你肯定不介意把你的给我吧,”Crowley微笑着说，“而且我可以给你任何你想要的东西。”  
“你拿不走任何人的灵魂,”Dean厉声的反驳，“尤其是有我在场的情况下。”  
Crowley低头看着自己的手,好像在很随意的检查指甲，“我可以改变这种状况。我听说玻利维亚每年的这个时候是旅游的好日子。”  
“如果我是你，我是不会这么做的,”Castiel警告道,他突然出现在Dean和Crowley之间。  
Crowley又转了转眼珠，遗憾的说，“真扫兴。”他放下手,走近Sherlock，摆出职业生意人的表情，“一定有你想要的东西。”  
“没有什么是特别的。”  
“钱”。  
“没兴趣。”  
“权力”。  
Sherlock开始觉得这将是一场愉快的谈话，“不要。我想要的最后一件事就是像我哥哥那样追逐权力。”  
“名声。”  
“不喜欢。”  
Crowley撅起了嘴,他的食指敲着下巴，一副认真思考的样子，“那知识?”  
“不必要的,”Sherlock果断的拒绝，“自己推断比较有趣。”  
“爱”。  
“无聊。”  
Crowley皱起了眉头，“来吧。每个人都想要爱。”  
“我已经有John了。他拥有我所需要的一切。”  
Crowley快速看了一眼John,他的眉毛都快挑到额头上了。最后Crowley笑了，“性”。  
“这是最无关紧要的,”Sherlock怒喝道。  
“额，我不认为这是无关紧要的,”John虽然轻轻地但却焦虑的补充道。  
“我同意。”Dean也忍不住在一边强调。  
Sherlock忽略了Dean射过来的怀疑目光。从Sherlock读的书中可以看出，到目前为止,Dean想了太多太多有关性的事情。他将会有一个更为有效的生活模式,如果Dean没有浪费这么多的时间和精力在一些不必要的事情上。而他所需要的只是控制好自己的身体和学会如何使用大脑。  
“有没有人死了，而你想把他们带回来的?”Crowley不认命的继续问道。  
“很遗憾，但是没有。”  
“无休止的连环谋杀案需要来解决?”  
“现在我有了,”Sherlock开心的说,然后他举着正在读的这本书指向Crowley的方向。“啊,”Sherlock似乎突然想起了什么，“也许某种技能使我可以传送自己和其他的任何人,在任何时间到任何地方。这样，我或许会感兴趣。”  
Crowley抱歉地摇了摇头，“不能改变物理学定律,小可爱。没人能。”  
“好吧,他说不,”Dean不耐烦的总结道，“所以现在赶紧滚开。”

 

“你最好永远记得我是谁,Winchester,”Crowley甩掉了玩世不恭的态度，开始用真正威胁的语气说道,“你最好给我多点尊重。”  
Castiel突然挡在Crowley和Dean之间，不甘示弱的回应道，“你最好也不要忘记我是谁。”  
Crowley盯着他们看了一会儿，最后耸耸肩,退了一步，“真是不可爱。”然后他对着Sherlock补充道,“我会一直注意你的。如果你想到一些东西,请务必让我知道。”  
接着Crowley打了下手指,转眼不见了。  
“你们怎么都可以这样做?”Sherlock不解的问道，“这应该是不可能的。他到底是谁或者是什么?”  
“恶魔，”Dean心不在焉的说，“地狱之王。”  
Sherlock盯着Dean，好像不能相信自己的耳朵，“再说一次?”  
“你没听错。你不喜欢这个答案又不是我的错。”Dean不再理Sherlock，他转身拉着Castiel的外套说，“我们去吃晚饭吧。Bobby,你想要什么特别的吗?”  
“只要不是汉堡就行,”Bobby无所谓的说,“对了，记得买些啤酒。你已经喝得我一无所有了。”  
“John,”Dean邀请道,“你想出去走走吗?”  
“不,我呆在这里就行,谢谢,”John委婉的拒绝。  
Sherlock向Dean嘲弄地笑了笑。  
Dean给了Sherlock一个手指。  
“非常成熟,”Sherlock装作相当大度的对Dean说。  
John的眉毛再次挑起，“你再说一次?是你让别人很难成熟的好吗?在说别人之前应该看看自己。”  
Dean在一边窃笑起来，然后他拉着Cass一起出去了。  
“你应该是站在我这一边的,”Sherlock不满的冲John嚷道,他感觉受到了冒犯。  
“我就是站在你这边,”John坚定地说,“这就是为什么我相信我需要指出，尤其是当你已经让人忍无可忍的时候。现在回到你自己的书中。”  
Sherlock撅着嘴按说的去做，然后他听到Bobby也在一旁偷笑。于是Sherlock抬头怒视John,但后来却不得不放弃生气，尤其是当他看到John亲切的笑容。Sherlock是不会因为Dean对John的好感而生气，因为他确信自己才是John最喜欢的人。  
于是，三个人沉默的坐了一段时间,直到最后Bobby说道，“读一下《十字路口的布鲁斯》那本”。  
Sherlock把箱子搬过来,找到了这本书。  
“为什么?”  
“这本书讲了关于买卖灵魂的事情,”Bobby解释道。  
“我宁愿你亲自解释。”  
“我已经告诉过你，我是不会告诉你那些狗屎的。”  
“Bobby,”这时John认真的请求，“我真的想理解得更好，所以你能给我解释一下吗?”  
Bobby瞪着John,Sherlock立即知道Bobby会投降。因为没有人能抵挡住John的请求，尤其是他十分真诚的时候。Sherlock做出一个胜利的笑容,但John是不会欣赏这种小孩子的行为。  
“好,”Bobby认命的开始说道,“我知道这很难让人相信,但人类真的有灵魂,就跟其他东西一样是真实存在的。”  
Sherlock确实怀疑他说的真实性，“这是荒谬的。这些书讨论的灵魂就像它们是一罐饼，干坐在乐购架子上准备被购买或使用一样。”  
“Sherlock,”John警告道。  
“你不同意吗?”Sherlock反过来质问John，“你相信灵魂的存在?”  
“是的,我确实相信。关于这个我要说的比较多,因为我看过太多的死亡。在死亡的瞬间,有些东西会出现或者有某种东西存在的证据。换句话说，即使是身体仍然在，但有些东西还是消失了。我不知道这算不算是一种标志,但我认为这就是人们所说的灵魂。不要说讽刺的话,Sherlock,”John补充道,毫无疑问,他看到了Sherlock怀疑的表情，“即使你过着最疯狂的生活,但我也敢打赌,我见过垂死的人还是比你多的多。”

 

“你相信灵魂,”Bobby颇为惊讶的说道,但语气中更多的是肯定而不是疑问。  
John点了点头，“在阿富汗时，我曾见过一些令人费解的事。就如之前我告诉Dean的那样,土地已经被无数的战争蹂躏,所有暴力导致的死亡都留下一些残骇。”  
“我不——”  
Bobby打断了Sherlock，“这都一样,就像几天前的你是永远不会相信愤怒的鬼魂,或是吸血鬼,女巫,以及所有可能在夜晚撞见的超自然存在。也许你现在应该试着打开你的思想,勇敢的承认有些鬼玩意是你不知道的。有人会出售自己的灵魂,而且只要恶魔一天存在,就有人会继续卖给他们自己的灵魂,因为这些人都是该死的大笨蛋。”  
“也包括你吗,Bobby?”Dean一边走进来一边问道,他怀里抱着一袋装着外卖食物。  
“对,包括我，还有你,和你的爸爸。”  
“你出售过自己的灵魂?”John惊讶的向Dean发问，“那你呢?”他转过头问Bobby，“怎么卖的?为什么?这到底是什么意思?”  
“不过他们都已经拿回了自己的灵魂,”Castiel在一旁解释道，“尽管中间Dean去了地狱四十年。是我走进地狱找到他,并把他和他的灵魂带回来的。而Bobby则欺骗Crowley让他主动交回了灵魂。”Castiel说着将纸袋里的吃的在桌子上一字排开，他的脸上没有任何表情,仿佛刚才一直在谈论的是天气,而不是如此荒谬的东西。  
Dean看着有点生气,大概是这些比较私密的信息被共享的原因,但是Sherlock反而觉得Dean的烦恼是无关紧要的，因为他最终会在所有的书中找到答案的。但即使如此，刚才讨论的内容还是使Sherlock觉得有点荒唐可笑。灵魂?地狱?四十年的地狱生活?当Sherlock听到那些话时,他觉得这些人荒谬得就像一个刚刚蹒跚学步的小孩,一边发出噪声一边把食物当玩具。  
但从另一方面讲,Bobby还是有一定的道理。Sherlock会记住的,尽管他讨厌承认这一点,但确实还有很多东西要学。而且他认为他从Bobby身上学到的要比在Dean或Castiel身上的大。因为Dean除了开车几乎不用大脑,而Castiel又太过于专注Dean。  
他们都聚集在桌上,Bobby摆了一些盘子,他们各自挑选自己喜欢的中国菜。  
“你必须吃东西,”John坚持塞给Sherlock一个空盘子。  
Sherlock叹了一口气，在John的帮助下挑了几个小东西放在盘子上，然后他回到原来的位置坐下,拿起了那本《十字路口的布鲁斯》。  
Dean皱着眉头然后选择不理他，反正这对Sherlock来说也无所谓。  
午夜时分,当每个人都上床后,Sherlock才放下这本书，他伸了一个懒腰。不像其他人，他反而觉得这本书的主题很引人入胜。Dean的弟弟,Sam,有恶魔血液的人,在养老院的时候，其中一个恶魔控制了他。尽管Sam活了下来，当然，他必须为一些人的死亡负责，而且他还想杀了Dean。但最重要的是Sherlock控制不住的想要知道被附身的感觉。  
Sherlock相信以他的智慧,他肯定要比Sam有更多的自控能力。这样的第一手经验将成为帮助他理解恶魔的重要数据。了解他们是什么,什么是最关键的,他们怎么被阻止。

 

这种感觉使Sherlock想起了那个司机，当他快要将药丸吞下的那一刻，Sherlock感受到了生命的力量，他的整个身体都在颤动，肾上腺激素也在快速上升。但从另一方面来看,这将是一种十分不雅的死法,所以Sherlock很感激John枪杀了那个司机。可是如果这一次Sherlock能和一个魔鬼——一个驻扎在他头脑中的恐怖生物对峙,那么Sherlock将使出终极武器对抗这种外国的致命东西。一想到这，Sherlock就信心百倍的对恶魔的到来充满期待。  
他确信John会反对，而且是强烈反对。John会盯着他的脸说，Sherlock你让我失望了。虽然Sherlock会表现的满不在乎,但他打心眼里讨厌那种表情。  
叹了一口气,Sherlock决定先看完Winchester福音书。他们写得真的很糟糕,出现太多没有多大用处的情感描写，但其中大约有五段涉及一些比较有用的信息，比如他们每个人是如何追逐和杀死某个特殊生物的细节。  
为什么要在这些没用的书上浪费时间呢？尤其是当Bobby有一个涉猎相当广泛而且充满事实的图书馆时，想到这儿，Sherlock起身来到最近的书架,随意捡起一本书,将它打开,开始阅读。  
“一整夜?”John已经醒了。  
“嗯?“Sherlock一边心不在焉的敷衍道,一边把书翻向下一页。  
“Sherlock,”John又耐心的重复一遍，“你看了一整夜吗?”  
Sherlock迫使自己离开书本去看着John的眼睛说道，“是的。我想喝杯茶，谢谢你。”  
John翻了一下眼睛,摇了摇头,但还是走进了厨房。  
Sherlock回到他的书中，当他读到其中某个部分时,Sherlock停顿了一下,再次看了一遍，然后他掏出电话。  
致：Mycroft  
在爱尔兰海岸出现的那些死亡，你考虑可能是兽人吗?  
SH  
Sherlock抬头搜寻了一下Bobby，看见他正靠在厨房柜台旁,抓住一个杯子就好像紧紧的抱着它，而Dean和Castiel到现在还不见踪影。  
“在你书架上的这些书,它们说的都是真的吗?”  
Bobby的头从一边晃到另一边摆出一副模棱两可的姿态，“这些比你想的要深。有些虽然只给你一些想法,但大多数传说,民间故事,怪物,和所有的这一切,在它们的背后,你都会发现一些真实的来源。”  
突然Sherlock的电话响了,他打开阅读消息。  
致：Sherlock  
有趣。你研究结果解释了是如何杀死他们吗?  
MH  
Sherlock翻过去的页面上画着一个恶魔般的雄性野兽，他的手指沿着文本寻找。当Sherlock发现关键的短语时，他哼了一声，“荒谬。”然后开始发短信。  
致：Mycroft  
你必须沉把装载他们的船只沉在海上。但我高度怀疑他们早已发明了水下呼吸器。  
SH  
这时John从厨房出来，递给Sherlock一杯茶并问道，“Mycroft想干什么?”  
“两年前,就在我遇见你之前。在爱尔兰，每隔三个月就有人被杀,手段很残忍,但最奇怪的地方就是他们都出现了瘟疫的症状。”  
“我从来没有听说过,”John疑惑的说，“但我相信我一定会的。”  
“因为Mycroft掩盖了这件事。这是为数不多的我从来没有解决的案件之一，从那时起每年就不断会有4个人死去。”Sherlock在空中扭动着这本书的，“也许,现在,不会有更多了,因为它将不再是一个我无法解决的案件。”接着他笑了笑,似乎对自己很满意。“事实上,John。这就是我所需要的。”Sherlock又拿起几个所谓的Winchester福音，补充道，“这是他们需要的。这些书中的大多数事实是关于受伤的Sam和Dean的，除此唯一掌握真实的就是魔鬼,这也就是为什么他们的计划几乎都开花结果的原因。”  
“这不止是事实,Sherlock,”John争论道，“有时候事实可以是错误的,甚至是致命的。比如，尽管你掌握了所有有关于Moriarty的事实,但它们几乎把我们都杀了。这种类型的错误有时会让你开膛破肚的。”  
“这是基于事实的,John,只是你没有意识到的事实而已。这是就是你所谓的内脏,或者直觉，但对我来说它们都是事实。”此外,Moriarty是一种异常现象。  
“这是关于信仰的，”Castiel突然出现并抛出这么一句话，“也是关于爱的。”

“哦,别这样,”Sherlock不屑的呻吟道，“有用的总是事实。爱和信仰没有任何价值。”  
John看起来很失望,但Sherlock不知道为什么。John反过来问他:“自从我成为你生活的一部分后，你的推断能力是提高了还是降低了?”  
“当然是变得更好了。”Sherlock向John承认。  
“那就是爱和信念,Sherlock。这是真实中必不可少的部分。”John指着那本Sherlock一直拿在手里的书继续说道，“正是他们的爱使彼此成为兄弟,并促使他们变得更为强大。对,事实固然重要,但专注于事实只能得到故事的一部分内容。”  
“这都是事实,”Sherlock毫不动摇的坚持自己的观点，“Dean知道关于Sam的真相,而Sam也了解Dean,这使得他们的行动在某些方面得以互补,比如他们在战斗中的配合以及他们之间是如何运用暗号联系。他们通过了解的事实同超自然生物战斗,并获得足够的数据,这让他们更加充分的认识这个生物。而这些都是事实,John，所有的一切。”  
“事实只是它的一部分,”Bobby忍不住插进来,“但很多时候，当你深入其中，却发现没有任何事实可寻时,你只有根据经验,保持一个冷静的头脑,并学会依靠别人,这样你才能活着。”  
“所有的这些都是基于事实。你通过多年的知识成为一个猎人。你相信自己的技能并熟练运用某些工具。你知道,人们会出现必须依赖的情况,你也会选择相信别人，但前提是你了解他们和他们的技能水平。反过来，当你偏离事实,当你盲目的依靠自己的情感和信仰时,”Sherlock尖刻地说道,“你们就开始做一些所谓的好事，比如出卖自己的灵魂,开启天谴之类。”  
“我认为这是一个危险的态度,Sherlock,至少在这样的战场上,”John立刻反驳道，“这些生物不是人类,他们不像人类一样思考，这时你必须要超越事实才能生存。Sam和Dean可能有时会犯一些错误,你显然比我在这一点上读得更多。但是,据我所知,面对自己的恐惧,了解善与恶之间的区别,以及如何在疯狂面前维持自己的理智,这才是事实。所以我同意Castiel。”  
“尽管同意你所喜欢的,”Sherlock失望的说道。虽然暂时他没有说服John,但随着时间的推移,Sherlock认为John最终会认可他的观点。因为绝大部分时间里，John是一个非常理智的人。于是Sherlock说道，“我依然坚持我的观点,不过你随意。”  
John认真的看了Sherlock一段时间,然后他朝Castiel投了一个歉意的微笑,转身回到厨房,他大概需要再来一杯茶。  
“有时候没有事实,”突然Castiel平静的说道。  
Sherlock注视着他，“请解释”。  
“我不能。只有你会自己发现后才能明白,但是如果你继续沿着这条路走下去,在一个没有事实的情况下，你会迷失自己,甚至到最后都不清楚自己是谁。”  
Sherlock没有回应，因为他还没有无所谓到故意去刺激天使，尽管他很想。这些美国人都是这么敏感吗？于是Sherlock选择终止这场辩论，他拿起另一个书柜上的一本书,开始阅读。  
这是相对安静的一天,他们一起吃饭,嗯,显然除了Sherlock,他没有吃任何东西。如果不是John反复保证这种情况不能说明Sherlock是非人类，那么Dean一定会用那把妖刀刺向Sherlock的。但是既便如此Dean每次经过时,依然有种强烈的向Sherlock投掷一点圣水的冲动。他嘴里嘀咕着咒语，但令人失望的是Sherlock没有消失。这边，Sherlock则无动于衷的疯狂读着Bobby书房里的每一本书。

 

晚饭后,Bobby收到一个有关当地情况的电话。  
“Jody说她在血液里发现某些不正常的东西，而且到目前为止已经有三个孩子失踪了。”  
“这听起来像Jody爱管的事情,”Dean若有所思的说，“不过，我不愿意去花时间只是为了找一些离家出走的孩子。”  
“一位目击者说是某种无形的力量把他们拖走的，他们的脚被抓住后就立即被拉进了树林里。而且这个地区还有一个考古挖掘队，谁知道他们是不是挖出了什么?”  
Dean做了个鬼脸,他很难同Bobby争论，“John,你来吗?”  
“当然,”John愉快地回答道，“Sherlock?”  
“嗯?”Sherlock停下正在浏览的书问道。  
“有一个案例。你想去吗?”  
“不。”  
“不?”John惊讶地说，“你不感兴趣吗?”  
Sherlock拿出一本新书,然后不耐烦的看着John说道，“我已经解释过,我需要更多的事实。尽管很难承认，而且说出来几乎难以相信,但我认为我的失误在于我对这方面知识的了解程度和深度都严重不足。同时，我毫不怀疑在Castiel的助下,你是不会遭遇任何危险的。”  
“纸上谈兵是不会成为一个好猎手的,”Dean说道，尽管他因能摆脱Sherlock而私下里暗自高兴，他看着Bobby问道，“你能看好他吗?”  
Bobby转了转眼珠,甚至懒得回答。  
Sherlock向Dean射出一个很不愉快的眼神,Dean朝他得意的笑了笑,说:“你必须被人看着。”  
“Castiel在哪里?”John突然问道。  
“一旦我们拿到那个出问题的血液，我就叫他。”Dean说着并示意John跟着。他们都走出房子,走向Dean的Impala。一旦坐定,Dean就开始发动车子,在他们驶出院子后,Dean有点犹豫的说道,“你要知道,我只是不明白为什么。”  
John哼了一声，“你和其他所有人说的几乎都一样。”  
“那为什么?这种吸引力到底是什么?”  
从Dean眼角的余光,他看到John先是握拳,然后慢慢的伸出所有的手指。  
“我知道Sherlock很奇怪,而我却没有显得那么怪异。我猜你也一样,你不会因为这些狩猎而不开心。我相信一些猎人感到自己被迫去寻找这些怪物并猎杀它们,但是你喜欢,对吗?”  
“确实如此。尽管中间有一段时间糟透了,很多次我都已经准备甩手不干了，甚至想坐以待毙。但是如果没有没完没了的天启和Lucifer的越狱计划,或者天使内战，就只是单纯的打猎话,是的,我喜欢它。而且很喜欢。”Dean突然咧嘴一笑，“所以你也一样！？”  
John发出一阵短笑，“对，Sherlock曾在夜深人静的时候让我穿过城市，他寄给我一封电子邮件,说:来一次,因为它很危险。而我唯一的担心竟是自己不能足够快的到达那里。”  
“但你现在不需要他,”Dean毫不犹豫的指出，“你可以跟我出去打猎，拥有自己的娱乐活动,你可以离开他。”  
“我不能这样做。即使这样做是正确的选择,我也不会这样做。我很感谢你的好意,但是…”John摇了摇头，“你不是第一个认为我是疯了才和他成为朋友的，甚至有几次我也很想冲着他的鼻子来上一拳，但是…” John肩膀下垂,双手展开,好像不知说什么好。

 

“你们两个在一起了吗?”尽管Dean真的不这么认为,特别是在Sherlock轻蔑的评论性之后,但谁又知道呢?  
“上帝啊,没有,”John果断而又充满遗憾的否定。  
“但是你想有什么,”Dean肯定的说。  
一阵长默后，John承认道，“对。那你和Castiel 呢?”  
“哦哦，别想转移话题!”Dean笑着说，“告诉我一些关于Sherlock的事，帮我喜欢他。”  
“哦,我不知道你为什么会这样想。但一旦你了解他的为人后，你就会发现这个人是多么的卓越。之前，我从来没接触过这样的人。我认为每个人身上都有值得被发现的价值这句话是不对的。从本质上讲,这只是一个可怜人的借口而已。”  
Dean开始联想，不过Castiel并不认为每个人都是糟糕的，毕竟Castiel相当喜欢他。Dean可以说是人类糟糕存在的典型例子，但Castiel坚持认为Dean身上还是有闪光的，他选择喜欢他，而且真的很喜欢他。“好了，我知道了。我只希望他不会把我们都弄死。”  
“他确实喜欢冒不必要的风险,但我会尽我所能的控制他,”John继续补充道，“我保证。如果他的行为迫使你需要打他的鼻子，我是绝对不会阻止你的。但首先Sherlock会告诉你他是一个高功能反社的人,即便如此，他还是确实会考虑一下别人的感受。当然我们的友谊能够继续维持，就是我知道他很关心我。”但John的嘴唇突然收紧,他向窗外看去。  
Dean明白这种感受，经历了太多的挫折而渐渐失望。有时他对Castiel也会有那样的感觉，一方面尽管Dean得到了他的天使,但另一方面，Dean又从来没有真正的拥有，一想到这儿，他的肚子好像鼓出一个泡泡，在嘲笑Dean的永不知足。  
“嘿,当Crowley用爱诱惑他时，他说他有你。别忘了。”  
“确实。”John瞥了一眼Dean。  
“当然,他还说,性行为是无关紧要的,”Dean添油加醋的补充道。  
“对，我记得,”John说道,但这一次,他的声音里含着幽默，“他把他所有的精力都投入到他的大脑里，正如你把你的大部分精力投入到你的身体一样。”  
“嘿，我也是知道如何思考的,你要明白,”Dean义正严辞的捍卫自己的智商。  
“我不是这个意思。我只是想表达你为了你的工作必须保持体形。你出去工作,可以提高你的耐力,你参加战斗,练习使用武器,对吗?”  
“对,”Dean被说服了。  
“你还需要干别的活动，所以你必须花很多精力用于维持你的身体。而对Sherlock来说，他的主要工具就是他的大脑,所以他花了几乎所有的时间来锻炼。他认为太多食物会让他疲倦,这样影响他大脑的运作速度。”  
“包括性?”  
John坐在那里大概一分钟左右,然后终于咧嘴一笑，“是啊,这就是最终的瓶颈。”  
Dean也忍不住笑出声来。他们在沉默中开了几分钟,然后Dean说,“我只是想告诉你有些关于他的东西,包括他谈论打猎的方式、恶魔等等，但不管怎样都让我毛骨悚然。即使他不会受伤,但他也可能会让我们受伤。几乎就像他是在拼命的抓住每个极尽可能接近死亡的机会。”  
John这次没有说话，他的嘴唇再次收紧,在剩余的时间里John都安安静静的望着窗外。  
当他们到达目的地时,Dean把车停好。

 

“我们为什么要在晚上进行?”John不解的问，“在早上检查这个地方岂不是更好？”  
“孩子们,记得吗?他们可能不会活到早上。”  
“当然,对。抱歉。”  
Dean给了他一个友好的招呼打在手臂上，他真的很喜欢这个家伙。Dean打开后备箱,拿出两个手电筒,武器,和防咒袋子,圣水,盐,然后是信号枪。他不知道他们将要发生什么,所以Dean想尽可能的做好准备。  
当然,他最好的武器在他手机的另一端,考虑到这是晚上，夜间视力有限,所以Dean想要天使来帮忙打猎，于是他拨通Castiel。  
John哼了一声，“天使有一个手机难道不奇怪吗！？”  
“你该看看他第一次见电话的样子。”Dean笑着说，脑海里闪现出一些画面，Castiel第一次使用电话，即使他已经出现,但Castiel仍然在电话中交谈,哪怕是他离Dean只有几英寸。“嘿,Cass,你有时间去狩猎吗？”  
“有,”Castiel说着突然出现在他们中间。  
“现在我在这里,”他依然通过电话说道。  
“是的,Cass,我明白了。”Dean关上电话,朝John得意的一笑，“你能告诉我们这里有什么吗?”  
Castiel抬起头,好像在嗅风,“愤怒的鬼魂。这里有许多几千年前的部落，他们的坟墓被亵渎。”  
“所以我们需要找到它,或者找出他或她是谁,然后烧了它的骨头?”John震惊的问道，“如果真的有许多部落埋在这里,那么要花费我们几个月的时间。”  
“我们所要做的只是找到鬼魂,然后就是Castiel的任务了，我们就可以休息了,”Dean开心的说。他骄傲的看着Castiel，想着自己的天使有多棒。  
一个羞涩的笑容爬上Castiel的脸颊，这一次Dean并不介意Cass读了自己的思想。

 

Sherlock回到Winchester福音书中,他认真的阅读每一本书封底的简介，确保不会遗漏任何情感上的细节。Sherlock认为John的判断是正确的，这些人的所作所为相当惊人,如果Sherlock读到的这一切都是真实的。尽管他看到和听到一些超自然的生物,但Sherlock也很难想象书中描写的全部是真的。  
但是,他依然会和John争论，直到John认同他的观点。他们俩个一同经历了太多可怕的事情，或许就如Bobby说的那样,虽然不是他的原话——一群白痴，但他还是不能理解为什么这些人能彼此相互折磨、相互忍受。在整个宇宙中只有一个人是Sherlock可以看做与自己并肩的人，值得庆幸的是,John太聪明,他不会使自己陷入那种Dean和Sam多年混浸的麻烦中。  
该死的Mycroft,这周围混乱的情况已经揭示了他对Winchester的判断是相当正确的，于是Sherlock拿出自己的手机。  
致：Mycroft  
Dean Winchester的确超越了普通意义的麻烦。  
SH  
但短信过去后，既没有答复,也没有电话打来，Sherlock皱了皱眉,直到他突然意识到现在是伦敦的半夜。尽管他很想打电话叫醒Mycroft,但Sherlock无意中瞟到了一本书的简介,他好奇的翻开这本名叫《同情魔鬼》的书开始阅读。  
过了一会儿,Bobby的电话响了。Sherlock着迷的看了一整晚,同时他也为Bobby建立起的电话后援系统惊叹不已。这有点像因纽特人，尽管独立但却真实。这使Sherlock联想到,其实大部分的美国人都相当的天真，他们竟然相信Bobby说的那些谎言,向陌生人保证这些猎人其实是FBI、CIA或者其他政府组织的人员。  
“你在开我玩笑吗?”停了一会儿，“是啊,是啊,气味有那么糟吗?”Sherlock听到Bobby继续说道，“告诉我所有你得到的信息。”  
Sherlock很好奇的站起来观察Bobby写了什么，一共有五项,这些信息让Sherlock回忆起某些东西，于是他重新检索其中一本书。  
“我必须做一些研究——”Bobby还没说完，Sherlock就递给他一本书，“第55页,我认为,”然后Sherlock又在沙发上恢复了他之前的状态。  
“嗯,”Bobby疑惑的看了一眼说道,“等一等。”然后传来Bobby翻书的声音,中间又停顿了一会，接着是Bobby轻声阅读书上的内容，最终他说道，“嗯,好吧,我认为这是一个Aniwye。不管你信不信,这是一个巨大的专吃臭鼬的雄性怪物。据说他朝人们放屁，导致他们生病和死亡。”  
电话那边出现一阵长长的沉默后，Bobby接着说，“不知道。嘿,超级大脑。”  
Sherlock从书中抬起头，“你叫我‘大脑’?”  
“对,所以快用它们来给我找一些关于如何杀死这个怪物的信息。”  
Sherlock被这个问题迷住了,他果断的打开笔记本电脑,开始搜索。几分钟后Sherlock说到,“我不知道这是不是真的,但是我发现其中几个看起来比较可信。上面说这种怪物爱吃臭鼬，但对辣椒过敏。所以如果食物中包含过辣的东西,那么将更容易杀死他。”  
“好吧，有的总比没有好,”Bobby说着并把这个信息传给电话那端，“试一试,然后让我知道结果。”说完Bobby挂了电话,回到他刚才一直做的事情当中。  
十分钟后,电话又响了。“嗯，好的,”Bobby一边点头一边说道。  
Sherlock无法想象这个未知的猎人是如何处理这个怪物的：他或她是否能及时的获得足够的辣椒，更不用说还要有充足的时间为这个专吃臭鼬的怪物准备晚餐。一想到吃臭鼬的怪物，Sherlock就不禁渗出汗,于是他把这个怪物放在大脑中可以删除的区域，跟它一起的还有地狱,天堂,天使——尽管因为反复接触Castiel,要想删除他不会那么容易———还有灵魂,现在添上臭鼬怪物。

 

“嘿，大脑！”  
Sherlock没有掩饰自己的笑容，被起外号已经不是第一次了,但至少这次很恰当，只有天知道他还有过其他更糟糕的外号，“有事吗?”  
“今晚还有一个比较奇怪的案子。你最近读过什么关于在一个湖泊里发现婴儿，并且周围还有不好的事情发生?”  
Sherlock起身越过第一个书柜，他从昨晚就开始看的那个，“这个，”Sherlock说着，翻阅书页,读给Bobby听,“水宝宝。他们住在较小的水域里,可以以可爱的人类婴儿形态出现。在许多部落的传说中,水宝宝的哭泣是死亡的前兆。所以从另一方面讲,消除水宝宝的哭声可以避免灾难的发生。”  
“听起来像,好吧,”Bobby若有所思的说，在电话中,他补充道,“你听到了吗?”然后一个停顿，“我不知道,让我问问。”Bobby扭头对着Sherlock说,“有没有提到如何杀死它?”  
Sherlock皱起了眉头，他想了想，最后恍然大悟的感叹道，“啊。”Sherlock立马跑过去翻阅另一本书,他把第一本书抽走,然后又递给Bobby另一本。这里面有另一个关于水宝宝的故事,但这一次谈到它们的原形是被湖水淹死的婴儿形成的愤怒灵魂。“也许只是一个愤怒的鬼魂。”  
当Bobby开始和这个猎人讨论狩猎的细节时,Sherlock又回到他的书中。  
接下来的三个电话，Bobby向没有Sherlock提出帮助,这让Sherlock有充足的时间完成这本书。  
“Bobby?”  
“干嘛,”  
“你曾经被附身过。”  
Bobby从正在读的书抬起头，他看了一眼Sherlock，发现对方刚刚完成系列小说中的一本。“你现在准备向我说些有关这件事的屁话吗?”  
Sherlock可以看到Bobby愠怒的表情和说话的口气是在果断的拒绝跟Sherlock讨论这件事。“等等,等等。当然不是,”Sherlock撒谎道，不过严格的说也不算撒谎,因为确切地表达是他根本不关心这件事的来龙去脉。“其实我想讨论的是如何能够从恶魔手中夺回控制权。当然,考虑到最近我读过的所有其他有关恶魔附身的故事,你的似乎令人印象深刻。”  
“他想让我杀了Dean,但没有成功，而且他也没有想到我会故意刺伤自己，这就是它会失败的唯一原因。”  
Sherlock盯着Bobby看了很长时间,比较他们俩个的智商,突然Sherlock大笑起来,随后他躺在沙发上,闭着眼睛,双手紧握在一起,食指伸出,放在下巴上沉思。  
他听到靠近的脚步声,Sherlock睁开眼睛看到Bobby俯视着他，“你到底在想什么?”  
Sherlock的眉毛上扬，“所有的这些信息对于我来说都是新的，因此我需要调整我的世界观来适应它们。现在我要花几分钟的时间去继续这一进程。”  
Bobby的注视持续了很长一段时间，最后他说道，“不要做傻事。或者更愚蠢的举动，真不明白我为什么会被笨蛋们包围,当然包括你。有一段时间,我还以为你的朋友John是这一群中唯一明智的人,但他竟然和Dean一起出去狩猎，正常拥有理智的人都会选择尽可能早的远离这里。”  
Sherlock没有回答,但他还是有点沾沾自喜的感觉,因为John是为了他而留下来的。

 

“我已经说过很多遍,但这一次你需要明白,在这个行业里,”Bobby警告道,“你爱的人会死去。无论你多么爱他们,无论你怎样努力去试图阻止它都会发生。”  
“但是好像有种方法可以把他们从死亡那里带回来,”Sherlock指出。  
“不是没有代价的。”这时电话又响了,Bobby重新移到电话旁边，解答疑问。  
接下来的时间里，Sherlock又帮助Bobby解决了两次猎人打来咨询问题的电话，他甚至为此得到了Bobby一个勉为其难的感谢。当然Sherlock也乐意这样继续下去,直到新的谜题不再出现。这其中显然有重复的问题，当然,这是因为现在的系统已经过时，按Sherlock的理论，所有的这些书都需要被扫描，然后添加搜索引擎,这样他们就可以传给任何使用智能手机的猎人，12人可以在一个星期内将这些工作完成。这时，Sherlock的手机传来新信息。  
致：Sherlock  
现在回家还不算迟。我可以送一个飞机过来。  
MH  
致：Mycroft  
如果我离开这里,那么我将在那里猎杀恶魔。所以我需要进一步的信息。  
SH  
Sherlock确定Mycroft为了让自己回家会在如何狩猎恶魔方面提供指导，但是他想亲自学,Sherlock不愿受Mycroft的摆布。  
致：Mycroft  
在伦敦有什么类型的恶魔?为什么我从来没有遇到呢?  
SH  
致：Sherlock  
我深深的怀疑，大多数吸血鬼相信你是他们其中之一。  
MH  
很有趣的想法，Sherlock仰面躺在沙发上开始他美好的阅读时光。  
“我爱这样的狩猎,”Dean将车开回院子里，兴高采烈的说着。  
John不得不同意，他们都活着,孩子们也被发现了,就在家的附近,虽然他和Dean有点小淤伤，但是已经接受过Castiel的治疗,John感觉仿佛很多年都没有这么好过了，尽管有一点头晕，但它确实减缓了左边臂膀上新纹身的痛苦。  
“这个真的会防止我被附身吗?”John惊叹道。  
“只要他们不消失或者被烧掉,”Dean肯定的说，“但有时恶魔会烧掉它们，所以我有两个,以备不时之需。”  
“我是不会让你被附身的,”Castiel在一边补充道。  
“但你不是一直在这里,”Dean有点无奈。  
Castiel把头扭开。  
“嘿,嘿,”Dean连忙说道,并伸出一只手放在Castiel侧身的前臂上，“这不是抱怨。虽然是事实，但我明白你还有更重要的事情要做。”  
“我宁愿永远呆这里,”Castiel诚实地说。  
即使在黑暗中,John也能看到Dean的脸颊立马红了,他对自己笑了笑并感叹道，他们真是可爱的一对。John不知道在事情继续发展之前还需要多长的时间,前提是如果他们能的话。天使会做爱吗?John突然有点后怕,他衷心的希望Castiel没有读到自己最后的想法。  
但是Castiel转过肩看了看John，“不常有,”他认真的说道,“但有例外。”  
John知道现在他一定尴尬得浑身上下透露着一种致命的红色，“对不起。”  
“嘿，你们两个在说悄悄话吗?”Dean迷茫的问道，稍稍提高了音调。  
“我有一个不幸的和非常尴尬的想法,”John不好意思的说,“Castiel选择来回应它。”他不想让Dean认为他们在联合起来对付他。从John这几天的生活可以看出,Castiel是Dean生命中唯一的存在,除了Bobby以外,Dean认为Cass是在站在他这边的。  
“Cass，”Dean大声说道，“不许用读心术!要我告诉你多少次?”  
“可这个想法的声音太大了,”Castiel毫无愧疚的说道。  
幸运的是,他们已经走到Bobby的门前,于是这场尴尬的谈话结束了。John很快打开门，然后冲进去，他想给Dean和Castiel一个私聊的机会。也许Dean会迫使Castiel告诉他John的想法,也许Dean会更了解他的天使,这可能让他们在车里呆上一段时间。  
露齿而笑,John快乐的走进房子。  
Sherlock立刻坐起来,他深深的吸了一口气,然后斜着眼睛盯着John，“你有一新个纹身。”  
“对。”  
“为什么?”  
“这是一个防恶魔附身的纹身,”John开心的介绍，“如有这个纹身就可以阻止恶魔附身,你也应该纹一个。”  
“我不同意,”Sherlock果断的拒绝。  
“为什么？它能保护你。”John好奇的问。  
“我讨厌纹身,”Sherlock最终说道。  
John眨了眨眼,他的手不由自主的滑上纹身所在的上臂。  
“不是在你身上,John,”Sherlock不耐烦的解释道，“我讨厌自己身上有纹身。”  
“哦,”John明显地松了一口气，“你都在忙什么?”  
这时Bobby插进来，“他,让我惊讶的是,还真有用。”  
Dean走在进屋，哼了一声，“我可不这么想。”  
John猜Dean的出现意味着他还不知道Castiel希望性在他的未来是个例外。  
而手机选择在这一刻响起,Bobby接起来，然后开始边写东西,边说道，“对啊,对啊,好吧,别做傻事,好的,等一等。嘿，Sherlock。”  
Sherlock立即行动起来，他一把抓过Bobby的名单。John喜欢看Sherlock思考的样子,Sherlock冲到书柜前,取出一本书,然后从旁边的书柜里掏出另一本。他把这两本书翻到特定的页面后递给Bobby。  
Dean不可思议的看着Sherlock，“你把所有这些书都记住了?”  
“我正在努力。”  
Dean做了一个“那很酷”的表情,然后他咧嘴一笑，“或许你终于找到一个途径让自己变得有用,Peabody先生。”  
“事实,”Sherlock严肃的说,“是非常有用的”。  
Dean从冰箱里拿出啤酒，“事实是有用的。所以我要为此干一杯。”他把盖子拧下来，喝了一大口，然后问道，“你们要喝点什么?”  
“我去泡茶好吗?”John不等回答就已经起身走向厨房，他可不希望这难得的平静时刻被Sherlock对美国啤酒的严厉批评而破坏。  
Dean移动到Bobby身边，“嘿,其实如果他记下所有这一切的话,你或许可以休一个长假。我们可以看看大峡谷”。  
“哦,这个地方我一直都想看看,”John说着并把水壶放在炉子上。  
“你当然能来。但Sherlock必须留在这里,负责接电话。”  
“按Sherlock的个性,”John接着说道,“如果你把他留在这里一个星期,他肯定会把这些书都扫描一边,并用计算机设置搜索引擎,他可能还会建立某种可以自动答复的系统,这是我们想不到的。”当John看到Sherlock眼睛里闪烁的亮光，好像在回应他的挑战时，John不禁放声大笑。  
Bobby从Dean手里接过啤酒说道，“你想要扫描这些书吗？别客气。”  
“听起来你似乎有了一个项目,”Dean若有所思的说，“但我是不会提供帮助的。”  
Sherlock无视他们两个,开始发信息。  
致：Mycroft  
我需要人来扫描有关恶魔的书并创建数字图书馆。有什么建议吗?对了，Peabody先生是谁?  
SH


	4. Sherlock通过一场惨痛的教训学到了什么是自大和爱

John感冒了,整个人都沉闷闷的。Dean在没有John的情况下拒绝接收Sherlock参与案件。这真是荒谬的。而Bobby在干一些不需要援助的事情,这无疑更加荒谬。  
Sherlock在Bobby的院子里无聊的徘徊着，他一方面因为被拒绝而生气，另一面又为能有这样一个充满的碎屑的地方而感到高兴,在这里他将找到所有可以用来研究的东西。  
“喂,”一个声音突然响起。  
Sherlock突然来个急刹车，他看到Crowley凭空出现在自己面前。终于!一些有趣的事情要发生了。“你好,”Sherlock回复道。  
“我不禁注意到你对魔鬼很好奇,”Crowley圆滑的说。  
“对。因为你很难对抗你所不了解的生物。”  
这时，一个小小的微笑滑上Crowley的嘴角，“非常明智。显然我不能说服你出卖你的灵魂?”  
Sherlock转了转眼珠，“结果是相当肯定的。首先,我不相信这样的存在。因此买卖之说就成了无稽之谈。”  
“灵魂可是一个硬通货,”Crowley立刻反驳道，“你是不会明白的，现在通货膨胀很严重。”  
“无聊,”Sherlock失望的说道，“我原以为恶魔会很有趣,但是,不知为什么,你却让我无聊了。”  
Crowley的眼睛眯起来，显然他被Sherlock的评价惹恼了，于是Crowley沉思片刻说道，“所以你要找的是全新的体验吗?”  
“不是无聊的那种,”Sherlock规定了标准。  
“听起来好像你可能会有所考虑的,”Crowley说着走到Sherlock面前,仔细的打量他。然后Crowley突然笑了,“哦,原来你只是一个傲慢的皮囊。”  
“这个解释不错。”  
“你真的想与一个恶魔斗争吗?你真的认为自己是出类拔萃吗?”  
Sherlock皱起了眉头,他没有意识到,Crowley可以从他的脑海中挑选一个想法。虽然Sherlock不喜欢与任何人共享自己的大脑,但另一方面,一想到即将面对的是恶魔，这还是相当有趣的游戏。“我愿意,”他最后说道。  
“我可以为你安排,”Crowley友好的提供。  
Sherlock哼了一声，“以我灵魂的价格?”  
“哦,不。这一个是免费的,只是单独的娱乐。”Crowley警觉的向四周瞥了一眼,“既然差不多每个人都走了,当然除了你的朋友,所以这可能是一段美好的时光。”  
“我怎么知道这不是一个恶作剧?”Sherlock警惕的问道,他相信John肯定会坚决的反对。  
“就因为这点？！我想我明白了,”Crowley笑着说，“你只用说一个单词,我就召唤恶魔,我们看看谁赢。不过丑话说在前头,我会把钱压在我的人身上。”Crowley得意洋洋,就好像刚刚那番话是一张挑战书。  
“用恶魔的思想对抗我的智力吗?”Sherlock表示怀疑，“这甚至都不算一个挑战。”  
“噢！我喜欢出人意料的结果,”Crowley搓着自己的双手笑着说道，“只说一个词。”  
“好,”Sherlock暴躁地说,Crowley对他的智力缺乏信心让Sherlock很是不满,不过他真正感兴趣的是被附身的感觉。  
话音刚落，一个黑色的龙卷风从地面的裂缝钻出来，以邪恶的姿态滑入Sherlock的嗓子中，进入他的毛孔、细胞、骨髓里,直到现在Sherlock才终于明白这将是他一生犯过的最大的错误。

Crowley对他咧嘴笑了笑，“怎样?我就在一旁等着。你知道，这并不是一群中最明亮的那个灯泡,你懂我的意思吧。”接着Crowley夸张的耍出一套组合拳，“上！击败他！”  
同时Sherlock什么也做不了，他根本没有办法阻止这个残酷的恶魔在自己的大脑中横冲直撞,这感觉就像大象在一个风景如画的花园里肆意的践踏。原本似乎没有任何清晰方向的恶魔,最终令人恐惧地发现了Sherlock脑海中对John的记忆和感受。John在Sherlock心中的位置，更糟的是,这个恶魔发现了Sherlock其实已经察觉了John对自己的感觉，无论是身体还是心灵上的。恶魔冲Sherlock诡异的一笑,笑声中充满了对痛苦和邪恶的追求以及对任何快乐和美好的贬低,体面的、美好的,所有的这些事情,都是关于John的。  
“哦,我想我可以和他玩得很开心,”恶魔故意说给Sherlock听。  
“不,”Sherlock试图下令,他奋力反抗想夺回身体的控制权,但他的身体却带着Sherlock回到家里,来到John的身边。尽管Sherlock一直在抗争,但那里没有东西是可以抓住的,也没有人是可以说服的,更没有论点存在可以被争论，这是纯粹的恶毒,不幸的是Sherlock对此无能为力。  
当他的身体走进卧室时,John正在打盹,他盯着John，看他静静的躺在那里睡觉。他的John,很快就会醒来,认为这是他的朋友Sherlock站在那里。Sherlock试图大喊,警告John,无论Sherlock是多么努力去反抗，他还是难以获得对身体、声音、任何东西的控制,Sherlock就像是被绑在自己身体里的囚犯,他意识到他可能回永远迷失在这个噩梦中。Sherlock把自己的生活拱手让人，就像贩卖一件极其便宜的家具一样,缺乏必要的思考和足够的理智。他尖叫着John的名字,无声地,一遍又一遍。  
恶魔坐在床上用轻轻的拍了下John的脸，“你好,John,”他说道。Sherlock可以透过自己的脑袋看到恶魔想干什么,：他希望在残忍的伤害John心灵和身体之前，先给一点甜头。  
John睁开眼睛,朦胧地看着Sherlock,或者他以为是Sherlock的人，“Sherlock?”  
“正是在下,”Sherlock咧着嘴说。  
不知何故,就短暂的一瞬间,John便知道了。他知道，Sherlock从来没有感到如此强烈的认同感，同时伴随着深深的愧疚感,因为他不知道自己会对John的身体造成怎么样的损伤，即使John会谅解。  
John准备起身,试图绕过Sherlock,但他生病了,而且刚刚醒来,即使John的眼睛明亮，但是由于发烧，他也行动迟缓，于是Sherlock所有的希望破灭了。魔鬼把John从床上拖下来重重的摔到地板上,然后抓住他的左臂,用力向后扭，Sherlock能清晰的听到骨头断裂的声音。  
John发出痛苦的尖叫,Sherlock用尽全力去夺取控制,在他的脑海里Sherlock自己痛苦的尖叫着,但这是毫无意义的,Sherlock从来没有像现在这样痛恨自己,为了一个所谓的智力挑战，他将付出残酷的代价。  
John试图反击,但根本没有任何作用。恶魔压在John身上,就像抓着一个孩子似的抓着John，一部分是因为Sherlock自身的重量,另一部分是恶魔自己的力量“噢,John。这不是你的梦想吗?我躺在你之上,进入你,夺取你,”魔鬼恶毒的说道，然后又嘲弄般的补充,“爱你。”他把脸埋进John的肩膀,直到他们的鼻子相触。“他为你感到抱歉，他知道你想要什么,包括你对他身体的欲望。你真的认为他会感兴趣吗?对你?他认为你一无是处，唯一的价值就是给他泡茶。”

Sherlock恨每一个从他嘴里吐出来的字。每一个字都有足够的理由使John相信它们。Sherlock无法忍受的是John最后的记忆将是Sherlock一边破坏他的身体一边践踏他的尊严。Sherlock挣扎着，希望自己能说话，哪怕只是一个词,说出他朋友的名字,或者能控制脸上的表情,让John知道Sherlock尊重他,爱慕他,John比Sherlock以往生活中的任何事物都重要,他会回应John所有的感情。之前Sherlock以为他们有充足的时间,可以为一切做好准备，所以Sherlock固执的想要控制权，他想要选择一个合适的时间和地点,但现在看起来自己是如此可恨,他考虑了所有的事情唯独没有想过John的感受。  
“闭嘴,你这怪物,”John吐了一口唾沫在恶魔的脸上，“那是你自己说的话,不是他的。是你对我这样做的,不是他。Sherlock,如果你能听到我的话,我原谅你。这不是——”他的话被一声尖叫打断,魔鬼按住John的肋骨,Sherlock可以感受到掌下的骨头裂开。  
John不会原谅他,如果他知道是Sherlock自己要求附身的，John永远也不会原谅他,Sherlock觉得自己活该得到这个结局。John有点喘不上气，Sherlock不知道这是由于肋骨断裂带来的痛苦，还是由于身体内脏的损伤造成的。  
“哦,这是我喜欢的一部分,”魔鬼一边说着，一边坐起来直到他横跨过John的脚踝，“大腿骨。”他摸到John的右腿然后用手慢慢的按压，Sherlock听到了骨头折断的声音,“然后到了膝盖,”恶魔说着用拳头打碎John的膝盖。  
John在痛苦和恐惧中尖叫起来,他嘴里流出的鲜血,顺着脸颊滑到下巴上。Sherlock就好像已经死在了自己身体里面,因为John濒临死亡，John就要死在他的面前，都是因为他，而现在的Sherlock什么也做不了。  
“然后与膝盖链接的是小腿,”一阵咔嚓声从John的小腿传来。  
Sherlock想死,他想用手抱住John和他死在一起。这是无法忍受的。哦,上帝啊,这真的无法忍受。  
这时Sherlock身后的门被打开有人冲了进来,“这到底是什么情况?”然后有一只手按在Sherlock的额头上,这个压住他的人开始低声吟唱,清晰而有力,“Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te, cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare。”  
恶魔发出一声尖叫,面对他的攻击者，“哦,Sam Winchester,你真的认为你能阻止我吗?”  
Sam显然对自己相当自信,他继续念到,“Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te, cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare。”  
魔鬼想让Sam停止,但每次他一张开嘴,就会拼命的咳嗽,Sherlock可以看到黏滑的黑烟从自己嘴里流出,于是他从体内斗争,阻止恶魔击退Sherlock的救世主。Sherlock现在有点疯狂,因为如果不能尽快节省时间的话，他的John就会流血而死,就像火势一样不可阻挡的在草原蔓延。  
“Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili Nomini quem inferi tremunt. Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine,”Sam终于念完了,所有的黑烟从Sherlock的嘴里流出，透过窗户跑到了外面。  
Sherlock跪倒在地上啜泣,他转向John,“哦,上帝啊,叫救护车!John，哦,John,”Sherlock撕心裂肺的喊道,他想找个没有受伤的地方去安抚、去祈求宽恕，但却绝望的发现无从下手。

Sherlock听到身后Sam正在呼叫救护车,Sherlock趴在地板上,慢慢靠近John，尽量不给他造成更多的痛苦，“John,你能听到我吗?”  
John的话含糊不清相当混乱,他试图通过满口的鲜血形成几个简单的音节,Sherlock浑身绷紧，因为他明白John的意思，“我原....”然后John痛苦的闭上眼睛。Sherlock顿时感受到一阵纯粹的恐慌向他袭来,这与Sherlock之前经历的完全不一样,就像一个巨大的闪电瞬间击中了他。过去，Sherlock一直认为只有惊恐才使他有活着的感觉,但是现在一想到John将死在自己的手中,想到没有John的生活,以后他将永远活在John不在的世界里…Sherlock瞬间瘫痪了，虽然没有完全失去意识，但他的四肢已经麻木了。  
而在体内,Sherlock的心痛苦的怦怦直跳,就好像他的身体也在随着跳动而摇晃,他的胃也在翻滚，胆汁涌向喉咙嘶嘶作响。  
Sam Winchester把他推到一边,在John身边跪下,伸出一根手指放在John的脖子附近找他的脉搏。过了一会儿,Sam终于说到,“他还活着,尽管我不知道你是谁,但是这到底是怎么一回事?”  
Sherlock只注意到Sam最初说的那句话，“他还活着?”他结结巴巴地说道，“哦,上帝啊。他还活着吗?”此时Sherlock是如此的痛恨自己离家之远,远离他熟悉的环境,否则他现在就可以呼叫Lestrade,甚至Mycroft,这样John就能得到尽快的治疗。  
“Dean在哪?Castiel又在哪?”Sam抬起头,冲着天花板大吼，“Castiel !”  
但出现的不是Castiel而是Crowley,他开心的笑道，“好吧，你是怎么把这摆平的?”  
Sam伸出手抓住Crowley的脖子,把他按住墙上，“他妈的你做了什么?”  
“哦,这次可不管我的事情,小Sam,”Crowley神情自若的说道,完全不受Sam的威胁，他很容易的就把Sam推开,并故意捋了捋黑色西装的翻领。  
Sherlock听到他们在说什么,但他的眼睛一直锁定在John身上。他最忠诚的,亲爱的，毫不犹豫就原谅他的John。他最完美的John或许会怨恨他,当他发现是Sherlock自己要求,凭借傲慢的毫无价值的经验，以及根本没有考虑过附带后果的鲁莽下接受这荒谬的挑战,对他亲爱的John造成如此的伤害,现在John躺在这里，浑身是伤，满地是血。  
“修好他,”Sherlock绝望的恳求Crowley，这时他的声音是平静而低沉的,就好像所有的尖叫都在恶魔还他体内蹂躏时释放了，已经没有什么可以再破坏他的声带了。  
“你的灵魂,”Crowley邪恶的笑着,眼中闪烁着狡诈，“还认为它们不存在,如果我要你用灵魂来换取他的性命?”  
“没人能在今天做灵魂的交易,”Sam用一种危险的语气说道。  
“请吧，”Sherlock痛苦的哀求道，“他不该受这份罪。他是一个好人。”  
Crowley嘲笑道，“好男人总是无聊的。”  
Sherlock突然从地面上站起来,冲向Crowley,这是他第一产生想要谋杀某人的念头,Sherlock想要摧毁这个摆出一副嘲弄表情的恶魔,尤其是John还在痛苦的躺在Sherlock脚下地板上。但Crowley随意的打了个响指,下一秒Sherlock发现自己紧靠着墙壁，仿佛被无形的绳子绑住了脚踝和手腕。  
“就像我说的,”Crowley向Sherlock慢慢走进，并再次重申道，“一个灵魂,一条生命，卖或不卖随你。”  
“这他妈的是怎么一回事,”Dean突然从门口喊道，“哦，上帝,John!”他喊着跑向John，“Castiel !”

这一次Castiel终于出现了,他看了一眼躺在地上的John,然后蹲下来轻轻地摸了摸John的前额。接下来，John的身体开始慢慢的愈合,折断的骨头恢复至原位,胸口的肋骨重新连接。John重重的喘了一口气,他的眼睛猛的一下睁开,然后又闭上,从John龇牙咧嘴的痛苦表情可以知道尽管他现在被治愈了，但那不堪的记忆还在伤害着John。  
Crowley发出一阵厌恶的声音，他咂了咂牙齿和舌头，抱怨道，“你总是破坏一切的乐趣。”  
Dean站在那里怒视着他，“这他妈的是怎么回事?”他慢慢的说着每一个单词，浑身充满了强烈的愤怒，这是Sherlock第一次觉得Dean很可怕,尤其担心Dean在发现Sherlock所做好事之后的举动。  
“这是我一直等待的部分!”Crowley搓着双手兴奋的说道。  
突然Sherlock自由了,他发出一声呻吟瘫倒地板上,膝盖紧紧地拥抱在胸前,既不愿意看John,也不愿看包括Dean在内的任何人,就像个孩子,希望自己呆在家里，是安全的，没有人能见到他。Sherlock希望Mycroft能来救他,就像他小时候当Sherlock做了非常愚蠢的事情后，但是那些小事的严重性与今天他做的这件可怕的的事是不能比的。  
“他自己要求的,”Crowley添油加醋的说道，“他说他想让恶魔进入他，然后他们来一场大脑之间的较量。你猜怎么着?他输了。”  
Sherlock猛地被拽起来,然后一阵天旋地转他感到Dean拳头冲到自己下巴上的力量。Sherlock撞到墙上,眼泪从他的眼睛流出来,但他知道自己应该得到更为严厉的惩罚。Sherlock站起来,把自己呈现在Dean面前,就如同在邀请一样,让Dean给他一次又一次的打击，Dean的拳头不停的砸向Sherlock的腹部和脸颊,Sherlock会一直让他揍下去,直到自己失去意识，因为这是现在最好的结果尽管毫无意义。  
但John却在一旁请求Dean停下来,Sam也趁机抓住Dean并挡在他们中间,他将Dean拖走,Sherlock不由自主的跪倒在地上,双手捂住脸,大声的哭泣,痛苦和羞亏,最重要的是他担心John会怨恨他而离开他。  
“你这愚蠢的白痴,”Dean大喊大叫尽管他无法挣脱开自己的弟弟,但是尽管行动受限也没有削弱他的表达能力，“我警告过你，你最终会让他受伤的。我告诉你,你他妈的骄傲会导致他的死亡。你怎么能那么蠢?”  
Sherlock不能直视Dean的脸,这是他平生第一次真正相信自己活该受到所有恶毒语言的攻击。因为Dean是正确的，Sherlock伤害了John,用自己的双手将John撕裂。  
这时有人抱着Sherlock,轻轻的摇晃他,并平静的低语道，“Sherlock,没关系。我原谅你。”  
“他妈的你还能原谅他,John?你需要送他回英格兰，然后彻底摆脱这个垃圾,”Dean言辞激烈的说道，“下次他肯定会弄死你的。幸亏Sam及时出现，这次没事。如果Sam没来,你就死定了。而他，也会在黄泉路上跟你作伴，因为他自己已经被恶魔完全控制了,因为他是一个该死的白痴。”  
“我知道,”John说着用他的手在Sherlock的后背上慢慢的上下安抚，“我知道。”然后John把Sherlock抱得更紧。  
“Dean,”Sam在一旁劝解道。  
显然Dean依然很恼怒，他一把甩开Sam,气呼呼的说道，“你最好保持沉默。”  
“你原谅了我,在我比他做过更过分的事后，而你知道我所做的一切。”  
“你是我弟弟。”Dean马上反驳道。  
“尽管我不了解他们,但显然他们很亲密。”  
Sherlock可以听到Dean重重的呼吸声,然后他用力砸墙泄愤,接着是Castiel责备Dean的声音。但Sherlock全都不在乎,他不在乎任何事,因为John没有怨恨他。而且奇迹般地John没有讨厌他，Sherlock双臂紧抱着John，“John,我很抱歉。你为什么不恨我?连我自己都厌恶我所做的一切。你能原谅我吗?”

“你他妈的今天要弄个纹身!”Dean不耐烦地说道。  
Sherlock声音沙哑地回复，“什么都行，”他现在依旧不敢与Dean对视，“什么都行。”  
Crowley发出夸张的沮丧声，然后叹了口气说道，“你们这些人毫无乐趣。我真心希望能看到更多充满仇恨的戏剧化场景出现。所以我最讨厌好人。”说着,他突然打了一下手指，轻松的消失了，就好像刚才的一切都没有发生，他没有指使恶魔侵入Sherlock,夺走他最好的部分,让他永远远离人性的那部分,Crowley把它们强行分开了。尽管Moriarty曾经威胁过要烧掉他的心,但是现在确实Sherlock自己主动做了。  
“John,”Sherlock再次喊道，他抱着John就好像在狂风怒海中抱着生命中唯一的保护，“John。你现在有足够的理由讨厌我。”  
John向后拉开一点距离,仔细的看着Sherlock,擦去他脸上的眼泪,却忽略了自己的，“有时你是如此显而易见的愚蠢,”John无可奈何的骂道，“但我觉得这一次真的是吓坏你了,所以我希望你已经吸取教训了。”  
“是的,”Sherlock连忙回应。  
John发出一阵短暂的笑声，“让我们看看你这种悔恨能持续多久。”他轻轻的打了几下Sherlock的脑袋，并说道，“所以愚蠢啊，Sherlock，这次你真的,真的很愚蠢。”  
“对,”Sherlock又很快同意，“但是我要说明的是,我现在对恶魔有了更充分的了解,我充分的意识到与之斗争的敌人类型。”说着他瞟了一眼Dean，“我知道你现在鄙视我,但是…”  
“别他妈的跟我说话,”Dean怒气冲冲的说道，“至少一个星期。”接着Dean冲出房间,但又转过身来,厉声补充道,“你还是不明白这些屁事。仅仅因为你理解一个恶魔,并不意味着你理解他们所有。”他发出愤怒的笑声，“起码谦虚还维持了两分钟。干得好,混蛋。”这一次,Dean离开房间,留下愤怒的乌云徘徊在房间里。  
“Castiel,”当天使准备跟着Dean出去时,John叫住了他，“你能修复他吗?”  
Cass看起来有点心不在焉,好像他的大部分已经跟着Dean出了门,Castiel伸出手碰了碰Sherlock的额头,然后他跟着Dean走了出去。  
Sherlock很愧疚，因为所有的疼痛都消失了，“你真不应该那样做,”他告诉John，“我的痛苦应该持续很长一段时间。”  
John摇了摇头，“你应该得到惩罚,我不得不说自己高兴的是Dean给了你,而不是我,但是他还是将你打得太厉害了。”  
“这是我应得的,”Sherlock说道，他再次搂住了John，把额头放在John的肩膀上，“天啊,John。这是我做过的最糟糕的事情，我感到比蜜蜂蛰还要难受一千倍。他对你所做的事，John，以及他想做的。”Sherlock的手慢慢环上John的后背,他需要感觉到John就在怀里,John的肋骨是完好无损,坚硬结识,如此典型的John。  
“你们还好吗?”Sam突然问道。  
“我欠了你一个人情,”Sherlock的声音有些低沉,他紧紧的抓住John的t恤，“谢谢你。谢谢你！谢谢你！我根本不能表达我现在是多么的感激。”  
“我明白了,”Sam若有所思的说道，“我认为你原本是想做一件正确的事情,本来是一个好理由,但是在你伤害你最爱的人,并在世界引发无数的危险之后,你会真的意识到…嗯,骄傲是多么的危险。那些说你是强大、聪明的人,是比你更聪明更强大的人，他们用这种骄傲像一枚戒指紧紧的栓住了你,你就任人摆布。”

Sherlock转过头看到Sam蹲下来,这时他们的眼睛几乎水平。Sherlock突然回忆起Winchester福音中提到因为Sam的一个决定招来了撒旦,假设撒旦——这一点Sherlock还没有完全明白——从他的笼子里逃出,那么将导致成百上千万的人死亡。Sam就如Sherlock一样，因为自负做了同样的决定。试想如果Sam没有及时出现,谁知道这个寄存在Sherlock体内的魔鬼会干出什么邪恶的事情。  
Sam继续说道，“像Dean这样的人，”他不禁发出柔和的微笑,“他们是真正的英雄,因为他们脚踏实地的来做这项工作。而且他还原谅我…”Sam叹了口气，“他一直对我都很宽容。”Sam把手放在Sherlock的肩膀上，“当你准备好后告诉我。现在你必须印一个纹身了。”  
Sherlock点点头靠到John的肩膀上，他愿意做任何事情，如果这将保证John的安全。这时他听到有救护车的警报声正在接近,Sherlock希望有人能处理好它。  
“好吧,”Sam最后说道，“我会试着劝劝Dean。不过别抱太大希望,虽然我会尽力的。”  
这次说话的人是John,“Sam,我必须为了Sherlock谢谢你。那是相当可怕的，当然,除了身体疼痛,还有其它的，尤其是知道Sherlock还被困在里面。”  
“这些我都经历过，当然Dean和Bobby也是。我们都明白，至少我是理解的。尽管Dean现在很生气，但他最终还是会释然的。这是他的本性,虽然你很难让他亲口承认。”Sam拍了拍John和Sherlock的肩膀后,站起来离开房间,并随手带上了门。  
Sherlock不想从躲藏的地方走出来,他喜欢呆在这里靠着John的肩膀。  
“Sherlock,”John说着用手指慢慢滑过Sherlock的头发。  
Sherlock拼命摇了摇头，不愿意接受否定的答案,John继续抚摸Sherlock的头发,直到Sherlock不得不看着他。  
羞愧，所有这一切，当Sherlock想到自己是如何的完全错误,知道John是如何的不应该原谅他,尤其是看到John对他的爱,从眼睛中闪烁的亮光，接受John的爱，让他原谅自己，只能使Sherlock感到更加羞愧。这种感觉就像John依然躺在地板上了,粉碎着，而Sherlock却在一旁无能为力。于是他坚决的说道,“你不能原谅我，John,你不能。”  
“这是我的决定,不是你的。”  
“你怎么能?”Sherlock拼命的在John的眼睛里搜索答案，“我这么做,John。也许当时我没有能力控制自己,但这仍然是,完全是,我的错。”  
“我不知道,”John实话实说，“也许因为这发生的太快了,我已经在这一切开始之前就不舒服了,所以这整件事似乎更像是一场噩梦。现在我清醒,完全治好了,包括我的感冒,而你，”这时他停了一下,仿佛整理自己的思路，“Sherlock,我认识你。我知道你是怎么想的,尽管我经常称赞你是如何的机敏。但这…这次绝对不是思考能解决的问题。”  
John现在听起来有点生气，但Sherlock却释然了，这意味着一切又恢复正常了。  
“是时候回家了吗?回到伦敦?”John接着问道。  
这是诱人的,Sherlock不得不承认。回到他熟悉的环境,回到他擅长的事情中。但回去也是无聊的,有太多单调乏味的生活，太少有趣刺激的事情拓展他的思路。当然,他会回去的，如果John执意要走。此时此刻Dean是没法被说服的，但Sherlock可以请求Castiel将他们瞬间运回到贝克街。  
而今天他所学到的东西，尽管过程相当可怕,Dean也很愤怒，但Sherlock是一个好猎手。他将因此更加深刻的理解一个恶魔的动机,才抓住他们的骨髓,知道他们所有堕落行为的核心,甚至考虑到并不是所有的恶魔都是相似的。  
“如果你想回家,”Sherlock最后说,“我是不会反对的。但我宁愿留下来。我唯一不能没有的,是你。”

John盯着他,仿佛在试图理解Sherlock的意思。  
所以Sherlock决定行动胜于语言,他吻了John。  
John吓了一跳,目瞪口呆的看着Sherlock，“什么?”  
Sherlock对他皱起了眉头，“不要试图否认你想要这个。”  
John感觉受到了侮辱，他后退一步，侧着头说:“我不在乎,全知先生,但想要跟被舍与是两码事。你是什么时候想要这个的?你一遍又一遍地明确表示,你不感兴趣。我不要你的怜悯,Sherlock。”  
“不,不,John。这是,这是我绝对不会做的事情。难道你看不出来吗?”Sherlock抓住John的头发。感情，它们是如此可悲的事情,需要一个微妙而又烦人的词汇才能表达，Sherlock真的希望他可以把自己的想法直接安到John的大脑里，“你当时都快死了。就在那儿,在地板上,在我面前,我终于意识到没有你我的生活是毫无意义的。”  
这时，Sherlock到有片刻的小娱乐，他看到John的脸上目瞪口呆的表情。“而且你还原谅我了。John。你是一个奇迹。任何人都喜欢你。这对我来说根本不可能，所以我也不能以任何一个方式完全拥有你,虽然这种想法是愚蠢。而这些所有的一切你都没有注意到吗?”  
“多长时间?”John怀疑的问道，“直到你感到厌烦?我不认为我可以带上这种心情跟你一起跨出这一步，人与人直接的关系不是这样处理的。不管对你来说这是多么的难以接受,但是将这个添加到我们已经满载的关系里是不明智的。爱情不能像机器一样随意被打开和关闭。”John从地上站起来,坐在床上，“我宁愿你多认真思考一两天。因为现在不是做这个决定最明智的时间。”  
“为什么不呢?”Sherlock好奇的问道，他从来没有想过John会拒绝。  
John撇了一下嘴，又从床上移到Sherlock身边，“我不是说没有任何可能,Sherlock。你知道我也想要这个。但我想要维持很长时间，而且不是以牺牲我们之间的友谊为代价。如果我们这样做,然后你决定你不想要它,我肯定不能继续与你保持朋友关系。因为它将带来太多伤害，所以请给它一段时间。”  
Sherlock用手盖住了脸,他现在需要的是隐私,当然现在这纯粹是妄想，尤其是Sherlock的情绪飘得到处都是,混杂着一堆爱、愤怒、希望、排斥、渴望和孤独,他憎恨这一切。  
“Sherlock,”John说着想拉他的手。  
这时正好传来一阵敲门声,Sherlock感到自己被这个贸然的打扰挽救了。没有等待答复，门开了，Dean从门口恶狠狠的看着Sherlock。“纹身,现在,在你想做其他愚事之前。他们在商店等你。Sam会带你过去。”  
“我要和你一起去,”John急忙说道。  
“不,”Sherlock果断的拒绝,他猛地站起来，大脑感到一片麻木。Sherlock需要尽快离开John，他需要有一个单独思考的地方，他需要用完美的大脑控制现在这刺心的疼痛。  
“Sherlock。”  
但Sherlock什么也没说,他快速的走出房间去找Sam。

“这是什么意思?”Dean生气地问，现在他真的很想冲着这个笨蛋的大脑来一枪。  
John茫然的摇了摇头。  
“说真的,”Dean不解的说，“你应该告诉我，因为我需要知道他到底在想什么。我不相信他。即使是现在我也不能完全信任他。你必须告诉我他是如何思考的。”  
John沮丧的笑了,踢了踢他的脚，“理解Sherlock?”  
“你知道他几乎杀了你,对吗?”Dean说着,听起来更加恼怒。  
“他几乎杀了我的次数足足有半打,”John无可奈何的承认，“我想我一定是真他妈的有病了才会自找麻烦。”说着他拍了怕Dean的手臂,John的手按正好按在他前臂手印的位置上,John衷心的希望Dean能理解，“难道你不讨厌吗?过得和普通人一样?”  
Dean讨厌这种感觉,但他不想承认,因为这意味着退一步讲Sherlock还是有些积极作用的。  
“我想我告诉过你，我曾经在阿富汗呆过对吧?”  
Dean点了点头。  
“在他们把我踢出去之前，我在那里有两段经历，其中我最喜欢的是操纵迫击炮和呆在满是受伤士兵的野战医院。”这时John皱了一下眉头,好像不太满意自己的表达方式，“这倒不是我乐意看到人们受到伤害，我呆在野战医院是因为这样我就能跟死神抗争,上帝啊,只有那时我才觉得自己是活着的。而我已经习惯了这样生死伴随的生活，尤其是当什么都没有在你眼前发生时，你才感到自己很幸运的又活了一天。”  
John哼了一声,继续说道，“然后我被击中,被要求回家养老，我租了一个一居室,整日无事可做,也没有人可以交流。我是那么的怀念阿富汗的时光，就好像怀念失去的肢体一样。”接着John笑了,“然后我遇见了Sherlock，跟他在一起的刺激感，仿佛把我带回了子弹飞舞的战争，这种肾上腺素猛冲的感觉真他妈的好极了。”  
Dean盯着John,惊奇于John对肾上腺素迷恋就像Dean喜欢面对死亡一样,感受那种生活冲到你的面前大喊大叫的那种刺激。也许,仅仅是也许,Dean可以看出Sherlock可能是这样一个能带来活力的人。但他仍然不相信这个混蛋。“但当这些所有的情况相加再算上Sherlock的话，比如阿富汗加上Sherlock或者恶魔加上Sherlock，就有可能会要了你的命，而且现在看来确实是几乎杀了你。”  
“我相信他的大脑。他最终会找出答案的。他将是最好的恶魔猎手,当然,除了你以外。”  
“好在你还没忘记我,”Dean嘟囔道,他现在甚至有点小感动，John被在Sherlock害的几乎命丧黄泉的情况下依然坚持对他不可动摇的信念，Dean希望有人也能这样看待他。  
“我就是,”Castiel突然说道。  
这时Dean才发现Castiel正以他惯用的执着目光盯着自己,他不禁向天使笑了笑。不难想象如果Castiel是他私人的John和专属的支柱。  
“你为什么不让他亲吻你?”Castiel好奇的问John,将自己的注意力从Dean身上移走。  
“什么?”John吃惊的反问。  
“你为什么不让他亲吻你?”Castiel再次重复道。  
“我不知道你是什么意思。”John不由自主的反驳。  
“Sherlock,”Castiel认真的解释，“他想吻你。你也很希望他吻你。那你为什么要阻止他?我不懂。”  
John能感到自己整个人都在发红,他张开嘴又闭上嘴，来回好几次，但最终John无奈的说道，“这是…嗯,这很复杂。”  
“为什么?”  
Dean看着John挣扎着寻找一个合适的答案,他觉得自己应该出手干预,但Dean还是设法管住自己的嘴。也许他能从中学到一些东西,但也许Dean听完后又免不了去找Sherlock,再揍他一顿。  
“我不…我不希望…他做一些他觉得不好的事情,这真的不是一个好借口去吻别人，而且他不是真的对我感兴趣。”  
“他是，”Castiel坚持道，“他爱你。”  
“我知道,”John说着微微笑了一下,“但他明确表示,性不是他感兴趣的东西。”

“因为他是个疯子。”Dean在一旁补充道。  
“他喜欢,”Castiel无视Dean接着说道，“当和你在一起时。”  
“你怎么知道?”  
“他可以读取人类的思想,”Dean有点为难的解释。  
“怎么办的?”John迷茫的问，“我的意思是,我知道你是一个天使,但你真的能读思想吗?我知道Dean一直告诉你不要这样做,但是我还以为他是在取笑你。”  
“我现在确实没有了,”Castiel老实的承认，“Dean说侵犯别人的隐私是不对的。但有时我无法避免的还是能听到某些非常响亮的思想和情感。”  
John看着Castiel,然后把自己的目光移向Dean,最后又回到天使身上。这边Dean开始变得紧张不安。  
“那你为什么不去亲吻Dean?”John故意反问。  
“他不希望我这么做,”Castiel一本正经的说。  
Dean目瞪口呆的看着Castiel，John在一旁笑了，“当你误解Dean的感情时，你还认为我应该相信你对Sherlock的观点?无意冒犯,但我不确定你是否真的明白的人感受以及你自己的想法。”  
Castiel转向Dean，脸上带着迫切希望知道结果的表情,这让Dean有点气短。  
John咧嘴一笑，“对了,我要出去一下。”说着，他不等答复便朝门的方向走去。  
“John,”Dean说着一只手紧紧地抓住Castiel的手臂,为了防止天使又突然消失。  
John停下来,看着Dean。  
“你说一个词,我就把踢他到路边。我选择你而不是他。”  
这时Castiel想要挣脱Dean的控制,他的眼睛变得有点困惑。  
“不,不,不是你,Cass。是Sherlock，我会选择John而不是Sherlock。但对我来说，你比任何人都重要,”Dean连忙向天使解释。  
Castiel向Dean走去,直到他们的鼻子几乎碰到,接着他把头歪向一边,好像这样就可以阅读所有Dean感情的奥秘，“Dean”。  
John痛苦笑了笑，“谢谢。我接受你的好意。但现在,我不认为Sherlock会选择我。他目前对我不是很满意。”  
“他还不高兴?“Dean几乎咬牙切齿的说道，“他就是这样一个该死戏剧女王。”  
“他会选择你的,”这边Castiel肯定的告诉John，“他非常关心你。”  
“但他很困惑,”John争论道。  
“他没有，”Castiel坚持自己的观点，“他对你的感情和我对Dean的一样。在他的能力范围内,他会为你做任何事情。他会选择你，不要让时间阻止你去追求你想要的。”  
Dean的眉毛上扬，“你是什么?天使心里咨询师吗?John不需要那个笨蛋。”  
“他需要,”Castiel认真的回答，“Sherlock需要他。正如我需要你。”然后Castiel把目光从John那里转移到Dean身上。  
Dean几乎没有注意到John离开房间，他口中如干枯的沙漠,Dean不自然的清了清嗓子。天啊，他们真的要这样做吗?现在?“你…”他又清了清嗓子，“你想要吻我吗?”他的声音是令人尴尬的，Dean想要更近一步,但那样他们的身体就会压在一起,而现在Dean还不确定Castiel是否准备好接受所有Dean想给他的。  
“你愿意吻我吗?”Castiel问,他的声音比平时更低沉。  
Dean原本想回答,但他知道最好的表达方式是行动,所以Dean跨过最后一步,将自己的嘴唇贴上Castiel的。Castiel对吻是没有经验的,他带着几秒钟的延迟然后开始模仿Dean的动作。这不禁让Dean微笑起来,他发现自己抱着Castiel,使他更加接近,该死的他是如此的爱他，“看看我的思想,Cass。”他爱他，他爱他和他所有的一切。

“你觉得Dean真的原谅你了吗?”Sherlock问Sam，因为Sam做过的事情比Sherlock的还要糟糕，这使得Sherlock不觉得自己是最笨的那个。  
Sherlock尽自己最大的努力去忽略身边的刺青师傅正在用锋利的针不遗余力的刺穿他的皮肤。Sam曾说过,纹身的人是Bobby的朋友，所以对恶魔有所了解,Sherlock可以在这里自由的畅谈。  
Sam眨眨眼睛,有点忧伤的笑了笑说:“对。我的意思是,损失已经造成,尽管我不确定他是否会如以前那样信任我,但是他爱我。他是我的哥哥,所以我有一个大的无限制的免死金牌。”  
“John也说他原谅我,”Sherlock虽然不清楚自己现在的感受，但John的拒绝带来的刺痛感依然很明显。  
“他通常说的都是实话吗?”Sam问。  
“当然,”Sherlock说着突然意识到这是真的。John总是直接表达他的真实意思，这不是John不能保守秘密,而是如果Sherlock问他感觉如何,John会如实告诉他。  
“去吧，你很幸运。”  
Sherlock躺在那里，集中精神想了几分钟，胳膊上还隐隐发痛，“你怎么知道你不会再做傻事?”  
“我?”Sam苦笑道，“我不知道。相信我。我只是想要挽救这个世界，但是似乎每次都搞砸了。”接着他耸耸肩，“我曾经试着听Dean的建议，当他告诉我我不要再自怨自艾了，所以我告诉Bobby，你猜怎么着，第一步承认错误就使我眼上有一个大大的黑眼圈。这可真糟糕。”  
“但我的头脑,我的大脑,不仅是我的主要器官,也是我最重要的武器,如果我不能相信它,”Sherlock突然移动,结果从纹身的人那里得到一个不满意的警告声,“如果我不能相信它做出的决策是否正确,是否比恶魔更聪明,那我该怎么办?”  
“你将学习如何变得更聪明,甚至比恶魔聪明以至于他们那些愚蠢的鬼把戏根本不可能在你面前施展。Crowley打败你，是因为他知道你的弱点,所以他利用它，这是他们最擅长的事。”  
Sherlock知道他没有很好的吸取这类事件的教训,这时记忆浮出水面，当的士司机的药丸接近他的嘴边时,唯一被阻止的原因只是John的子弹在那个瞬间飞出。因为Sherlock喜欢挑战,热爱死亡的暗示悬在肩膀上的感觉。这是迷人的,这也使生活更有趣。  
Sam对他摇了摇头,喘出一口气，“我可以从你的脸上看到这种表情，就是某些人常常说‘下次我就能搞定它，下次我将抓住重点,下次我不会再被耍了。下次我将成为英雄,每个人都知道是我救了他们,然后他们就会明白为什么我做这些事。’这种想法就像裂痕一样飞快扩展到你的整个思维方式”。  
“但我几乎总是对的,”Sherlock倔强的辩解，“我确实解决了一部分犯罪，而且我比我周围的所有人都聪明,尽管这么说挺可笑的，但我相信自己能应付。”  
“是哪种类型的犯罪?我,事实上,还不了解你。”  
“我是一名咨询侦探。我的工作是解决警方在办案中不能解决的问题,我善于处理这些困境。而John是我的助理，他本身也是一名医生。”  
“现在你猎杀恶魔?”  
“是的。”  
Sam研究他良久后说道，“我猜那里有些技能是可以贯通的,但恶魔和愤怒的鬼魂以及其他超自然的生物，那些在我们生活中一直战斗的,都不是些普通的犯罪。你需要的不仅仅是你的思想。”

“似乎在过去的几年里知识对你和Dean的帮助很大,”Sherlock生硬地说。  
“你是对的,它会有,但我们很少有充裕的时间进行大量的研究。所以我们求助于Bobby,读我们可以找到的相关书籍,如果幸运的话还能找到对应的专家讨论,或者查找该地区的历史,类似这样的东西。但是我们在研究时,不管它将是什么东西我们都必须猎杀它们,因为这是我们必须完成的工作。”  
Sam叹了口气,继续说道,“这甚至不是包括所有额外屁事,比如我对恶魔血液的上瘾、Dean出售他的灵魂,当时我发了疯的想救他，还有天使和该死的天启。这些鬼玩意从来没有停止过，而且我们自己也没有时间停下来。我们经常在路上,我们一半的生活时间是在汽车里度过的。”  
“那你为什么还坚持下来?”  
Sam耸耸肩,吹出一口长气,然后用手指滤过自己的头发说道，“如果是Dean，他会告诉你这是家族事业——狩猎、救人。它已经融入我们所有的生活,除了我短暂的大学时光。”Sam的嘴唇崩紧，“一旦你知道这些东西的存在,你如何转身无视它们吗?除了我们还有谁会去做这些事?”接着Sam咧嘴一笑，摇摇头说道，“Dean喜欢它。只要他周围有他关心的人,他的一生都会去狩猎。”  
“他有Castiel,”Sherlock争辩道，“但是John，我不认为他会把我当作他关心的人。”  
Sam笑着说，“这就是为什么我会很放心地离开,因为他确实有Castiel，所以我知道如果我现在离开，他会没事的,我可以回到学校或尝试过正常人的生活。但我在恶魔的世界很出名,他们会不停的来找我。我不确定我是否可以完全避开恶魔,除非我将他们全部消灭,而且我不想留Dean一个人。”  
“我把Bobby的整个图书馆扫描并整理到一个大型数据库里,”Sherlock突然说道，“即便是你在旅行时，你也能查到需要的资料。你或许想看看，然后增加一些我不知道的东西在里面。”  
Sam目瞪口呆的看着Sherlock，“你真的这么干了?”  
Sherlock点点头，“全部所有?”  
Sherlock又点点头，“我哥哥安排了一个团队来完成。三天前刚刚建成。”  
“你哥哥?”  
Sherlock表现的极力想甩开这个问题，“他不重要,但他有能力把事情做好。”  
“哦，那非常有用,”Sam开心的笑着说，“谢谢你。”  
这时Sherlock发现自己也以微笑回复。  
“也许,”Sam慢慢的说,“我们可以互相帮助。我们可以做个约定，如果我要干蠢事的话，你一定要告诉我，当然我也会为你这么做的。与此同时,我们还可以共同研究，一想到有人能站在我这边理解做好准备工作的重要性，我就感到很幸运。如果我放任Dean不管的话，他一定会在即使是一无所知的情况下，也会毫不犹豫的开枪。”  
Sherlock看着Sam,他知道他们可以互相帮助，而且他也觉得好像只有Sam可以理解自己为何会做这样糟糕的决定…好吧,这不是他们合作的主要目的,但肯定也不是什么坏的方面，“我同意你的条件。现在告诉我一些关于灵魂的事情。我还是不明白为什么你们认为它们是真实的。”  
在Sherlock回来时,John正在等他。John看到Sam和Sherlock谈得很融洽,虽然他觉得这样对Sherlock比较好，因为Sherlock需要人能理解他，喜欢他，除了John以外的人。  
但另一方面,John却无法停止嫉妒他们之间简单的友情。John喜欢成为Sherlock唯一的朋友,即使他对这个想法感到羞愧。  
“Sherlock,”John控制不住的叫住Sherlock。  
Sherlock看到John的一瞬间，整个眼睛都明亮了,即时是他小心翼翼地靠近，“John。”  
“你纹了吗?”  
“嗯,”Sherlock扮了个鬼脸，然后他瞥了一眼Sam说道，“谢谢你,Sam。”  
Sam笑着看着他们，“Dean冷静下来了?”  
“Dean正忙着亲吻他的天使，没工夫担心Sherlock,”John笑着说，“我觉得现在最好别管他们。”  
Sam的眉毛挑起，“真的?现在?我还以为他们会一直畏畏缩缩不敢开口。我不敢相信我就要错过了。”接着他开始大步迈起，“我必须去看看。呆会儿再和你谈。”  
John在一旁偷笑，然后他盯着Sherlock说道，“Sherlock,我很抱歉。”  
Sherlock震惊的看着John，“你在对我道歉?”  
“对。”John向前跨了一步,把手放在Sherlock的胸前，他甚至能感受到Sherlock通过衣服传来的心跳声。而他自己已经渴望Sherlock这么久了，“答应我,你是认真的。”  
Sherlock盯着John的手,“我是,John，我是认真的。我很抱歉让你等了这么久，我以为我们有充足的时间,但是我们没有,对吧?所以我觉得今天是回家的好日子。”  
“对,未来根本没有保正,”John同意，“这一切都可以转瞬即逝。”  
“但我还是不会变的,”Sherlock警告的补充道，“我仍然会时不时的着迷,甚至忘记你的存在,而其他所有的习惯我也都全部保留。这使人们远离我,但似乎从来没有影响到你，为什么?”  
“因为我爱你,你这傻瓜,”John好笑的说道。  
“啊,”Sherlock恍然大悟,他把John抱近自己，“那么就是现在了。”他俯下身,John踮起脚,手臂也环绕着Sherlock。这一次,当Sherlock吻他时,John也回吻Sherlock了。

 

全剧终


End file.
